


Avengers (+ Shadow)

by petrolette05



Series: Duo de Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genius Manon Stark, Genius Tony Stark, Half super soldier Tony, Invasion, Manon Stark is Shadow, Many unanswered questions, Protective Manon Stark, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, Super soldier Manon, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a little sister, Tony Stark has a sister, Who is Shadow ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05
Summary: Il est arrivé un jour, un jour pas comme les autres, où les héros et héroïnes les plus puissants de la Terre se sont retrouvés unis contre une menace commune. Ce jour-là, les Avengers sont nés - pour combattre les ennemis qu'aucun ne pouvait affronter ! Au fil des ans, leur liste a prospéré, changeant de nombreuses fois, mais leur gloire n'a jamais été niée ! Écoutez l'appel, d’antan - "Avengers, rassemblement ! "
Relationships: Tony Stark & Manon Stark
Series: Duo de Stark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940392
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Quelque part, dans les confins de l’Univers.**

« Le Tesseract s’est éveillé. Il est dans un petit monde, un monde humain. Ils convoitent son pouvoir. Mais notre allié en connaît les mystères mieux qu’aucun d’entre eux. Il est prêt à donner l’assaut et nos troupes, nos Chitauris, le suivront. Il aura un monde. Vous aurez l’Univers. Quant aux humains, ils seront bientôt réduits en cendres. »

*********

Fury se posa en hélicoptère dans une base SHIELD, perdue dans le désert, en pleine évacuation. Coulson, déjà sur place, vint le rejoindre lui et Maria Hill.

« Est-ce que c’est grave ?

-C’est tout le problème colonel. On en sait rien. »

Ils descendirent plusieurs étages jusqu’à un de leur nombreux sous-sol pour leurs laboratoires quand Coulson reprit.

« Le docteur Selvig a détecté une surtension dans le Tesseract il y a quatre heures.

-La NASA ne l’a pas autorisé à passer en phase de test.

-Il ne le testait pas, il n’était même pas présent. C’est un événement spontané.

-Il s’est allumé tout seul ?

-Où en est le niveau d’énergie ?

-Il augmente monsieur. Faute de pouvoir l’éteindre, on a décidé d’évacuer.

-Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

-La base devrait être vide dans une demi-heure.

-Faîtes mieux. »

Coulson hocha la tête et retourna aider à l’évacuation, ne laissant que Fury et Hill.

« Cette évacuation pourrait bien être inutile monsieur.

-Vous voulez leur dire de retourner dormir ?

-Si on n’arrive pas à contrôler l’énergie du Tesseract, on ne sera peut-être plus en sécurité nul part.

-Assurez-vous de l’expédition des prototypes de la phase 2.

-Monsieur, vous croyez que c’est une priorité alors que...

-En attendant l’annonce officielle de la fin du monde, faisons comme s’il avait décidé de tourner rond. Démontez les machines au sous-sol, l’équipement de la phase 2 doit être démonté et évacué.

-À vos ordres. Suivez-moi. »

Hill continua son chemin avec deux agents armés et Fury pénétra dans le labo et s’approcha d’une machine derrière laquelle de plusieurs chercheurs s’activent, dont un qui s’approcha.

Fury s’adressa à lui. « Dîtes-moi tout docteur.

-Monsieur le directeur.

-Est-ce qu’on a la moindre certitude ?

-Le Tesseract est un peu turbulent.

-Ne me dîtes pas que ça vous amuse.

-Non ça ne m’amuse pas du tout. Cette merveille n’est pas seulement active, elle est autonome.

-Vous l’avez débranché, je suppose ?

-C’est une source d’énergie. Dès qu’on coupe l’alimentation, elle la remet en route. Si elle dépasse le niveau maximum...

-Vous êtes préparé à ça docteur. Maîtrisez l’énergie de l’espace.

-On n’a pas la maîtrise. Mes calculs sont très loin d’avoir abouti. Et elle renvoie des interférences, des radiations, de faibles rayons de niveau gamma. Rien de bien méchant.

-Je n’en suis pas aussi sûr. Où est l’agent Barton ?

-Le faucon ? Tapi dans son nid, comme d’habitude. »

Selvig fit un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule vers une passerelle aérienne d’où il observait la pièce. Il descendit via un filin et rejoignit Fury quand il lui ordonna. « Agent Barton, au rapport… Je vous ai chargé d’ouvrir l’œil sur ce qu’il se passe.

-Oh, je vois beaucoup mieux à distance.

-Vous avez vu ce qui a pus déclencher cette chose ?

-Docteur, une nouvelle surcharge.

-Personne n’est entré ou sorti et Selvig est hors de cause. Pas d’appel, pas de texto. S’il y a eu sabotage, ça ne vient pas de notre côté.

-Pas de notre côté ?

-Oui, ce cube est un passage vers l’autre bout de l’espace. La porte s’ouvre des deux côtés. »

Ils contemplèrent tout deux le Tesseract, dont ils s’étaient approchés durant leur conversation, quand Selvig se plaint que ça recommençait et que l’appareil s’illumina et déclencha une onde de choc qui se fit ressentir dans toute la base avant de produire un jet de lumière qui déclencha une onde lumineuse qui fit reculer de quelques pas tous ceux présent dans la pièce.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, un homme aux cheveux noire lissés vers l’arrière qui lui arrivait en bas de la nuque, aux yeux bleu et dans une tenue noire et verte avec un soupçon d’or se releva de sa position à genoux en tenant un sceptre doré avec une lame recourbée au bout.

Pas intimidé pour un sous, Fury ordonna, « Monsieur, veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance. »

L’inconnu regard son sceptre avant de le pointer sur Fury en éjectant une salve d’énergie. Les réflexes de Barton qui saisit son supérieur et les poussa au sol les sauvèrent du tir qui fit exploser une console électrique.

Le brun fit un long saut sur l’un des quatre agents armés qui s’approchaient de lui et planta la pointe de sa lance dans son torse avant de se tourner pour planter deux dagues dans la gorge de deux autres agents, de tiré une décharge vers une chercheuse et guérir les éraflures causées par les tir des pistolets des agents en renfort avant de tirer une nouvelle charge sur le dernier des quatre hommes en tenue de combat qu’il précipita contre un mur qui le tua sur le coup.

Il s’attarda une seconde pour contempler le laboratoire détruit avant de saisir la main de Barton pour lui faire lâcher son pistolet et de lui tordre le bras. Il lui dit qu’il avait du cœur avant d’apposer la pointe de son sceptre sur son sternum. Une lumière bleue fit le voyage du point de contact jusqu’aux yeux de Barton qui virèrent totalement au noir avant qu’ils ne reviennent à la normal à l’exception de l’iris qui resta d’un bleu à peine plus vif que ceux du nouveau venu, mais assez semblable tout de même.

Sous les yeux de Fury, Barton rangea son arme dans l’étui attaché à sa cuisse.

Quand l’homme se détourna, Fury sorti le Tesseract de l’engin dans lequel il se trouvait et le rangea dans une mallette de transport prévu spécialement pour lui. Il tenta de quitter les lieux pendant que leur ennemi prenait le contrôle d’un autre agent.

« N’en faîtes rien. J’en ai encore l’usage.

-Pas besoin de faire davantage de dégâts.

-Bien sûr que si. Je viens de trop loin pour renoncer… Je me nomme Loki, je viens d’Asgard. Je suis l’instrument d’une glorieuse providence.

-Loki ? Le frère de Thor ? »

Loki tourna son regard vers Selvig qui venait de prendre la parole alors que Fury prenait la parole, « Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple.

-La fourmis n’est pas en conflit avec la botte.

-Vous voulez nous exterminer ?

-Je suis porteur d’heureuses nouvelle. D’un monde enfin libéré.

-Libéré de quoi ?

-De la liberté. C’est le grand mensonge de la vie. Dès que vous l’admettrez, dans votre cœur, … »

Il prit le contrôle de Selvig tout en poursuivant, « ...vous connaîtrez la paix.

-Oui, vous parlez de la paix, mais je crois bien que vous pensez à son contraire. »

Barton s’approcha de Loki « Monsieur, le colonel Fury veut gagner du temps. Cette base va exploser. Des tonnes de rochers nous tomberons dessus. Il veut nous ensevelir.

-Comme les pharaons de l’ancienne Égypte.

-C’est vrai, le portail est sur le point d’imploser. Il doit rester deux minutes avant que ça ne devienne critique.

-Dans ce cas. »

Sur cette derrière phrase de Loki, Barton ressortit son pistolet et tira sur la poitrine de Fury qui tomba à terre, touché. Barton saisit la valise qu’il transmit à Selvig tout en suivant Loki avec la troisième personne sous le contrôle de Loki vers la sortie en abandonnant Fury.

*********

Dans le garage, ils réquisitionnèrent un véhicule dans lequel Selvig monta sur le siège passager à côté de Barton qui prit le volant en expliquant à Hill que Loki, qui s’était installé sur la remorque du tout-terrain, était juste une personne dont on ne lui avait rien dit et qu’il devait évacuer.

Bien que suspicieuse, Hill se détourna pour continuer l’évacuation quand son talkie-walkie grésilla de la voix de Fury en train de retirer la balle de son gilet de protection « Hill ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Barton est passé à l’ennemi ! »

Mais Loki et Barton avaient entendu et quand Hill se retourna, Barton lui tira dessus et profita de la roulade de la jeune femme pour monter au volant du véhicule et prendre la fuite suivie d’une deuxième voiture réquisitionnée par le second agent contrôlé par Loki.

Hill sauta dans une voiture tout-terrain en même temps que Fury donna l’ordre de les neutraliser et les prit en chasse avec plusieurs autres voitures dont les agents tiraient sur Loki qui envoya de nouveau une décharge qui fit exploser l’avant de la voiture de devant qui roula un peu sur le côté, puis escalada une petite monté qui la fit chuter à l’envers et donc bloquer tous les véhicules derrière.

*********

Fury et tout les agents encore dans le bâtiment évacuèrent de toute urgence quand des secousses commencèrent à se manifester.

*********

Barton zigzaguait entre les véhicules dans le tunnel de la sortie quand Hill, qui avait prit un autre chemin, surgit devant lui et mit le frein à main de son véhicule tout en lui faisant faire demi-tour pour écraser son pare-chocs contre celui du truck de Barton qui continua d’avancer en poussant l’obstacle devant lui. Les deux agent échangèrent des coups de pistolet tout en continuant leur progression.

*********

En haut, Coulson prévenait Fury que le bâtiment était sécurisé et qu’il pouvait évacuer par le même hélicoptère que celui qui l’avait amené. Il décolla juste avant que le sol ne se fissure.

*********

Barton finit par cesser de tirer et fit tourner son volant de gauche à droite quand la route s’élargit pour pousser Hill sur le côté et pouvoir sortir dehors, la jeune femme toujours à ses trousses.

*********

Le passage finit par s’effondrer et la base, ainsi qu’une partie des environs, sembla s’effondrer sur elle-même et s’enfoncer dans le sol.

La grotte de sortie s’effondra et le véhicule de Hill s’immobilisa juste devant la sortie à cause d’un rocher qui tomba sur l’arrière de l’engin.

Barton, Selvig et Loki furent les derniers à sortir et ils s’engagèrent hors de la route pour échapper à l’hélicoptère de Fury qui réussit quand même à se placer devant eux. Fury ouvrit la porte et commença à tirer sur la voiture avec son pistolet avant que Loki ne tire sur l’engin volant qui prit feu. Fury eut juste le temps de sauter avant le crash et Barton retourna sur la route, sans poursuivant.

*********

Les communications grésillèrent et la voix et Coulson y fut entendu.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Directeur Fury, vous me recevez ?

-Le cube cosmique est aux mains de force ennemies Coulson. J’ai des agents à terre. Hill ? »

La femme entra alors dans la conversation, « Beaucoup d’hommes sont encore ensevelis. J’ignore le nombre de survivants.

-Lancez un appel général : que tout les hommes disponibles sauf les sauveteurs me rapportent cette mallette !

-Bien reçu.

-Coulson, revenez à la base. Alerte de niveau 7 : À tous les agents, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre !

-Et on fait quoi ? »

Fury ne répondit rien, mais planifiait déjà le rassemblement.

*********

« Tony !

-Ne parle pas si fort à deux heures du matin, même quand on est bien réveillés. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Le frère de Thor à débarqué.

-Loki ?

-Ouais, il vient de quitter une base du SHIELD avec le Tesseract, le professeur Selvig et l’agent Clint Barton…

-Hawkeye ?

-Ouais. Apparemment, il veut prendre le contrôle de l’espèce humaine pour nous montrer la ‘‘vraie’’ liberté.

-Scénario typique de film post-contrôle du monde. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je jetait un œil sur des dossiers du SHIELD quand j’ai capté un ordre d’évacuation. Je me suis connectée aux communications et aux caméras de surveillance et ta-da, le mec a débarqué, tué des agents, prit le contrôle de quelques personnes et prit la fuite avant l’explosion de la base.

-La base à exploser ?

-Pas exactement, le portail par lequel Loki est arrivé est devenu instable et il y a eu comme un effet d’aspiration. La base s’est effondrée sur elle-même et a comme été aspiré par le sol, il ne reste que des ruines.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Probablement mais il vaut mieux éviter.

-Fury ?

-S’en est sorti. Il n’a rien dit par radio, mais j’ai entendu un crash. D’après le bruit de sa radio, je dirai qu’il a sauté juste avant la collision de l’hélico. Et avant de poser la question, oui j’avais piraté les communications pour entendre jusqu’à n’importe quel appareil. Même un talkie-walkie éteint ou sur un autre canal de communication.

-Bien… Dans les jours à venir, lire demain ou après-demain, convocation pour l’Initiative ?

-Probablement. Je suis quasiment sûre qu’il va relancer le projet et avoir besoin de son consultant. Surtout avec son archer compromis. »


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un froid entrepôt de Russie, l’agent Natasha Romanoff, qui avait coupé ses cheveux pour qu’ils lui arrivent juste au-dessus des épaules, effectuait un ‘‘interrogatoire’’, lire : se faire passer pour un agent repérer et être amené au chef qui va déballer tout son plan avant de lui faire subir une torture quelconque, le tout en robe de soirée et attacher à une chaise en bois.

Alors que l’entretient en russe se déroulait comme prévu… non en fait, elle avait été reconnue et était sur le point de se faire arracher la langue quand l’un des sbires du méchant reçu un appel. Il prévint son patron que c’était pour la jeune femme. Le patron prit le téléphone et commença à parler en russe quand Coulson l’interrompit.

« Vous êtes au 114 Solenski Plaza, 3ème étage. Nous avons un F22 à exactement 8 nautiques. Passez-moi cette femme ou je fais sauter l’immeuble avant que vous ayez le temps de sortir. »

L’homme s’approcha alors de la rousse et lui coinça l’appareil entre l’épaule et l’oreille. « On a besoin de vous.

-Vous plaisantez ? Je suis en train de travailler.

-Nous sommes prioritaires.

-Je suis au milieu d’un interrogatoire. Cet abruti est en train de tout balancer. »

L’abruti en question balbutia, « Je n’ai pas… tout… balancer… »

Natasha lui fit un signe du menton dédaigneux avant de reprendre, « Vous pouvez pas me faire rentrer maintenant.

-Natasha… Barton est passé à l’ennemi.

-Quittez pas, une minute. »

Natasha fit un signe de tête au patron, Luchkov. Quand il attrape le téléphone, elle le frappe avec sa jambe et lui donne un coup de tête. Elle se lève, toujours attachée à la chaise, et frappe un grand voyou au visage. Elle roule vers le voyou l’autre voyou, le fait trébucher et lui piétine le pied quand il essaie de l'épingler, puis elle l'assomme avec un coup de tête. 

Coulson attendit calmement, l'écoutant abattre trois hommes avec ses bras littéralement attachés derrière son dos. 

Elle se retourne, cassant la chaise sur la cage thoracique des voyous, et regarde le grand voyou, debout. Elle le frappe aussi, l'étouffant. Elle enveloppe ensuite les jambes de Luchkov avec une chaîne et le pousse dans le trou qu'il menaçait de la faire tomber. Il s'accroche là, dans la douleur, et elle attrape ses chaussures et le téléphone en partant tranquillement.

« Où est Barton ?

-Nous l’ignorons.

-Mais il est vivant ?

-Nous le pensons. Je vous donnerais tous les détails à votre retour. Mais avant, il faut que vous parliez à l’armoire à glace.

-Coulson, vous savez que Stark a une confiance en moi extrêmement limitée et que ça sœur rêve probablement de m’abattre, si elle le pouvait bien sûr…

-Non, je me charge de Stark… et de sa sœur. Je vous laisse l’autre armoire à glace. »

Natasha se figea et dit pour elle même « Bozhe moi » (mon dieu).

*********

En Inde, une petite fille se fraya un passage dans un bidonville jusqu’à une maison dont elle monta les escaliers pour atteindre une pièce où se trouvait deux grands malades. Une jeune femme lui demanda en hindou ce qu’elle faisait ici et la jeune fille demanda à l’homme blanc qui se rinçait les mains était docteur et alors que l’homme s’approchait, elle gémit que son père ne se levait pas, avait de la fièvre, gémissait et n’ouvrait pas les yeux. L’homme s’approcha et demanda à la jeune fille de parler moins vite et lui demanda si son père était dans le même état que les deux malades dans la pièce. La jeune fille hocha la tête et tendit la main dans laquelle se trouvait une poignée de billets d’argent en suppliant le monsieur de l’aider.

Elle le conduisit dans une maison isolée et l’homme les arrêta et fit dos à la route en se penchant sur la jeune fille pour ne pas être reconnu par une patrouille militaire avant d’entrer. La jeune fille couru et sorti par une fenêtre, laissant l’homme seul dans la petite maison.

L’homme se maudit lui même « Tu aurais dû te faire payer d’avance Banner.

-Vous savez, pour un type qui est censé éviter tout stress, vous avez choisi un drôle d’endroit pour vous faire oublier. »

Natasha, maintenant vêtue de vêtement du pays sorti alors de derrière une tenture qui séparait deux pièces, tandis que Bruce reprenait la parole.

« Le secret c’est pas d’éviter le stress.

-C’est quoi alors ? Le yoga ?

-Vous m’avez éloigné du centre-ville, c’est malin. Et je suppose que le bâtiment est cerné ?

-Rien que vous et moi.

-Et votre copine comédienne ? C’est une espionne aussi ? Elles commencent au berceau ?

-Comme moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Natasha Romanoff.

-Vous venez me tuer mademoiselle Romanoff ? Parce que ça, ça ferait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis envoyée par le SHIELD.

-Le SHIELD… Comment ils m’ont retrouvé ?

-Nous ne vous avons jamais perdu, docteur. Nous sommes restés à distance. Nous avons même empêché certaines personnes de vous traquer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nick Fury semble vous faire confiance. Je dois vous ramener avec moi.

-Et si je répondais non ?

-Je vous convaincrais.

-Et vous feriez quoi, si l’Autre répondait non ?

-Vous avez passé plus d’un an sans incident. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de rechuter.

-Peut-être, mais je fais toujours ce que je veux. »

La rousse se saisit d’un téléphone sur lequel elle pianota pendant quelques secondes avant de le poser sur la table et de le pousser vers le docteur tout en s’asseyant et en disant, « Docteur, nous sommes sous la menace d’une catastrophe sans précédent.

-Celles-là, je fais tout ce que je peux pour les éviter.

-Ceci est le Tesseract. Un cube cosmique qui renferme assez d’énergies pour anéantir la planète.

-Qu’est-ce que Fury veut que j’en fasse ? Que je l’avale ?

-Il veut que vous le retrouviez. On l’a volé. Sa signature est un rayonnement gamma trop faible pour qu’on le localise. Personne ne connaît les rayons gamma aussi bien que vous docteur. S’il y avait eu quelqu’un d’autre, c’est lui que je serais allée voir.

-Alors Fury n’en a pas après le monstre ?

-Pas à ce qu’il m’a dit.

-Et il ne vous cache rien ?

-Parlez à Fury, il veut que vous l’aidiez.

-Il veut me mettre en cage.

-Personne ne va vous…

-ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR ! »

Banner tapa violemment des mains sur la table et Romanoff récupéra le pistolet qui était attaché dessous et le pointa sur lui. Banner se calma, ayant eu ce qu’il voulait.

« Excusez-moi, c’était un piège. Je voulais voir ce que vous feriez. On devrait régler cela comme des gens civilisés. Vous allez ranger ce truc-là gentiment et l’Autre ne fera pas de ravage. D’accord, Natasha ? »

La jeune femme hésita deux secondes avant de baisser son arme et de glisser sa main à son oreille pour communiquer avec les gardes encerclés autour de la maison, toutes armes tirée et prêtes au combat. « N’intervenez pas. Tout va bien.

-Rien que vous est moi. », ironisa Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury se tenait face à ses supérieurs, les membres du Conseil de Sécurité Mondial.

« Ça va beaucoup trop loin, monsieur Fury. Vous vous attaquez à des forces incontrôlables. » Intervint l’un de ses membres.

Ce à quoi Fury lui répondit par, « Avez-vous déjà fait la guerre monsieur ? En combat armé ? Vous êtes-vous jamais senti sous le contrôle de l’ennemi ? »

L’homme au visage maintenu dans l’ombre, tout comme ses collègues, reprit alors, « Vous voulez dire que cet… Asgard a déclaré la guerre à notre planète ? »

« Non, pas Asgard, Loki. », déclara Fury.

Ce fut alors au tour de la seule femme du Conseil de prendre la parole, « Il ne peut pas agir seul. Qu’est devenu l’autre ? Son frère ? »

« D’après nos renseignements, Thor n’est pas un ennemi. Mais il vient de trop loin, nous ne pouvons pas nous en remettre à lui. Tout dépend de nous. », Fury.

L’homme du début reprit alors, le lançant lui et Fury dans une confrontation verbale, « C’est pourquoi vous devriez vous concentrer sur la phase 2. Nous l’avons conçu pour ce genre de situation.

-La phase 2 n’est pas opérationnel. Notre ennemi l’est. Il nous faut une équipe de riposte.

-Mais le projet des Avengers a été abandonné.

-Je ne faisais pas référence aux Avengers.

-Nous avons vu votre liste.

-Vous dirigez le plus grand réseau de sécurité clandestin du monde et vous voulez confier le destin de l’humanité à des monstres de foire ?

-Jamais je n’ai confié les rênes à qui que ce soit, mais il faut absolument une équipe. Ces gens sont peut-être seuls au monde, voir un peu déséquilibrés, mais je pense qu’avec un peu d’efforts, on en fera ce qu’on souhaite. »

À cet instant, la femme du groupe intervint, « Vous le pensez seulement ? »

Et l’homme qui semblait présider l’assemblé sauta sur l’argument, « On ne gagne pas une guerre avec des sentiments monsieur Fury. »

Mais Fury avait déjà une réponse pour eux, « Non, on la gagne avec des soldats. Messieurs, madame. »

*********

Dans une salle d’entraînement, un homme hors de son temps passait ses nerfs tout en subissant des flash-back : la guerre, les Commandos Hurlants, HYDRA, le Valkyrie, le Tesseract, Peggy, sa décongélation… Il envoya le sac de frappe traverser la pièce et se vider de son sable.

Il reprit sa respiration et alla accrocher un de ses six sacs de rechange au support. Il lui donna quelques coups avant que Fury ne signale sa présence à l’entrée.

« Vous avez du mal à dormir ?

-J’ai dormi soixante-dix ans, je suis assez reposé.

-Alors vous devriez sortir, faire la fête, voir le monde. »

Rogers lança un regard à Fury avant de quitter son sac de boxe et d’aller rejoindre son sac de sport tout en déballant ses mains protégées par des bandages.

« Quand j’ai perdu connaissance, le monde était en guerre. À mon réveil, on m’a dit qu’on avait gagner, pas ce qu’on avait perdu.

-Nous avons commis quelques erreurs en chemin, y comprit ces derniers temps.

-Vous êtes en mission colonel ?

-En effet.

-Il s’agit de me renvoyer dans le monde ?

-Il s’agit de le sauver. »

Fury lui tendit alors un dossier ouvert sur le Tesseract que Steve reconnu immédiatement.

Il ouvrit de lui-même la conversation, « L’arme secrète d’HYDRA.

-Howard Stark a repêché ça dans l’océan pendant qu’il vous cherchait. Il en a conclu la même chose que nous : le Tesseract est sûrement la source d’une énergie illimitée et constante. Et notre monde en a cruellement besoin.

-Et qui vous l’a volé ?

-Il s’appelle Loki et il ne vient pas d’ici. Vous devrez assimiler beaucoup d’informations si vous nous rejoignez sur cette mission. Le monde est devenu encore plus étrange que celui que vous connaissiez.

-Désormais, je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

-Je suis prêt à parier le contraire. »

Steve Rogers se saisit d’un des sacs par terre puis prit la route de son domicile.

« Un kit de débriefing vous attend dans votre appartement. Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire sur le Tesseract dans l’immédiat ?

-Vous auriez dû le laisser au fond de l’océan. »


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée, au fond de l’eau, Iron Man effectua le remplacement d’un élément avant d’émerger à proximité des rues de New York. Il zigzagua entre les buildings tout en communicant dans les communications avec Manon et Pepper. « Pour moi, tout est paré. À vous de jouer pour le reste. »

Les communications laissèrent alors passer la voix de Manon, « Tu as déconnecté l’alimentation ? »

Puis la voix de Pepper, « On est indépendant ? »

Tony se fit une joie de leur répondre, « La tour Stark va devenir le précurseur de l’énergie verte auto-générée. »

Mais Pepper ne put s’empêcher de lui répliquer, « À supposé que le réacteur ARK veuille bien fonctionner et prendre le relais.

-Supposons Pepper. Allumez, mesdames. »

Tout New York fut témoin de l’allumage de l’immense tour portant le nom STARK au sommet.

Pepper entra à nouveau sur les communications avec Tony, « Qu’est-ce que ça donne ?

-Ça ressemble à Noël avec plus de Stark.

-Il faut lancer la campagne d’information, faîtes des conférences de presse. Je travaillerai sur les plans des trois prochains bâtiments à Washington demain.

-Pepper vous nous fatigués. Que faîtes-vous de l’instant ? Profitez de l’instant.

-Revenez et nous le savourerons. »

Tony se posa sur le long balcon de la tour, ce qui mit en place un dispositif qui retira l’armure pièce par pièce alors que Tony s’avançait en courbe vers la baie vitrée qui protégeait les deux plus belles femmes qu’il ait jamais vu sur la Terre du froid du début de soirée. Pendant le désassemblage, JARVIS le prévint d’une communication.

« **Monsieur, l’agent Coulson du SHIELD est en ligne.**

-Je suis sorti. Je suis vraiment sorti.

- **Monsieur, je crains fort qu’il n’insiste.**

-Débrouille-toi JARVIS. J’ai un rencard avec les deux femmes de ma vie. »

Tony entra alors que Manon et Pepper discutaient tout en regardant un plan de la tour.

« Les niveaux sont stabilisés. Je crois. », hésita Pepper.

Manon calma ses inquiétudes, « C’est bon Peps, c’est stable. »

Et Tony ne put s’empêcher de faire le beau, « Évidemment, je m’en suis occupé moi-même. Ce qui m’amène à la question suivante, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être un génie ? »

Réponse de Pepper, « Comment voudriez-vous que je le sache, Monsieur Stark ? »

Réplique de Tony, « Tout ça Pepper, c’est grâce à vous.

-Non, tout ça, c’est grâce à ça. », Pepper pointa le réacteur ARK dans la poitrine de Tony.

« Accordez-vous un peu de mérite. D’accord ? La tour Stark, c’est votre bébé. Accordez-vous 12 % du mérite.

-12 % ?

-On pourrait même monter jusqu’à 15. Faut aussi qu’on partage avec Manon.

-12 % de mon bébé ?

-C’est moi qui ai tout soulevé, littéralement, j’ai soulevé des tonnes de trucs. »

Intervention de Manon, « Et moi ?

-Et Manon aussi peut-être même plus. Et euh, je regrette, mais le problème de sécurité, c’était de votre faute. »

Pepper, « Ho.

-Mon ascenseur privé ? »

Manon répliqua immédiatement, venant au secours de Pepper, « Tu veux dire notre ascenseur à tous les trois.

-Ouais, il était plein d’ouvriers en sueur, je vous rappelle. Vous allez me faire payer le commentaire sur vos pourcentages de façon subtile plus tard ?

-Je pense qu’elle ne prendra pas la peine d’être subtile Tony. »

Les deux Stark rejoignirent Pepper qui s’était assisse par terre pour ouvrir une bouteille de champagne et en remplir trois flûtes.

« J’ai une idée, la prochaine fois, il y aura écrit POTTS sur la tour.

-Et sur le bail. », plaisanta Pepper.

Tony lui tendit sa coupe de champagne avant de la reculer un peu, « Restez dormir, prévenez votre mère. »

Nouvelle intervention de Manon, « Tony vous sortez pas ensemble.

-Oui, mais on doit fêter la tour et Rhodey n’a pas pu venir…

-Ce n’est…

- **Monsieur, le téléphone. Je crains que mes protocoles ne soi** **en** **t plus sous mon contrôle.** »

Là, Pepper paniqua. JARVIS était censé être inviolable, « Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment… »

Manon se chargea de calmer sa panique montante, « Calmes-toi Pepper, on a installé une limite avec JARVIS pour faire croire au SHIELD qu’ils avaient du contrôle. Toutes les informations relatives à l’entreprise sont hors limite, mais ce que fait Coulson fait parti du pouvoir sur nous que nous accordons au SHIELD. De même… »

Le téléphone sur la table basse fit alors résonner la voix de Coulson dans la pièce. « Monsieur Stark, il faut qu’on se parle. »

Tony se saisit du téléphone posé sur la table basse à côté d’eux et s’adressa à Coulson en tenant l’appareil face à son visage.

« Vous parlez au dernier modèle d’androïde de Tony Stark créé par Manon et Tony Stark. Laissez un message.

-C’est urgent.

-Alors laissez-le d’urgence. »

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit dès la fin de la phrase. Coup d’œil à Manon, oui Coulson avait fait exprès d’ouvrir les portes à cet instant précis et le faire passer pour un incroyable timing.

« Alerte intrus. C’est votre faute Pepper.

-Monsieur Stark. »

« Phil, approchez. », accueilli Pepper sous le regard consterné des deux milliardaires.

« Phil ? »

L’homme s’excusa auprès de la rousse, « Je ne peux pas rester. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Tony intervint tout de suite en se rapprochant de Coulson et Pepper, « Euh non Pepper. Lui, on l’appelle Agent. »

Mais Pepper l’ignora, toujours concentré sur le nouvel arrivant, « Venez, nous faisions une petite fête. »

Et Tony sauta sur l’ouverture créée par Pepper, « C’est pour ça qu’il ne peut pas rester. »

Mais l’agent lui tendit alors un appareil noir, « Il faut que vous regardiez ça de près. Le plus tôt possible. »

Tony s’irrita immédiatement, Je déteste, et Manon aussi, qu’on nous tende des choses. »

Pepper prit alors les choses en mains, « Ça ne fait rien, j’adore qu’on me tende des choses. Faisons l’échange. »

Pepper échangea l’appareil de Coulson contre son verre et le remit à Manon, qui acceptait bien plus facilement qu’on lui remette des choses, en échange de son verre pour qu’elle fasse de même avec Tony. Sauf que quand elle eu l’appareil dans les mains, au lieu de faire un nouveau transfert, elle garda l’objet en main et déclara.

« Notre cabinet de consultation n’est ouvert que toute les deux semaines le jeudi.

-Ce n’est pas une consultation. Et c’était pour monsieur Stark.

-Toute consultation à une partie commune entre nous. Tout ce que je fais, Tony en connais les moindres détails. Tout ce que Tony fait, j’en connaît les moindres détails. Surtout concernant le SHIELD et la merde que vous nous apportez en général. »

Pepper tenta alors de calmer la situation, « C’est à propos des Avengers, dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler ? »

Ce à quoi Tony répondit, « Le projet Avengers a été abandonné. Enfin, on croyait. Et je n’avais même pas été retenu mademoiselle Potts.

-Ça aussi, je l’ignorais.

-Oui, apparemment, je suis imprévisible, narcissique et mauvais équipier, malgré le formidable duo que je forme avec Manon.

-Ça, je le savais. »

Mais Phil intervint alors, « Ce n’est plus un problème de profil désormais.

-Peu importe. Mademoiselle Potts, vous avez une seconde ? »

Délaissant leur invité, Pepper s’éloigna de lui avec un, « Je reviens. »

Pepper rejoignit les deux génies dans le fond de la pièce où ils avaient posé l’engin remis par Phil qui se séparait en deux morceaux à assembler pour former un écran tactile avec support que Tony manipulait pour extraire les données.. Pas qu’il ai fallu l’expliquer aux Stark, c’était leur création vendue au prix fort au SHIELD, comme toutes les autres désormais, par vengeance pour le coup avec Romanoff orchestrer par leur parrain.

« Je croyais, y a deux secondes, qu’on passait un bon moment tous les trois.

-Je ne m’accordais que 12 % de ce moment... Ça semble assez sérieux, Phil est bouleversé.

-Comment savez-vous ? Il n’y a que Manon pour… Mais pourquoi Phil ? »

Manon se chargea de lui répondre, « Intuition féminine, tu n’es pas une femme Tony, heureusement, la vie serait bien ennuyante sinon. Et oui, pourquoi Phil ? »

Mais Pepper avait une autre question en regardant l’appareil sur la console, « Et, c’est quoi tout ça ?

-Ho, ça, c’est… ça. »

Manon fit un geste de ses mains et toutes les informations sur l’écran se déployèrent sur des hologrammes face à eux. Hulk, Captain America, Thor, le Tesseract…

« Je prends le jet pour Washington dès ce soir.

-Demain.

-Vous avez du travail. Vous avez beaucoup de travail. Et par conséquent, Manon a beaucoup de travail. »

Manon ne put s’empêcher de faire une éloge à la rousse, « Bien Pepper, tu apprends vite. »

Et Tony changea de sujet, « Et si on avait pas de travail ?

-Pas de travail ?

-Oui.

-Une fois que vous aurez fini ? Et bien hum... »

Pepper fit signe à Manon de se pencher elle aussi et leur murmura à tout deux. « À la prochaine permission de Rhodes, on pourrait tous les quatre prendre une, peut-être deux semaines, à voir en fonction de la durée de la permission et de la quantité de travail à l’entreprise, de vacances dans la destination de votre choix à tous les deux et seulement vous deux. ».

Ils firent tout deux des sourires ravi, impatient et un peu pervers (pour jouer avec Coulson le dernier point) qui fit que l’agent ressentait une grande gêne et remettait sérieusement en question le type de relation entre le frère et la sœur. Ils savaient que l’inceste était illégal, n’est-ce pas ?

« Ça marche, bon vol. » Pepper leur fit une bise sur la joue à tous les deux et parti rejoindre Coulson après un « Travaillez bien…. Phil, vous ne passez pas par l’aéroport par hasard ?

-Je peux vous déposer.

-Magnifique. Ho, parlez-moi de votre violoncelliste, c’est toujours d’actualité ?

-Elle est retournée à Portland.

-Ha bon ? Comme c’est triste. »

Tony était en train de manipuler l’hologramme du Tesseract sous les yeux de Manon. Dès que les portes se fermèrent, ils laissèrent tomber les rôles et retombèrent dans une attitude professionnelle.

« Ils vont utiliser l’héliporteur ?

-Sûrement.

-Tu prends les commandes depuis la tour et tu te tiens prête à en prendre le contrôle intégral de l’appareil si c’est nécessaire et on communique par oreillette et, si possible par hologramme ?

-Ouais. Tu transmettras mon bonjour, mes fascinations à Banner pour ses travaux et pour Hulk ?

-Pas de problème.

-Par contre, je veux un rapport complet sur le Captain. C’est une obligation !

-Sur ton bureau dès que possible. »


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, dans un des quinjet du SHIELD en vol au milieu de l’océan, l’agent Coulson se livra à un numéro de fanboy un peu ridicule avec Steve Rogers durant le vol en direction de la base secrète su SHIELD.

*********

Sous terre, une autre base secrète grouillait de monde. Des soldats comme des scientifiques préparaient une machine sous les ordres du docteur Selvig.

Assis un peu à l’écart, Loki activa la magie du sceptre pour se déplacer mentalement, dans son armure et son casque dorés, dans un autre cadre, un astéroïde perdu dans l’espace sur lequel se trouvait l’Autre qui entama immédiatement, « Les Chitauris s’impatientent.

-Ils se préparent à me suivre. Je les mènerais vers le glorieux combat.

-Le combat ? Contre les faibles forces de la Terre ?

-J’ai dit glorieux, pas sans fin. Si vos troupes sont aussi phénoménales que vous le prétendez.

-Vous doutez de nous ? Doutez-vous de lui également ? Lui qui a mit le sceptre entre vos mains ? Lui qui vous a abreuvé d’antique savoir et de nouveaux desseins quand on vous a exilé et vaincu ?

-J’étais un roi ! Le roi légitime d’Asgard. On m’a trahi.

-Votre ambition est médiocre. Mais de frustration infantile. Nous regardons par-delà la Terre, vers les mondes infinis que le Tesseract nous révélera.

-Vous n’avez pas encore le Tesseract. »

Aux mots de Loki, l’Autre se matérialisa dangereusement devant le dieu des mensonges qui reprit. « Ce n’est pas une menace. Mais jusqu’à ce que j’ouvre les portes, jusqu’à ce que vos forces soient sous mon commandement, vous n’êtes que vaines paroles.

-Vous aurez droit à votre guerre Asgardien. Si vous échouez, si jamais le Tesseract ne nous est pas remit, il n’y aura nul royaume, nul lune désolé, nul crevasse pour vous dissimuler à lui. Vous pensez avoir souffert ? Il vous fera comprendre que vos souffrances n’étaient qu’un moindre mal. »

Puis Loki fut violemment éjecté du lien mental dans la base.

*********

Le quinjet de Steve Rogers vint se poser sur un immense porte-avion en plein milieu de l’océan. Il descendit aux côtés de Coulson qui ordonnait que l’on entrepose son équipement, puis ils furent rejoints par Natasha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire. Coulson se chargea de les introduire l’un à l’autre « Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. »

Steve salua à son tour la rousse... « Madame. »

Qui lui accorda un regard et un mot avant de s’adresser à Coulson. « Bonjour. On vous attend sur le pont, ils vont lancer les recherches. »

-À tout à l’heure. »

Phil partit immédiatement, laissant ses deux compagnons en tête-à-tête. Natasha se chargea de briser le silence en s’adressant à Steve, « Vous avez fait la une ici, quand on vous a retrouvé dans la glace. J’ai cru que Coulson allait s’évanouir. Il vous a demandé de signer ses cartes de Captain America ?

-Ses cartes ?

-C’est vintage, il en est très fier. »

Ils virent au loin un homme, que Steve identifia comme le docteur Banner, regarder autour de lui incertain. Voyant qu’il était perdu, le Captain l’apostropha. « Docteur Banner ? »

Le dit docteur regarda immédiatement dans la direction du Captain avant de s’approcher et de lui serrer la main. « Oh oui salut, on m’a prévenu de votre arrivée.

-On dit que vous pouvez retrouver le cube.

-Et c’est, c’est tout ce qu’on dit sur moi ?

-C’est tout ce que je tiens à savoir. »

Bruce laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre, « Ça doit vous sembler étrange de voir tout ça.

-En fait je me sens pas trop dépaysé. »

Natasha s’approcha alors d’eux, « Messieurs, vous feriez bien de vous mettre à l’abri. Vous pourriez avoir un peu de mal à respirer. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d’eux, intriguer par les propos de la rousse, alors que tout le monde se mettait à courir dans tous les sens et que des directives fusaient des hauts parleurs. Il se mit à y avoir des bruit étranges venant des côtés de l’appareil quand Rogers n’y tint plus.

« C’est quoi, un sous-marin ?

-Sans blague, ils oseraient me mettre dans une boîte de métal immergé et pressurisé ? »

Les deux héros se rapprochèrent du bort pour voir ce qui était à l’origine du bruit assourdissant. Quel ne fut pas leur choc quand ils virent une hélice géante émergé de sous l’eau aux quatre coins de l’appareil. Alors que les agents du SHIELD accrochaient les appareils au point du vaisseau et qu’ils enfilaient des masques respiratoires. Le docteur Banner s’exclama, « Ha non, c’est bien pire. », alors que l’appareil décollait dans les air.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha guida Steve et Bruce dans un dédale de couloirs vers l’imposante salle de commandes où un nombre impressionnant de personnes s’affairaient plus bas et relayaient les informations relatives au décollage à Fury sur une plateforme circulaire entourer d’écrans devant une immense table de réunion.

Alors que Rogers regardait autour de lui émerveillé, Banner se détourna d’une des sortie quand il vit qu’elle était gardée par deux molosses.

Fury donna l’ordre de disparaître dans le ciel et l’on pu voir par les fenêtres des panneaux rétro-réfléchissant rendre le vaisseau invisible de l’extérieur.

Le directeur du SHIELD se retourna alors et s’approcha des deux invités en les saluant alors que le Captain sortait une liasse de billets et en donna un de dix dollars tout en s’approchant de la position que Fury venait de laisser.

Fury salua le docteur Banner en lui serrant la main. « Docteur, merci d’avoir accepté.

-Merci d’avoir été si courtois. Alors, je dois rester combien de temps ?

-Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le Tesseract, vous pourrez filer.

-Vous en êtes où pour l’instant ? »

Coulson intervint, « Nous nous connectons à toutes les caméras sans fils de la planète. Téléphone, ordinateur portable, tout ce qui connecté à un satellite devient nos yeux et nos oreilles »

Steve regarda Natasha s’accroupit à côté d’un agent assis en contre-bas et pointer le visage de l’agent Clint Barton qui était affiché sur l’écran tout en posant des questions. Elle déclara ensuite sans bouger de sa position accroupis, mais en tournant son corps vers eux. « On risque de ne pas les retrouver à temps. »

Bruce se chargea de lui fournir une réponse, « Il faut réduire le domaine des recherches. Vous disposez de combien de spectromètres ? »

Fury prit se chargea à son tour d’apporter une réponse au scientifique, « On a que l’embarras du choix.

-Appelez tous les labos connus, mettez les spectromètres sur les toits et calibrez-les sur les rayons gamma. Il va falloir que je crée un algorithme de détection basique, ça permettra au moins d’éliminer quelques options. Où est-ce que je peux m’installer ?

-Agent Romanoff, vous pouvez accompagner le docteur Banner à son laboratoire ? »

Natasha s’approcha alors du bon docteur, « Vous allez adorer, tous vos jouets sont là. »

*********

Dans la base de Loki, Selvig donnait ses directives sous le regard de Barton.

« Mettez tout ça là-bas. Comment vous avez fait pour trouver autant de monde ?

-Le SHIELD ne manque pas d’ennemis, docteur. »

Clint montra au professeur quelque chose sur un écran, « C’est ça que vous voulez ?

-Oui de l’iridium, on le trouve dans les météorites. Ils forment des anti-protons, le problème, c’est de s’en procurer.

-Surtout si le SHIELD sait que vous en avez besoin.

-Moi-même, je l’ignorais. »

En voyant Loki s’approcher, il s’écarta de Barton pour s’adresser à lui. « Le Tesseract m’a révélé tant de choses. C’est plus que du savoir, c’est de la vérité.

-Je sais. », Loki s’adressa alors à l’archer, « Que vous a-t-il révélé agent Barton ?

-Ma prochaine cible.

-Dîtes-moi ce qu’il vous faut. »

L’agent s’approcha d’une caisse de laquelle il déplia un arc tout en énonçant « Un moyen de diversion et un point de mire. »

*********

Dans l’héliporteur, alors que Coulson demandait au Captain s’il accepterait de signer ses cartes à collectionner qu’il avait mis plus de deux ans à réunir, avant d’être interrompu par un agent qui avait des coordonnées pour Loki qui correspondait à 67 %, 69 % en données comparées, à Stuttgart en Allemagne, au 28 Konigstrasse.

Fury envoya le Captain sur les lieux pour procéder à l’arrestation.


	7. Chapter 7

Au 28 Konigstrasse, un gala se déroulait. Au même moment, Le Captain enfilait son nouvel uniforme et Hawkeye descendit deux gardes armées dans un laboratoire allemand.

L’apparition de Loki et l’infraction dans le laboratoire envoyèrent des alarmes au labo des Stark qui se mirent immédiatement en route, Iron Man au gala et Shadow au labo qui portait des traces de l’infraction d’une personne employant un arc, probablement Hawkeye.

*********

Au gala, Loki mit hors service deux gardes pendant le discours d’introduction de l’événement et immobilisa l’orateur sur le dos d’une statue en forme de taureau au centre de la pièce et de la foule. L’Asgardien sorti de sa veste de costume u appareil qui se sépara en trois pointes avec un cercle lumineux au centre. Il le planta autour de son œil et l’appareil en fit une reconstitution holographique qu’il envoya à l’appareil entre les mains de Barton qui projeta une reproduction de l’œil face au capteur optique de la salle de stockage de l’iridium qui s’ouvrit alors.

La foule se précipita en courant vers la sortie et Loki suivit ses pauvres mortels en marchant tranquillement alors que son costume de gala était remplacé par son armure et son casque à cornes en or par magie.

Il lança une décharge d’énergie sur les voitures de police qui approchaient, empêchant une quelconque intervention de forces ennemies. Il projeta une illusion de lui-même à chaque extrémité de la place, piégeant ainsi une foule conséquente à laquelle il donna l’ordre de s’agenouiller devant lui. Voyant que la foule paniquait et n’obtempérait pas, il répéta son ordre en faisant s’illuminer son sceptre ainsi que celui des trois illusions de lui-même. Plus que terrorisé tout le monde s’agenouilla à ses pieds et le jeune dieu reprit avec un sourire.

« N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? Tel est l’essence caché de l'humanité, votre soif de soumission. L'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivreet vous poussent à vous écharper pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Vous étiez fait pour obéir. À jamais, vous vous prosternerez. »

Un vieil homme se leva alors et se tourna vers l’Asgardien. « Pas devant des hommes comme vous. »

Loki ricana alors. « Il n’y a pas d’homme comme moi.

-Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous. », lui répondit l’homme.

Le dieu du mal s’adressa alors à la foule, « Regardez votre aîné, mes amis. Qu’il vous served’exemple. »

Loki tenta de l’exterminer avec son sceptre, mais le rayon d’énergie fut stoppé par le bouclier de Captain America qui surgit devant l’homme et renvoya le coup dans le ventre du tireur qui fut projeté au sol.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne et que j’y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eu quelques désaccords. »

Loki se releva à l’aide de son sceptre, qui arrivait maintenant à la même auteure que le haut des cornes de son casque.

« Le soldat, l’homme d’une autre époque.

-C’est pas moi qui suis d’une autre époque. »

Un quinjet arriva derrière le Captain et une mitraillette sorti du ventre de l’appareil en même temps que l’agent Romanoff ordonnait « Loki, lâché votre arme et rendez-vous. »

Loki tira un puissant jet de d’énergie vers le quinjet qui évita le tir en virant de côté. Alors que le Captain lançait son bouclier vers l’Asgardien qui fut désorienté assez longtemps pour que l’homme étoilé lui donne un violent coup de poing au visage. Il s’ensuivit plusieurs coups parés par le sceptre et le bouclier des deux adversaires avant que Loki ne trouve une faille et n’envoie rouler sont adversaire contre les marches d’une fontaine.

En se relevant, Rogers envoya son bouclier vers le dieu qui le dévia avec son sceptre. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, les poings du soldat étant stoppé par le sceptre doré avant d’être envoyé s’écraser au sol par le même sceptre. L’Asgardien s’approcha alors du soldat, qui avait maintenant un genou à terre, et réitéra son ordre que Rogers refusa. Il se releva en un coup de pied retourné qui atteignit le dieu en pleine tête.

Le quinjet se repositionna et alors que Romanoff pestait pour trouver un bon angle, les basses d’AC/DC retentirent dans le cockpit et dans les hauts-parleurs de l’appareil. Puis, une voix retentit dans l’habitacle, une voix très connue.

« Agent Romanoff ? Je vous ai manqué ? », puis le système de tir fut désactivé.

Une armure rouge et or surgit du ciel et tira sur Loki de ses deux mains. Le dieu fut envoyé au sol avec un cri douloureux alors qu’Iron Man atterrait au sol dans une position avec un genou et une main en poing au sol avant de se relever et de tendre ses mains qui déployèrent des armes. L’une d’entre elle chargea le répulseur de sa paume, l’autre déploya des missiles prêts à tirer tout autour de son poignet et d’autres missiles sur chacune de ses épaules étaient prêt à tirer. Il se prononça en même temps que la chanson touchait à sa fin. « Vas-y, je t’attends tête de bouc. »

Le Captain vint se tenir aux côtés du milliardaire alors que Loki leva les mains en l’air et fit disparaître armure, casque et probablement le sceptre qui avait volé hors de vue. Immédiatement, le génie baissa les mains et rangea ses armes. « C’est bien. »

Le Captain prit la parole sans détourner son regard de Loki, « Monsieur Stark.

-Soldat. »


	8. Chapter 8

Alors que Loki était menotté et embarqué dans le quinjet, Tony appela sa sœur.

« Trésor ?

-Yep. Comment s’est passé le gala ?

-Plus mouvementé que d’habitude.

-De l’ambiance pour une fois.

-C’est vrai. On a arrêté Loki, aucun signe du Tesseract. Le labo ?

-Des flèches qui correspondent à celles qu’utilise Barton. Deux morts, la salle de stockage a été ouvert avec l’empreinte optique d’un de membre du gala.

-On a un mort dans la salle avec une blessure autour de l’œil causé par trois pointes enfoncé dans la peau.

-Probablement une sorte d’appareil de transfert, d’après les caméras, l’appareil a reconstitué un hologramme de l’œil.

-Ils ont volé quoi ?

-De l’iridium.

-L’agent stabilisateur trouvé sur les météorites ?

-Le même.

-Ok, je vais à l’héliporteur avec le Grand Méchant de l’espace, la Grande Méchante du SHIELD et le glaçon décongelé. Toi, tu rentres à la Tour et tu te connectes à l’héliporteur. Je vais te placer un point d’accès et tu va éplucher tous leurs dossiers, même ceux qu’on a déjà piraté, on est jamais à l’abri d’un piège avec eux.

-Romanoff est là ? Bon courage avec elle. Attends-moi si tu veux lui coller un point dans la figure ou quoi que ce soit. Oublie pas le rapport sur Rogers. J’installerai une trappe de les systèmes du SHIELD pour être sûre qu’ils ne nous cachent plus rien.

-Tu vas être sur les caméras pour Rogers… mon rapport sera pas vraiment utile. Et pour Banner, il y aura les hologrammes. Tu pourras lui dire bonjour.

-Même, fait un rapport et salue Banner pour moi.

-Reçu. »

*********

Dans le jet pour l’héliporteur, alors que Natasha faisait son rapport à Fury, Rogers s’approcha de Tony qui avait enlevé son casque.

« Je n’aime pas ça.

-Quoi ? Que le néo-gothique abandonne si facilement ?

-Ça ne m’a pas paru si facile que ça. Ce type pète la forme.

-Vous aussi vous êtes plutôt dynamique. Pour un vieux, je veux dire. C’est quoi votre truc ? Le pilate ?

-Quoi ? », Rogers semblait ne pas savoir de quoi parlait le milliardaire.

Comprenant la réaction du Captain, Tony reprit, « Oh, c’est comme l’aérobic. Des choses vous ont échappé pendant votre sieste au pays des glaçons.

-Fury ne m’avait pas dit qu’il vous engageait. », lança Rogers sarcastiquement.

Tony se fit un plaisir de lui répondre avec un petit sourire narquois, « Je sais, il y a des tas de choses que Fury vous cache. Tiens d’ailleurs, est-il allé jusqu’à vous cachez que j’ai une petite sœur ?

-Il n’en a pas eu besoin, vous faîtes la une des nouvelles assez souvent tous les deux. »

Des éclairs se mirent à tomber du ciel subitement, personne ne s’étant rendu compte de l’apparition des sombres nuages. Tony fut pris d’un doute en voyant Loki se tendre, mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, le Captain lui lança, « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs ?

-J’avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu’ils annoncent. »

Doute confirmé, Thor débarque. Comme au bon moment, un impact se produisit sur le toit de l’appareil et un blondinet de l’espace entra dans l’appareil après que le milliardaire eu enfilé son casque et abaissé la rampe.

Iron Man était sur le point de tirer sur le deuxième dieu quand il lui donna un coup de marteau dans le plastron qui l’envoya sur les fesses à côté des pilotes.

Les communications de l’armure crépitèrent alors, « Pas mal le marteau.

-Manon ! Déjà rentrée ?

-Presque.

-Et tu es déjà sur la caméra de l’armure.

-Elle est sur le côté de ma visière en permanence.

-Espionne.

-Officiellement, ex-espionne. »

Le milliardaire se releva juste à temps pour voir les nuages faire disparaître les silhouettes des deux dieux. Il grommela « Comme si un ne suffisait pas.

-Encore un Asgardien ?

-C’est un de nos alliés !

-Peu importe. S’il libère Loki ou s’il le tue, le Tesseract est perdu.

-Stark, il nous faut un plan d’attaque !

-J’ai un plan : attaque. »

Stark décolla alors que Rogers le maudissait dans sa tête et se saisissait d’un parachute. Romanoff le prévint « Je m’abstiendrai si j’étais à votre place.

-Je ne peux qu’intervenir.

-Ce sont des êtres légendaires, autrement dit des dieux !

-Il n’y a qu’un seul Dieu, madame, et je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il s’habille comme ça. »

Le Captain fini d’attacher son parachute et se saisit de son bouclier avant de sauter dans le vide pour rattraper les trois fuyards.

*********

Les deux Asgardiens se posèrent durement en haut d’une montagne. Alors que Thor atterrissait lourdement, Loki dérapa sur plusieurs mètres de roches dures. Le blond commença immédiatement sous les rires de Loki.

« Où est le Tesseract?

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Crois-tu réellement que tout ça m’amuse ?!

-Oh, tu devrais me remercier. Sans le Bifrost, combien d'énergie noire le Père de toute chose a-t-il invoqué pour t’envoyer ici ? Sur ta précieuse Terre. »

  
  


Thor laissa tomber Mjölnir, son marteau, faisant trembler la montagne. Il prend Loki. Son frère. Bien que Thor soit énervé pour ce qu'il a fait, une famille est tout pour un homme ou un dieu.

« Je croyais que tu avais péri.

-M’as-tu pleuré ?

-Nous l'avons tous fait. Notre père...

-Non, ton père. Il t’as révélé mes véritables origines, non ? »

Thor laissa partir Loki, qui s'éloigne de Thor, provoquant un écart encore plus grand entre eux alors que le blond reprenait, « Nous avons été élevé ensemble, nous avons joué ensemble, combattus ensemble. As-tu vraiment oublié ça ?

-Je me souviens d'une ombre. Je ne vivais qu’à l’ombre de ta grandeur. Je me souviens que tu m'as laissé tomber dans un abîme. J’étais roi et devrais encore l’être !

-Et tu t’empares du monde que j'aime en dédommagement d’offenses imaginaires. Non, la Terre est sous ma protection, Loki.

-Et c’est un succès absolument triomphal. Les humains s’entre-tuent en masse tendit que tu te croises les bras. Je veux les gouverner. Pourquoi m’en empêcher ?

-Te crois-tu donc supérieur aux Hommes ?

-Mais oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu ignores ce qu’est gouverner, mon frère. Le trône ne te sied guère. »

En colère, Loki pousse son frère sur le côté. Il marche vers le rebord. Tourne autour.

« J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l’existence ! J'ai grandi, fils d’Odin, durant mon exil ! J'ai vu le vrai pouvoir du Tesseract, et quand je le maîtriserai ... »

Thor s’enclencha à ces paroles et cria, « Qui vous a montré son pouvoir? Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ?

-Je suis ton roi !

-Pas ici ! Alors renonce au Tesseract ! Et au poison mortel de ce cauchemar ! Il faut que tu rentre avec moi.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas. Il te faut le cube pour me ramener, mais je ne sais même pas où je l’ai envoyé. »

Mjölnir revient à sa main.

« Vous écoutez bien, frère. Je... »

Le dieu du tonnerre fut percuté et embarqué par une fusée rouge et or vers la forêt en contrebas, laissant Loki seul et menotté sur la montagne face au départ de son frère.

« Je suis tout ouï. »


	9. Chapter 9

Thor et Iron Man se crashèrent dans la forêt. Thor se roule. Iron Man est toujours debout et dérape, mais garde ses distances. Il ouvre le casque et s’apprête à parler quand le blond le devance.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher !

-Alors ne me volez pas mes affaires.

-Je crois que vous ignorez qui vous avez devant vous.

-Heu, la Shakespeare Parade ? », Tony fit alors une imitation des textes du célèbre écrivain, « Oh mère sait-il donc que vous porta ces draperies ? »

L’imitation ne plus manifestement au dieu, « Cela vous dépasse totalement, homme de métal. Loki affrontera la justice Asgardienne !

-S’il me remet le cube, je vous le laisse. En attendant, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ... touriste. »

Le casque d’Iron Man se remet en place et il s'éloigne. En un mouvement rapide, Thor tire Mjölnir, le jette et le jette sur Iron Man et le fait passer à travers un arbre.

À la réception, le milliardaire se fit la réflexion, « Très bien. »

Du côté de la montagne, Loki regarde avec amusement. Thor lève la main et Mjölnir y revient. Thor balance le marteau, invoquant un rayon d'énergie. Iron Man se leva et de ses lui tira dessus avec ses mains, un tir d’énergie envoie le dieu sur son cul après avoir traversé un arbre. Thor, agenouillé au sol, tire Mjölnir dans sa main, le lève vers le ciel et y attire la foudre. Thor pointe le marteau vers Iron Man et l'effusion d'e lumière augmente en intensité.

« Puissance à 400% de capacité Monsieur.

-Intéressant. », vint une voix bien connue de Tony.

« Toujours là jeune fille ?

-Je t’ai pas quitté. Alors l’énergie à 400 % ?

-C’est pas si mal. »

Le milliardaire tire sur Thor qui se retrouve à genoux. Thor se relève et se précipite sur le génie qui le rencontra à mi-chemin. Iron Man saisit le dieux ils volèrent vers la montagne contre laquelle le génie fit râper le dos de l’Asgardien tout en remontant vers le ciel.

Thor et Iron Man redescendent dans la forêt, écrasant tout les arbressur leur chemin. Les deux adversaires se battent jusqu’à ce que Thor saisisse les poignets de son ennemi et commence à les écraser. Tony charge rapidement autant d'énergie qu'il peut et tire au visage de Thor qui tomba. Il se redressa et cogna la tête de Tony qui l’envoya ensuite dans le sol. Iron Man se redresse, décolle et accélère vers Thor, l'attrape par le bras et la cape et le balance dans un autre arbre. Les deux adversaires échangèrent de nombreux coups l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que le bouclier de Captain America ricochet sur Thor et Iron Man, les arrêtant. Ils lèvent les yeux et voient Steve Rogers debout au sommet d'un arbre tombé, le bouclier à la main.

« Hé! Ça y est, c’est fini ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire ici.

-Je suis seulement venu mettre un terme aux projets de mon frère !

-Alors prouvez-le ! Posez ce marteau à terre. », ordonna le bon Captain à l’asgardien.

Tony grimaça sous son casque, « Euh, ouais, non ! Mauvaise idée ! Il adore son marteau ! »

Thor donna un coup dans le plastron de l’armure qui s’écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je le mette à terre ? »

  
  


Thor saute haut dans les airs, élevant son marteau. Le Captain se protège derrière son bouclier qui entre en collision avec l’arme. Une onde de choc massive se produisit et tout les héros volèrent dans des directions opposés. Les trois protagonistes se relevèrent et se regardèrent.

« Bon, c’est réglé ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Dans l’héliporteur, Loki est amené dans une cellule sous la surveillance d’une dizaine de gardes armés. Quand ils passèrent devant le laboratoire, l’Asgardien planta son regard dans celui de Bruce et lui fit un sourire narquois.

Il finit son trajet dans une grande salle avec en son centre une cellule composée de grandes vitres et suspendue au-dessus du sol qui se trouvait quelques mètres en-dessous.

Fury se présenta et plaça devant un panneau de contrôle qu’il manipula. « Afin que les choses soient claires. Si vous tentez de fuir ou de rayer cette vitre... »

Le sol s’ouvrit pour laisser voir le vide. « Une chute de dix mille mètres pour finir dans un piège d’acier. Vous voyez le tableau ? »

Il referma le trou et désigna Loki puis le panneau de contrôle « Fourmis… botte.

-Impressionnante cette cage. Sans doute pas conçue pour moi.

-Conçu pour une chose beaucoup plus forte que vous. »

L’Asgardien s’approcha des caméras de sa cellule reliés à des écrans sur le plateau de la table de réunion au centre de commandement de l’appareil que regardait la Veuve, le docteur Banner et Steve Rogers pendant que Thor écoutait tout en regardant devant lui par la grande fenêtre qui montrait le ciel. Manon regardait ça depuis la Tour Stark et envoyait le flux audio et vidéo à Tony.

« Ho oui, un monstre sans âme qui persiste à se croire un homme. Vous devez être désespéré pour appeler ces infortunées créatures à votre secours.

-Si je suis désespéré ? Vous voulez faire la guerre à mon monde, vous voulez une force au-delà de votre contrôle, vous dîtes aimer la paix et vous tuez pour le plaisir. Je suis prêt à admettre que vous me désespérez… Et vous pourriez bien le regretter.

-Hoo, ça vous rend fou d’être aussi près du but. Si près d’avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir, le pouvoir absolu… Pour en faire quoi ? Illuminer l’humanité toute entière... avant qu’on vous rappelle ce qu’est le véritable pouvoir ?

-Alors dîtes au véritable pouvoir de m’appeler s’il veut un magazine ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

*********

Dans la salle de commandement, les écrans de la cellule de Loki disparurent et Bruce prit la parole juste avant le Captain. « Il est plutôt attachant finalement.

-Loki va faire traîner les choses. Alors, Thor, qu’est-ce qu’il prépare ? »

L’asgardien fournit immédiatement une réponse au Captain, « Il a une armée, on les appelle les Chitauris. Ils ne viennent ni d’Asgard ni d’aucun monde connu. Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la Terre, en échange, je suppose, du Tesseract.

-Une armée ? Venue de l’espace ? », s’étonna le super soldat.

En bon scientifique, Bruce se concentrait déjà sur le problème, « Il a donc besoin d’un autre portail. C’est pour ça qu’il lui faut Eric Selvig.

-Selvig ?

-Oui, c’est un astrophysicien.

-Et un ami. », déclara le dieu.

Natasha se chargea d’annoncer au blond la possession de son ami, « Loki l’a apparemment envoûté… en même temps qu’un des nôtres. »

Le Captain réorienta la discussion, « Pourquoi Loki s’est laissé capturé ? C’est pas ici qu’il trouvera une armée. »

Mais Bruce avait une autre idée derrière la tête, « On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est pas tout seul dans sa tête. C’est un malade mental ce type. »

Cela ne plus apparemment pas à Thor, « Modérer vos propos ! Loki a perdu la raison, mais il vient d’Asgard. Et c’est mon frère.

-Il a tué quatre-vingts personnes en deux jours. », contra la femme du groupe.

« Il a été adopté. », fourni l’asgardien.

Bruce reprit la parole, « Je crois que c’est un problème technique. L’iridium ! À quoi va leur servir…

-C’est un agent stabilisateur. », coupa Tony en entrant dans la pièce à côté de Coulson à qui il s’adressa ensuite. « Non je vous assure, prenez un week-end. Je vous emmènerai à Portland avec Manon.

-Oui, je vous remercie, c’est gentil.

-L’important, c’est d’aimer.

-Je vous laisse.

-Très bien. », le génie pressa alors un doigt sur son oreillette, « Allô Trésor, toujours là ? Oui, parfait. Vois si tu peux nous organiser un voyage à Portland pour trois, on emmènera Coulson… Super ma belle t’es génial. Je t’aime bisous. »

Il retira l’apareil de son oreille et reprit en avançant autour de la table. « Ça veut dire que le portail n’implosera pas comme il l’a fait au SHIELD. »

Il tapota le bras de Thor en passant derrière lui. « À charge de revanche Point Break, tu dépotes mon grand. Sans compter que ce nouveau portail s’ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaitera. »

Il s’approcha de la place qu’occupait Fury autour des écrans. « Heu, levez les mains de misaines et levez les voiles. » Les agents en bas le regardèrent sans rien comprendre, puis le génie pointa une direction en s’exclamant « Ce type fait une partie de Galaga ! Il pensait que ça se verrait pas, mais ça se voit. »

Il se cacha l’œil droit et regarda les écrans à droite, « Comment Fury arrive à voir ça ?

-Il se tourne. » Répondit l’agent Hill.

« Ça doit être épuisant. Quand au reste des matériaux, l’agent Barton peut se les procurer très facilement. Le seul élément majeur manquant est une alimentation électrique à haute densité énergétique suffisante pour exciter le cube. » Il posa un appareil de la taille d’un boulon sous un tableau de bord et un bip retenti de son oreillette dans sa poche, lui confirmant que Manon et JARVIS étaient au travail.

Sceptique, Hill lui demanda « Depuis quand êtes-vous un expert en astrophysique thermos-nucléaire ?

-Hier soir. Deux semaines pour ma sœur, elle avait un pressentiment. Le dossier, les notes de Selvig, la théorie de l’extraction, la formule. Sommes-nous les seuls à faire nos devoirs ? »

Le Captain lui répondit, « Est-ce que Loki a besoin d’une source d’énergie spécifique ?

-Il lui faudrait chauffer le cube jusqu’à cent-vingt millions de degrés kelvins rien que pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb. », lui répondit Banner.

Stark reprit en fixant l’autre scientifique.

« À moins que Selvig ai trouvé un moyen de stabiliser l’effet de tunnel quantique.

-S’il arrive à faire ça, il pourrait déclencher une fusion ionique dans n’importe quel réacteur de la planète.

-Enfin quelqu’un avec qui communiquer, en plus de ma sœur naturellement. Ravi de vous rencontrez, docteur Banner. Vos travaux sur les collisions d’anti-électrons sont sans équivalent et j’adore votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra-violent. Ma sœur aussi d’ailleurs, elle est totalement jalouse de moi car elle ne peut pas vous rencontrer.

-Merci. »

Fury entra au même moment et indiqua immédiatement « Le docteur Banner n’est là que pour localiser le cube. J’aimerai beaucoup que vous fassiez équipe. »

Stark regarda le docteur pour accord et Rogers reprit, « Je commencerai par la canne de Loki. Elle est peut-être magique, mais elle ressemble vraiment à une arme d’HYDRA.

-Ça reste à voir, mais elle est alimenté par le cube. J’aimerais savoir comment Loki s’en est servi pour faire de deux de mes meilleurs agents ses deux singes volants personnels.

-Ses singes volants ? C’est quoi ça ?

-Le Magicien d’Oz ! J’ai compris la référence. », expliqua le capitaine, encore confus en ce nouveau siècle et fier d’avoir enfin réussi à saisir une des nombreuses références qu’il avait entendu depuis son réveil.

Tony se tourna vers le bon scientifique. « On va jouer, docteur ?

-Par ici monsieur.

-Ma sœur va travailler avec nous en holo-conférence. On aurait aimé pouvoir venir tous les deux mais, malheureusement, le monde ne peut pas se passer de deux Stark à la fois, même en cas d’invasion, elle est donc toujours à la maison et, étant le miracle qu’elle est, elle va jongler entre nous et ses responsabilités.

-Holo-conférence ? Impressionnant. »

Plus bas, un agent changea son panneau de contrôle pour une partie de Galaga.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans le labo, Bruce passait un détecteur de rayons gamma sur le sceptre tout en expliquant à Tony qui était en train de paramétrer une des malles qu’il avait apporté pour inclure Manon dans les recherches.

Bruce s’adressa alors au brun, « Le rayonnement gamma correspond tout à fait au rapport de Selvig sur le Tesseract. Mais il faudra des semaines pour l’analyser.

-Si on évite le serveur central en se branchant directement au réseau, on devrait y arriver en moins de six cent terra-flops. Bonjour Trésor, tu pourrais nous faire ça ? »

Étonné, Bruce leva les yeux de ses relevés pour voir une silhouette holographique en couleur, et non bleue électrique comme il se l’était imaginé, apparaître au centre de la pièce pour prendre l’apparence de la cadette Stark qui confirma, « Sans aucun problème, laisse-moi trente secondes. ». Elle s’approcha d’une table de contrôle holographique apparu dans le coin du laboratoire et se mit à entrer des commandes. Maintenant impressionné, le scientifique s’approcha des hologramme alors que l’aîné lui fournissait quelques explications.

« Elle se trouve sur la console de travail dans l’étage principal de la Tour. En réalité, il s’agit d’une table à manger, mais toutes les tables du bâtiment sont équipées de ce dispositif. Si elle se retourne, elle peut voir tout le labo en temps, couleurs et déplacement réel. Si vous vous approchez de l’écran, vous pouvez voir ce qu’elle tape. Pareil de son côté.

-Et dire que je n’ai apporté que ma brosse à dent. », ironisa le bon docteur.

Manon annonça alors au duo, « C’est bon, vous êtes en ligne. Docteur Banner, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis fan de tous vos travaux. Vous devriez passer nous voir à la Tout Stark un de ces quatre. Les dix derniers étages son consacrés à la recherche.

-Un bonheur doc, vous allez adorer.

-Merci, mais la dernière fois que je suis venu à New York, j’ai failli démolir Harlem. »

Tony s’était approché de Bruce et avait saisit un petit bâton électrique alors que la cadette reprenait, « Nous vous promettons un endroit sans stress, pas de tensions, pas de surprises... », et comme pour la contredire, son frère planta son bâton dans les côtes du bon docteur, ce qui lui arracha une petite secousse.

« Aïe !

-Tony, si tu veux qu’il sache qu’il sera tranquille à la tour, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. », lança Manon à son frère. Frère qui était un peu étonné du manque de réaction de Bruce.

« Rien ? …

-Eh ! Vous êtes dingue ? », s’exclama le Captain qui était entré dans le labo et avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Le jury le délibère. » Sans lui prêter plus d’attention, l’aîné Stark reprit à l’adresse du professeur « Quelle maîtrise, c’est quoi votre secret ? Le jazz, du tam-tam, un gros sac d’herbe ?

-Tout est une plaisanterie pour vous ? », lui demanda le Captain, irrité.

Et Tony se réjouissait de l’irritation de son homologue, « Tout ce qui est drôle.

-Menacer la sécurité de tous les passagers n’est pas une plaisanterie. Excusez-le docteur. »

Bruce, jusque-là, silencieux prit la parole « Non, c’est rien. Je serais pas à bord si je n’étais pas capable de gérer une petite piqûre.

-Vous êtes trop prudent mon grand. Ayez le goût du risque. »

N’y tenant plus, Rogers finit par claquer, « Et vous restez concentré sur les problèmes, monsieur Stark !

-C’est pas ce que je fais ? »

Son frère allait probablement ajouter quelque chose, mais Manon prit la parole, « Pourquoi Fury ne vous appelle que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous cache hein ? Nous ne pouvons résoudre l’équation que si nous avons toutes les variables.

-Vous croyez que Fury a un autre but, mademoiselle ? », la questionna Steve.

La brune acquiesça, « C’est un espion Captain, c’est l’Espion. Ses secrets ont des secrets.

-Ce que dit ma sœur vous travaille aussi Bruce pas vrai ? », renchérit Tony.

-Euh, je veux seulement finir mon boulot d’accord ?

-Docteur. »

Le professeur s’arrêta quand le Captain lui demanda, plutôt ordonna, de parler. Il hésita et enleva ses lunettes, « ‘‘Vous voulez illuminer l’humanité.’’ C’est ce que Loki a dit à Fury à propos du cube.

-Je l’ai entendu. », lui dit Tony alors que l’autre scientifique continuait.

« Et bien, je crois qu’il parlait de vous Stark. Même si Barton n’a rien dit à Loki à propos de la Tour, elle a fait une des infos.

-Quoi la Tour Stark ? Cet espèce d’horrible… »

En voyant les regards que lui lançaient les deux héritiers et propriétaires de la Tour, Rogers ne finit pas sa phrase et se corrigea. « … Ce bâtiment de New York ?

-Alimenté par un réacteur ARK, une source d’énergie indépendante. Il sera auto-alimenté pendant, quoi, un an ? », questionna Bruce.

Tony fournit une réponse, « Ce n’est que le prototype. Nous sommes les précurseurs de l’énergie verte auto-générée. Voilà où il veut en venir.

-Alors pourquoi le SHIELD ne les a pas impliqué dès le départ dans le projet ? En fait, pourquoi ils s’occupent d’énergie puisque c’est pas leur spécialité ? », interrogea encore Bruce.

Le porteur d’armure déclara alors, « Je ferais peut-être bien d’étudier ça quand notre programme de décryptage, sous la supervision de ma sœur et JARVIS, aura fini de craquer tous les dossiers sécurisés du SHIELD.

-Stark, vous voulez dire que… », commença Steve, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par le scientifique milliardaire.

« Manon et JARVIS l’on mit en route dès que j’ai embarqué. On connaîtra bientôt tout les sales petits secrets que le SHIELD veut nous garder. Fruits secs ?

-Et vous vous demandez pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de vous à bord.

-Un service fondé sur l’intelligence qui a peur de l’intelligence, historiquement, c’est pas top.

-Je crois que Loki veut nous mettre à l’épreuve. Il y a là un homme qui veut déclencher une guerre et si nous nous dispersons, il réussira. Nous avons des ordres, nous devons les suivre. », à ce niveau-là, Steve grognait presque.

Et Tony l’énerva encore un peu plus, « Suivre c’est pas trop notre style chez les Stark.

-Et c’est si important le style ?

-Parmi les personnes présentes, laquelle a) porte un costume moulant flashy qui b) sert pas à grand-chose ? Trésor, tu enregistres bien ? Ça pourrai me resservir. », plaisanta le génie.

Manon lui répondit d’un ton totalement sérieux, « Tout est sauvegardé sur le serveur. »

Bruce s’inquiéta un peu d’un certain point qui devait être clarifié, « Steve, rassurez-moi, tout ça ne vous perturbe pas trop ?

-Retrouvez le cube. »

Rogers sortit du laboratoire sans répondre à Bruce et se dirigeait vers le centre de commandement quand il hésita puis fini par faire demi-tour sous les yeux de Manon toujours connectés aux caméras qui avait deviné ce qu’il allait chercher et savait ce qu’il trouverait.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Steve quitta la pièce, Tony se mit à grogner à voix haute, « C’est ça le type que notre père admirait tant ? Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de ne pas le décongeler.

-Tony…

-Pardon pardon, j’ai rien dit Trésor, j’ai rien dit. Mais tu dois avouer que…

-Tu ne le ramènes pas à la maison quand je suis là.

-J’espère ne jamais le faire tout court.

-Dit pas ça frangin… »

Un peu amusé, Bruce se retrouva obligé de couper le duo, « Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il n’a pas tort à propos de Loki. Il a une longueur d’avance sur nous.

-Tout ce qu’il a, c’est de la dynamite de chez ACMÉ. Ça va lui exploser au visage. Et nous serons là quand ça arrivera.

-Ha oui ? Je lirai ça dans la presse. »

En même temps qu’il parlait, Bruce envoya un diagramme sur l’écran de Manon et sur celui de Tony qui reprit tout en l’étudiant, « Où vous vous déguiserez comme nous tous, à l’exception de Manon qui elle va rester tranquillement avec le même nombre de paparazzis aux fesses que d’habitude.

-Ce qui signifie tous les paparazzis, comme toi Tony. Tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé cher frère ne crains rien. », ironisa la cadette.

Bruce reprit le fil de la discussion, « Cela dit le duo de choc, moi, je n’ai pas une jolie armure. Je m’expose. Les nerfs à vif. C’est un cauchemar.

-Vous savez, Manon n’a pas d’armure. Je finis toujours par la lui refuser et même si elle peut se la construire seule, elle ne l’a encore jamais fait. Et puis j’ai un éclat de Shrapnel qui essaie de se frayer constamment un chemin vers mon cœur. », révéla Tony.

Il laissa tomber son écran tout comme les deux autres scientifiques et tapota le réacteur pendant que la fratrie se rapprochait de Bruce. « Ce truc l’en empêche. Ce petit cercle de lumière fait désormais parti de moi. Il n’y a pas que l’armure, c’est un horrible privilège.

-Mais vous pouvez le contrôler.

-Parce que j’ai appris grâce à cette fantastique jeune femme qui reste à mes côtés malgré toute la merde que je lui cause.

-C’est la différence. »

Bruce tenta de reprendre son travail, mais Tony, de l’autre côté de l’écran, l’en empêcha en déplaçant les diagrammes et autre relever sur le côté pendant que Manon, entre les deux hommes, reprenait. « Écoutez, je crois avoir tout lu sur votre accident, et Tony est d’accord avec moi : un rayonnement gamma aussi fort aurai dû vous tuer.

-Alors vous voulez dire que ce Hulk, l’Autre, je veux dire, m’a sauvé la vie ? C’est beau. Belle hypothèse. Sauvé pour quoi ?

-On le découvrira.

-Peut-être que vous le regretterez.

-Où peut-être pas. »

Les trois scientifiques retournèrent alors à leurs postes de travail, face à la grande baie vitrée qui les exposaient aux yeux de tous.

*********

Sous les yeux des caméras surveillées par Manon, Steve Rogers força l’ouverture d’une des nombreuses portes verrouillées du vaisseau. Par un bon impressionnant, il escalada l’une des passerelles et continua sa route discrètement.

*********

Un camion de transport, en route pour une destination inconnue, contenait dans sa remorque un appareil très complexe ainsi que deux scientifiques dont le docteur Selvig qui manipulait l’iridium par-dessus le Tesseract pour le placer dans un appareil qui l’incorpora et s’activa.

*********

Dans le centre de commandement, l’agent Coulson rassurait Thor, qui avait relever sa cape, sur le sort de Jane Foster, une humaine qui lui était chère et qui avait été déplacé dans un centre de recherche isolé pour qu’elle puisse travailler sans risquer d’être attaquée. Ils discutèrent d’Eric Selvig et du fait que la venue de l’Asgardien avait bouleversé beaucoup de choses. Asgardien qui se reprochait d’avoir apporté la folie de son frère sur Terre.« Enfant, je ne rêvais que de guerre... »

Fury surgit à ces mots, « La guerre n’a pas encore commencé. Croyez-vous pouvoir amener Loki à nous dire où est le Tesseract ?

-Ça, je l’ignore. Son esprit est bien loin du mien, il ne rêve plus de pouvoir, mais aussi de vengeance… contre moi. Nulles souffrances ne pourraient étancher sa soif.

-Bien des hommes croient ça avant de commencer à souffrir.

-Qu’attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

-Je vous le demande : qu’êtes-vous réellement prêt à faire pour nous ?

-Loki est prisonnier.

-Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que c’est le seul passager de ce vaisseau qui soit ravi d’y être ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Dans sa cellule, Loki faisait les cent pas. Il s’arrêta d’un coup, souri et se tourna vers la Veuve Noire qui se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres de la vitre. « Hum, il y a fort peu de personnes capable de me surprendre.

-Mais vous saviez que je viendrais.

-Après… Après toutes les tortures que Fury aurait concoctées, vous seriez venue en amie, tel un baume, et j’aurai pu coopérer.

-Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez fait à l’agent Barton.

-Disons que je lui ai ouvert l’esprit. »

La Veuve s’approcha lentement jusqu’à se tenir juste devant la cellule. « Lorsque vous aurez gagné, lorsque vous serez roi de la montagne, qu’arrivera-t-il à son esprit ?

-Hooo, serais-ce de l’amour, agent Romanoff ?

-L’amour, c’est pour les enfants, j’ai une dette envers lui.

-Racontez. »

Romanoff hésita puis imita Loki et alla s’asseoir sur une chaise astucieusement placée devant la cage alors que Manon se préparait pour la révélation choc qu’elle s’attendait que l’espionne invente, en se détournant vers un autre poste de contrôle, celui-ci hors champs des hologrammes du laboratoire, qui indiquait l’avancement du piratage de données, les commandes de l’héliporteur ainsi que tous les flux audios et visuels des caméras.

« Bien avant de travailler pour le SHIELD, je… disons que j’avais voulu devenir célèbre. J’avais développé des talents particuliers peu m’importait pour qui je m’en servais ou sur qui. J’ai été repéré par le SHIELD de la pire manière. L’agent Barton fut chargé de m’éliminer, il en a décidé autrement. »

Manon fut légèrement déçue de voir que l’agent avait raconter la vérité, ou ce qu’elle pensait être la vérité sur son ‘‘recrutement’’ et scandalisée qu’elle ait été aussi imprudente. C’était une veuve à la fin, et la Chambre Rouge l’a désignée comme leur meilleur élément ! Une honte ! Mais avant qu’elle fasse quoi que ce soit, Loki reprit la parole, avec un sourire narquois et un air amusé bien visible.

« Et que ferez-vous donc si je fais serment de l’épargner ?

-Je ne vous libérerais pas. »

À ces mots, Loki eut un immense sourire, « Ho non mais j’adore ça ! Votre monde est en péril et vous marchandez pour un humain ?

-Des régimes s’écroulent tous les jours. Cela dit, je ne pleure pas pour autant, je suis russe. Ou je l’étais.

-Et qui êtes-vous maintenant ?

-Ça n’a vraiment rien de bien compliqué. J’ai une dette gravée au fer rouge, à effacer de ma conscience.

-Le pouvez-vous ? Peut-on vraiment effacer tellement de dettes ? La fille de Drakov ? São Paulo ? L’incendie de l’hôpital ? Barton m’a tout révélé. Votre conscience est comme une plaie, le sang y coule à flots, vous croyez que sauver un homme pas plus vertueux que vous changera quoi que ce soit ? Ce n’est là que vulgaires sensibleries. Vous n’êtes qu’une fillette en prière. C’est pathétique ! »

*********

Plusieurs choses ce son déroulé en même temps que Loki continuait sa tirade, toute légèreté envolée et d’un ton menaçant.

*********

**« Vous mentez et tuez au service de menteurs... »**

Manon se moquait du jeu d’actrice pathétique de la veuve quand le piratage prit fin. Elle le transféra à Tony pour qu’ils puissent l’étudier tous les trois avec Tony et Bruce.

*********

**« … et de tueur. Vous prétendez être différente, obéir à votre propre code... »**

Dans la base de commandement, Manon laissa l’alerte de son piratage apparaître sur les écrans d’un des agents qui alerta Hill. Elle leva la tête vers Fury.

*********

**« …dans le but de racheter ces horreurs. Mais elles font parties de vous et elles ne disparaîtront jamais. »**

Le Captain ouvrit une des caisses de la salle de stockage qu’il avait forcé.

Il y trouva des armes et un casque d’HYDRA.

*********

Loki, qui s’était levé peu après Romanoff, s’avança tout au long de son monologue, puis tapa du poing contre la vitre de sa cellule. Ce faisant, Natasha recula, jouant à la jeune femme effrayée, ce qui passa au-dessus de la tête de Loki alors qu’il continuait. « Je ne toucherai pas à Barton. Pas avant qu’il ne vous exécute lentement, intimement, en se servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes. Puis il s’éveillera juste assez longtemps pour admirer son ouvrage et quand il brûlera, je lui fendrais le crâne. Voilà ma proposition, misérable vermine ! »

Continuant son numéro, Romanoff lui tourna le dos et baissa la tête, elle mima des sanglots et dit d’une voix quelque peu hésitante, « Vous êtes un monstre.

-Haha. Oh non, vous avez invité le monstre. »

Romanoff laissa tomber son numéro (assez facile à percer vous dira Manon quand elle regardera la vidéo plus tard, pour l’instant, elle fouillait les plans secrets du SHIELD), et se retourna toute professionnelle vers le dieu. « Alors, c’est Banner. C’est votre plan.

-Quoi ? »

Romanoff ne répondit pas à l’Asgardien surpris et fit le tour de la cellule pour sortir de la pièce tout en donnant ses ordres dans l’oreillette. « Loki veut déchaîner Hulk, que Banner ne sorte pas du labo, j’arrive. Et envoyé Thor. »

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Loki qui l’avait suivit du regard, « Merci pour votre coopération. », puis elle sortie.


	14. Chapter 14

La porte du labo s’ouvrit et un Nick Fury enragé, mais toujours maître de lui-même pénétra les lieux. « À quoi vous jouez monsieur et mademoiselle Stark ?

-Euh, ma sœur et moi, nous posions à peu près la même question à votre sujet.

-Vous deviez localiser le cube cosmique.

-Le balayage progresse, l’algorithme cherche la signature et dès qu’on l’aura, l’endroit s’affichera à un kilomètre près. »

Avec son explication, le docteur Banner pointa un des écrans derrière Fury avec l’avancé de la progression et avec quelques manipulations, Manon montra à Fury l’avancement à 48 % tout en restant à côté de son frère qui était assis sur une table. La jeune femme prit la parole tout en regardant l’écran des données du SHIELD qui émit un petit bip. « Ouais et on vous rendra votre cube les doigts… dans le nez. C’est quoi la phase 2 ? »

À cet instant, Rogers surgit dans la pièce et posa bruyamment l’un des fusils HYDRA de la caisse qu’il avait ouverte. « En phase 2, le SHIELD se sert du cube pour produire des armes. Désolé, l’informatique est un peu trop lente pour moi.

-Rogers, nous avons compilé les informations liées au Tesseract, ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons produire... »

Tony se leva, tourna son écran et Banner contourna la table tandis que la cadette se contentait de la traverser, étant un hologramme, pendant que son frère coupait la parole au directeur, « Excusez-moi Nick, qu’est-ce que vous mentiez ? », l’écran affichait des plans d’armes.

Rogers reprit en même temps qu’un Thor quelque peu confus et une Natasha Romanoff déterminé entraient. « Je me trompais colonel, le monde n’a pas changé.

-Vous étiez au courant de ça Romanoff ? », demanda alors Bruce.

L’espionne engagea alors la discussion avec le scientifique, « Docteur Banner, est-ce que vous accepteriez de vous éloignez de ces instruments de laboratoire ?

-J’étais à Calcutta, c’était pas assez éloigné pour vous ?

-Loki vous manipule docteur.

-C’est pas ce que vous avez fait aussi ?

-Vous n’êtes pas venu parce que je vous faisais les yeux doux.

-Je ne partirai pas d’ici parce que vous avez vos nerf ma jolie, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi le SHIELD veut le Tesseract pour construire des armes de destruction massives. »

Fury pointa son doigt vers Thor. « À cause de lui !

-Moi ?

-L’an dernier, la Terre a reçu un visiteur d’une autre planète qui, dans sa folie vengeresse, à détruit une petite ville. Nous avons compris que non seulement nous n’étions pas seul, mais que nous étions désespérément, ridiculement, sous-armé.

-Mon peuple ne demande qu’à être en paix avec votre planète.

-Mais vous n’êtes sûrement pas seul là-haut. Et vous êtes loin d’être l’unique menace. Le monde se remplit d’adversaire impossible à affronter et à contrôler. »

« Comme vous contrôliez le cube ? », Rogers.

« Votre projet pour le Tesseract est sûrement ce qui a attiré Loki, ainsi que ses alliés. C’est le signal pour tous les royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure. », Thor.

« Forme supérieure ? », Rogers.

« Vous nous avez forcé la main, il a fallu qu’on trouve un moyen... », Fury.

« Une dissuasion nucléaire. C’est toujours la meilleure façon de calmer tout le monde. », Manon.

« Veuillez me rappelez comment vous avez fait fortune Stark ? », Fury.

« S’ils fabriquaient toujours des armes, les Stark seraient certainement une... », Rogers.

« Hé, une minute, pourquoi on ne parle plus que de nous ? », Tony.

« D’habitude, vous aimez ça. », Rogers.

« Je croyais les humains plus évolué, je dois dire. », Thor.

« On croit rêver, est-ce qu’on vient sur votre planète pour tout faire sauter ? », Fury.

« Vous traitez vos champions avec un tel mépris ! », Thor

« Vous savez très bien... », Rogers à Tony.

« Vous n’êtes pas notre père ! », Tony à Rogers.

« Est-ce que vous êtes aussi naïf ? », Romanoff à Thor, « Le SHIELD est à l’affût des menaces potentielles ! »

« Captain America est sous observation ? », Banner.

« Nous le sommes tous. », Romanoff.

« Ne vous occupez pas de lui docteur. », Fury.

« Quoi ? Doc vous êtes sur la liste ? », Tony.

« Pourriez-vous me laisser répondre ? », Fury

« Vous auriez dû me laisser ramener Loki à Asgard ! », Thor.

« Stark, je jure, à la prochaine plaisanterie... », Rogers.

« Menace verbale ! Tous aux abris ! », Tony.

« Vous pourriez essayer de me respecter. », Rogers.

« Il faut que je vous neutralise ou quoi ? », Thor.

« Essayez de me toucher et vous verrez. », Banner.

Du coin de l’œil, Manon vit le sceptre commencé à briller. Elle voulut prévenir tout le monde, mais…

*********

Un avion du SHIELD repéra les signaux émis par le sceptre en s’approchant de l’héliporteur.

« Transporteur six six bravo, veuillez confirmer vos codes d’accès. Je vous ai sur écran, mais pas sur le registre. Quel est votre chargement ?

-Armes et munitions. Terminé. »

À l’arrière de l’appareil, un commando de soldat était en train de s’équiper, dont l’agent Barton.


	15. Chapter 15

… Le rythme soutenu de la dispute l’en empêcha.

« Vous parlez de contrôle et vous ne songez qu’au chaos », Thor.

« C’est son mode opératoire non ? En fait on est quoi, une équipe ? Non non non, on est un composé chimique qui provoque le chaos. On est… une bombe à retardement. », Banner.

« Vous, éloignez-vous de moi. », Fury à Bruce.

Et alors que Manon était sur le point de prévenir tout le monde à propos du sceptre, son frère et Rogers entamèrent une nouvelle dispute, Tony en première ligne.

« Et pourquoi il aurait pas le droit de péter un peu les plombs ?

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Ne me provoquez pas vous !

-Plus vous m’en empêcherez, plus j’en aurai envie.

-Ouais, vous jouez aux durs sous votre armure, si on vous l’enlève, vous êtes quoi ?

-Un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire. Et un super grand frère, à faire confirmer par ma sœur.

-Je connais des gars sans tout ça qui en valent dix. J’ai vu ce que vous faîtes les seuls pour qui vous vous battez vous et votre sœur sont vous-même. Vous n’êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier, couché sur des barbelés pour que d’autres soldats rampent sur vous.

-Non, nous on couperait les barbelés. N’insultez pas ma sœur.

-Toujours une pirouette. Oui vous n’êtes peut-être pas une menace mais évitez de vous faire passer pour un héros. »

C’est alors que Manon intervint en s’adressant à Steve sur un ton calme et calculateur que le Captain ne semblait pas apprécier, « Un héros ? Comme vous ? Contrairement à mon frère, vous êtes une expérience de laboratoire Rogers. Contrairement à mon frère, tout ce qui fait de vous un type exceptionnel est sorti d’une bouteille.

-Vous vous sentez à l’abri dans votre tour mademoiselle ? Si vous étiez ici et non caché sous la forme d’un hologramme, diriez-vous encore cela ?

-Cela et plus encore. J’ajouterai aussi un poing dans votre visage. N’oubliez pas une chose Rogers, que je sois présente dans cet engin ou non, je n’aurais toujours aucun problème à vous faire crier pour la pitié. Je ne suis pas entrée toute gringalette dans une boîte pour en ressortir dopée de stéroïdes, je ne me transforme pas en titan vert quand j’enrage, je ne suis pas un dieu de la foudre d’une autre planète, je ne suis pas une super-espionne à la botte du SHIELD, je ne suis pas un archer à la botte du SHIELD et je ne me bats certainement pas dans une super-armure contre les grands méchants, mais même sans tout ça, même sans faire partie d’un groupe de prétendus héros, je peux vous faire plus de mal que toutes ces personnes réunit. Vous voulez recevoir le meilleur conseil de votre vie Rogers ? Ne me donnez jamais, je dis bien jamais, envie de vous détruire car alors, il ne restera de vous qu’une coquille vide qui suppliera qu’on l’achève, si tant est que vous parveniez encore à ouvrir la bouche. »

Toute l’assistance resta là à regarder la jeune héritière, choquée des paroles entendues à l’instant et, pour être honnête, tous transit de peur à certains degrés devant cette frêle jeune femme réussissant à déborder de danger même à des centaines de kilomètres d’eux. Tony rayonna de fierté vers sa sœur, ce qui concentra à nouveau la colère de Rogers sur lui.

Fury, quant à lui, tremblait en son moi profond que sa filleule soie allée jusqu’à ce point. Jusqu’au point où elle laissait autant de la personnalité construite autour de Shadow débordé d’elle en une seule fois… Ses deux filleuls ne lui pardonneraient jamais pour la phase 2. Cette fois, c’était plus qu’évident si la calme personnalité qu’affichait toujours Manon avait explosée ainsi en cette bête dangereuse qu’elle était… en la Marchande de Mort ? Oui, aucun autre nom ne pouvait être employé, à mi-chemin entre Manon Stark et Shadow se trouvait l’être qui venait de parler, la Marchande de Mort.

*********

Tandis que le jet survolait l’héliporteur pour s’approcher de l’arrière, Clint Barton décocha une flèche qui fit une courbe pour aller se planter directement à côté d’une des hélices.

*********

Décidant d’ignorer complètement la jeune femme qui n’avait aucunement perdu son air calme et glacé de jugement malgré sa tirade, Rogers se reconcentra sur le frère, « Mettez votre armure, allons faire quelques rounds. »

« Hahahah, vous êtes tellement mesquin et grotesque. » Thor avait décidé d’ignorer lui aussi la jeune femme pour ne pas replonger dans la paralysie dans laquelle le froid monologue de la brune l’avait plongé. Comme tout le monde apparemment. Manon ne s’en offensa pas, sachant qu’elle avait fait son effet et se retirant de la dispute.

« Ouais, c’est une super équipe. », Banner.

« Agent Romanoff, veuillez escorter le docteur Banner jusqu’à... », Fury.

« Où ça ? Vous avez loué ma chambre. », claqua Bruce.

« La cellule n’était là qu’au cas où... », Fury tenta de s’expliquer.

« Au cas où il aurait fallu me tuer. Et bien, je regrette, j’ai essayé, on ne peut pas. », cracha Bruce.

Voyant les regards lancer par toutes les personnes dans cette pièce et surtout par celui maintenant triste, mais compréhensif de la cadette Stark, le scientifique reprit.

« Je touchais le fond, j’ai décidé d’en finir alors je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l’Autre l’a carrément recraché. Alors je suis passé à autre chose. Je me suis consacré à aider mon prochain, je m’en sortais bien. Jusqu’à ce que vous me rameniez dans cet espèce de cirque et en mettant tout le monde en danger. Vous voulez savoir mon secret agent Romanoff ? Savoir comment je garde mon calme ? », Bruce semblait vraiment en colère.

Les deux super-espions se préparèrent à sortir leurs pistolets de leurs étuis et la cadette active tout les minuscules pistolets intégrés aux murs du labo sauf la grande baie vitrée donnant vu sur l’immense hall ouvert sur le ciel et en les faisant ciblé le docteur, en particuliers sa main gauche.

« Docteur Banner, posez ce sceptre. », ordonna le Captain.

Choqué, de ce qui venait de se passer, Bruce reposa le sceptre qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir saisi et, alors qu’il relevait les yeux, aperçut les armes pointé sur lui.

« Fury, avez-vous vraiment intégré de mini-pistolets dans les murs du laboratoire ?

-Des quoi ? » Tout le monde tourna sur lui-même pour contempler les armes en train de se replier dans le mur. Surprit au-delà du possible, Fury reprit.

« Ce dispositif de sécurité n’est pas censé être présent dans cette pièce… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Je regrette docteur, mais dans cette situation, vous représentiez un sérieux danger pour mon frère. Je crains bien plus les pouvoirs de ce sceptre que ceux d’un Hulk enragé comme jamais.

-Mademoiselle Stark, êtes-vous à l’origine de l’enclenchement de ce dispositif de sécurité qui, je le répète, ne devrait pas être présent dans cette pièce ?

-Totalement, de même, ce dispositif est présent dans chaque coin et recoin de ce vaisseau. De même que dans tout les vaisseaux, véhicules où autre engin mobile SHIELD dont les plans sont issus des cerveaux Stark dans lequel mon frère ou moi-même sommes susceptibles d’être amené. Votre paranoïa étant une loi au sein de cette organisation, vos ingénieurs n’ont pas du tout remis en cause la présence de ces armes.

-M’auriez-vous réellement tiré dessus ?

-Ma sœur n’aurait tiré que quelques tirs de sommations à une distance d’un millimètre au plus près docteur Banner.

-Je serais restée à un centimètre. Les techniciens du SHIELD ont une telle estime de soie qu’ils ont joué avec les réglages et diminué considérablement l’efficacité des défenses du bâtiment.

-Et vous dîtes mademoiselle Stark que vous avez prit le contrôle des défenses d’une des pièces de MON vaisseau ?!

-J’ai le contrôle des défenses de tout le bâtiment ainsi que de toute les autres commandes.

-Quoi ?

-Ma sœur vous dit qu’en gros si une de vos commandes ne lui plaît pas, elle ne sera pas transmise ou effectuée. Elle a le contrôle total sur le bâtiment. Si elle le veut, elle peut le déplacer là où elle le souhaite ou même nous faire crasher et aucun de vos larbins n’aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le SHIELD a démontré à la famille Stark qu’on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance de bien nombreuses fois en moins de deux ans. Pour exemple notre petite discussion dans le dîner. Si ma sœur n’était pas arrivée et que Romanoff tenait un poignard au lieu d’une seringue, je serais mort aujourd’hui. Tout bâtiment SHIELD dans lequel l’un de nous rentre est immédiatement sous la surveillance de l’autre ou du moins de JARVIS avec la possibilité de couvrir une retraite si cela s’avérait être un guet-apens. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance Fury et bien figurez-vous que nous non plus. »

Fury semblait être sur le point de répondre pendant que les autres étaient bouche bée de savoir que ces deux civils avaient réussit à avoir le dessus sur toute une organisation secrète d’espionnage quand une alerte sonna donnant des coordonnées sûres à 95 %.

Alors que Bruce et Manon allaient vérifier la position, Thor clama que le Tesseract appartenait à Asgard pendant que Rogers interdisait à Tony de partir à sa recherche seul en provoquant une nouvelle dispute.

Au moment où les deux scientifiques écarquillaient leurs yeux quant à la position vers laquelle le Tesseract semblait se déplacer, Manon ayant une vague idée de ce qui se préparait, une forte explosion retenti au niveau d’une des hélices. L’explosion fit voler en éclats les vitres du labo, faisant tomber Romanoff et Banner par l’immense baie vitrée. Le dispositif d’hologramme s’effaça ce qui fit disparaître Manon qui resta néanmoins connectée aux caméras de l’appareil pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rogers ordonna à Tony d’aller se mettre en armure et l’aida à finir de se relever. Alors que le branle-bas de combat était déclenché pour tous les agents, Fury demanda via son oreillette « Hill !

-Détonation à l’extérieur, le moteur numéro 3 est hors service. Et on a plus de contrôle !

-Quoi ?

-Nous pouvons afficher les données, mais nous ne pouvons plus donner aucune directive ni maintenir l’appareil dans les airs.

-Stark ?

-C’est totalement indépendant de ma volonté, c’est comme si un virus avait infecté vos systèmes et empêchait toute commande venant de vous.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je travaille à régler le problème, en attendant, je vais prendre la relève pour vous maintenir dans les airs. Tony, si on perd un autre moteur, je ne pourrai pas les maintenir en vol. Tu dois sortir réparer ce moteur d’urgence !

-Dessus Trésor ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Sur le pont, une unité de soldats sous les ordres de Barton firent route vers l’un des accès intérieur. Un des soldats donna un coup de pied dans la grille et ils descendirent dans l’appareil où Barton distribua ses ordres. « Ne relancez pas ce moteur. On ouvre la cellule dès que les caméras sont éteintes. » Le groupe se divisa en deux, un composé de Barton et trois autres hommes et les autres partit s’assurer que le moteur ne redémarrait pas.

*********

Steve et Tony parcoururent plusieurs couloirs en courant avant de se séparer avec pour consigne de se retrouver au moteur 3. Steve y partit en courant tandis que le milliardaire activait une des commande de son téléphone, ce qui, avec l’aide de Manon dans les systèmes, provoqua l’ouverture d’une sorte de coffre-fort qui s’ouvrit pour révéler l’armure d’Iron Man.

*********

Au sol, Bruce tentait tant bien que mal d’empêcher l’apparition de Hulk sous les yeux d’une Natasha coincée au sol sous des tuyaux d’acier.

« Docteur ? Bruce, il faut résister. C’est exactement ce que veut Loki. Tout se passera bien, écoutez-moi... »

Deux techniciens arrivèrent pour prêter mains fortes, mais Natasha leur fit signe de dégager et, voyant qu’une apparition de Hulk semblait très proche, les deux employés firent demi-tour et s’éloignèrent en courant. Le bon docteur se tordait et grognait dans tous les sens.

« Bruce ça va aller, d’accord ? Je vous jure sur ma vie que je vous sortirais de là. Vous pourrez partir. Jamais plus vous…

-Sur votre vie ? »

Natasha fut effrayée par la voix bien plus profonde et grave qu’employa Bruce. Il se redressa sur ses genoux d’un seul coup, le vert commençant à colorer sa peau et ses muscles se développaient à tel point que la chemise violette fut déchirée. En tentant de se reculer, le Hulk en formation tomba de la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient et se retrouva à quelques mètres de la rousse. Dans un dernier état de conscience, l’homme lança un regard peiné, désolé et effrayé à la jeune femme qui l’appela par son nom encore une fois. Malheureusement, le géant vert acheva de faire son apparition. Il se leva et tituba jusqu’à atteindre une machine dans laquelle il donna deux coups avant qu’elle ne se mette à laisser échapper de la fumée.

Natasha finit par réussir à libérer sa jambe coincées et à se relever. Le géant vert se retourna et leurs regards eurent le temps de se croiser avant que l’agent ne fasse volte face et ne monte les escaliers derrière elle à toute allure.

Le géant la poursuivit et elle eu juste le temps de s’accrocher à la rambarde de l’étage au-dessus d’elle avant que l’escalier ne soit arraché. Elle fit une roulade par-dessus les tuyaux et prit la fuite dans les conduites d’aération alors que Hulk poussait un cri de rage pure.

*********

Dans sa cage, Loki sourit en entendant le cri de celui qu’il qualifiait de monstre.

*********

Fury pénétra à toute vitesse dans le centre de commandement en ordonnant à Manon, « Réorientez le vaisseau à 180 degrés sud ! Au-dessus de l’océan.

-On vol en aveugle colonel, on a aucun contrôle !

-Ce n’est pas à vous que je parlais agent. Le duo Stark nous a joué un tour, mais ça pourrai bien nous sauver la vie cette fois.

-Nous ne vous avons pas ‘‘joué un tour’’ colonel. J’ai juste assuré la sécurité de mon frère. »

La voix de Manon sortait des enceintes placées dans les coins de la salle aussi perceptible si elle y était.

« Peu importe, contentez-vous de nous amener au-dessus de l’eau. Si jamais on perd encore une turbine, on va tomber.

-On approche de l’océan, Fury. Et puis, à moins que cette turbine ne soie définitivement brisée, mon frère va vous la refaire tourner. »

*********

Steve ouvrit la porte d’accès à la turbine derrière laquelle un des techniciens appelait à l’aide. Il pénétra dans la pièce sous les remerciements du sus-mentionné qui aidait un collègue blessé à sortir alors qu’il s’appuyait sur un autre technicien.

Il finit par arrivé à une partie de l’héliporteur qui avait été déchiré par l’explosion et qui se retrouvait maintenant ouvert aux quatre vents. « Stark ? Stark, je suis là ! »

Le génie arriva au même moment et s’approcha de la partie endommagée de l’appareil.

« Bien, alors voyons ça. Il faut que je rétablisse le système de refroidissement de supraconducteur pour atteindre les rotors et délogés tous les débris. »

En même temps, son HUD montrait le schéma du chemin à parcourir ainsi que l’hélice en bleu et la partie à délogée en rouge.

Il commença par redresser un des composants avant de s’adresser au Captain, « Tâchez d’accéder au panneau contrôle moteur et dites-moi quels relais sont en position overload. »

Le génie se déplaça pour déloger certain composant et ainsi pourvoir commencé à accéder à la turbine tandis que le Captain se balançait vers une passerelle supérieur et sortait le panneau de relais qu’il examina, n’y comprenant pas grand-chose jusqu’à ce que le milliardaire reprenne la parole. « Ça ressemble à quoi là-dedans ?

-Ça à l’air alimenté par une forme d’électricité.

-Oui, c’est pas faux. »


	17. Chapter 17

À l’intérieur, l’agent Romanoff parcourait des couloirs tout en essayant de rester caché de la bête. Malheureusement, elle finit par se faire rattraper. Elle tira un coup dans un des tuyaux du plafond qui libéra de la fumée qui surprit le Hulk, ce qui lui permit de prendre un peu d’avance.

Elle traversa un long couloir en courant malgré une légère boiterie, dû à sa blessure à la jambe provoqué par les tuyaux d’aciers qui l’écrasait plus tôt, avec un Hulk à ses trousses qui détruisait tout à cause de son corps plus large que le couloir.

La bête finie par la rattraper au bot et il la projeta d’un coup de sa main dans de longues et hautes boîtes de stockage en métal tandis que la créature verte rebondissait contre des lourds panneaux de ventilation baissés et solidement fixés au mur. Il s’approcha menaçant de la jeune femme alors que Manon baissait les pistolets des murs, chargés d’un sédatif fait par les soins des Stark que Tony avait placé au moment où il était monté dans l’appareil et donc qui devrait pouvoir assommer la bête.

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse tirer, Thor fit se rencontrer violemment l’épaule du géant contre sa sienne et ils brisèrent les panneaux métalliques tout en roulant sur le sol de la salle d’à côté.

Tous les employés de la pièce sortirent en courant tandis que les deux adversaires échangèrent des coups-de-poing et que Thor tentait de calmer la bête après avoir bloqué un de ses coups. Mais ses paroles tombèrent dans l’oreille d’un sourd et le géant vert lui donna un coup de son autre main qui l’envoya contre des boîtes semblables à celles contre lesquelles la Veuve Noire fut projetée plus tôt, sauf que cette fois, l’Asgardien les traversa.

*********

Finalement, Tony parvint à atteindre la turbine en même temps que le Captain s’exclamait, « C’est bon, les relais sont intact. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

-Même si je dégage les rotors, ce truc ne redémarrera pas sans aides. Il faut que j’y aille et que je pousse.

-Dès qu’il sera à pleine vitesse, vous serez broyé.

-L’unité de contrôle du stater peut inverser la polarité et le temps de déconnecter la maglaive et ça devrait...

-Vous parlez quelle langue ?

-Vous voyez ce levier rouge ? Il ralentira les rotors, ça me laissera le temps de dégager, resté près de lui. Attendez mes ordres. »

Alors que la Captain fit un nouveau par-dessus le vide pour rejoindre ledit levier, Manon reprit contact avec Tony. « C’est bon, je peux rendre le contrôle au centre de commandement.

-Vas-y, restes attentive, s’ils ont réussi une fois, ils peuvent le faire deux fois. Surveille particulièrement la cellule de notre invité de l’espace psychotique.

-En parlant de ça… Les ingénieurs du SHIELD ont, dans leur _immense supériorité_ par rapport à nous, modifiés les systèmes de la pièce, impossible d’activer les défenses si Loki sort.

-Ils n’ont pas vérifié que les systèmes étaient opérationnels avant le décollage ?

-Aucune idée.

-Reste particulièrement attentive à cette pièce et voit ce que tu peux faire.

-Comprit. »

*********

« Directeur Fury, je vais dès à présent vous rendre les commandes de cet appareil. Au passage, vos systèmes de défense pour la cellule de Loki ne sont pas opérationnels.

-Pourquoi, Mademoiselle Stark ?

-Vos ingénieurs ont modifié les systèmes et il semble qu’ils n’ont pas réalisé de tests de vérification.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose Stark ?

-Je vais voir, envoyez quand même du monde. »

*********

En se relevant, Thor appela son marteau qui mit quelques secondes à lui arriver dans la main. Il tourna sur lui-même et donna un coup à Hulk sous le menton, ce qui l’envoya contre un des jet qu’il fit rouler sur le côté avant d’en écraser la queue.

Maintenant enragé, Hulk arracha l’une des ailes de l’avion et la jeta sur Thor qui l’évita en glissant à genoux sur deux mètres alors que l’aile atterrissait sur une jeep dont les vires volèrent en éclats.

Thor lança alors sont marteau que Hulk attrapa à la voler. Le marteau traîna le Hulk et le fit tomber au sol. Le géant vert essaya de soulever l’arme du sol, mais ses pieds s’y enfoncèrent à la place. L’Asgardien sauta alors derrière lui et lui et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le visage. Il récupéra son marteau et l’utilisa pour prendre Hulk dans un étranglement en se suspendant derrière son dos.

*********

L’agent Hill remontait le pont quand Fury lui ordonna d’évacuer le pont inférieur et d’envoyer des renforts vers la cellule de Loki.

Arrivé à la porte, Hill repéra une grenade et eu juste le temps de prévenir les passagers avant l’explosion et d’être éjectée par-dessus la rambarde.

Fury dégaina son pistolet et se plaça juste à côté de la porte au moment où deux soldats armé entraient. Il se saisit de l’arme du second et lui donna un coup de coude dans le coude avant de le pencher sous son bras et de le faire tirer sur le premier.

Il retourna ensuite son captif sur le dos et assomma l’autre intrus d’un coup de crosse avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du premier soldat auquel il s’était attaqué et qui s’évanouit, quand un troisième combattant arriva, mais fut abattu d’un tir de l’agent Hill qui saignait sur la tempe droite.

*********

« _Intrusion dans le périmètre ! Les ennemis portent l’uniforme du SHIELD ! Appel à tout les points d’intersection !_ »

L’agent Coulson franchit un scanner digital et oculaire avant de franchir une porte.

*********

Hulk et Thor surgirent du sol dans le labo dévasté. Alors que l’Asgardien reprenait ses esprits, il fut saisi par son adversaire au niveau de l’épaule.


	18. Chapter 18

Alors que les alertes retentissaient et que Fury et Hill tiraient sur d’autres adversaires avec le soutient d’autres agents, la jeune femme prévint, « Colonel, Hulk va démolir le vaisseau !

-Essayez de distraire. »

L’agent donna ses ordres à l’unité aérienne du SHIELD en patrouille autour de l’appareil, « Escorte 6-0, permission d’ouvrir le feu sur l’ennemi dans le laboratoire. Restez à distance. »

En même temps, Fury donnait des directives à sa filleule, « Stark, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-J’essaie, mais vos ingénieurs doivent apprendre à ne pas modifier les plans des appareils que vous nous commandez ! Vous me les présenterez à la fin de tout ça, ce n’est pas possible un tel niveau d’incompétence ! »

*********

Dehors, un des avions de sécurité du SHIELD entra par l’immense ouverture sur le ciel situé à l’arrière de l’engin et qui donnait un accès dégagé à la baie vitrée du laboratoire.

Il ouvrit le feu sur le Hulk qui s’approchait de l’Asgardien qu’il avait catapulté au bout de la pièce.

Faisant fit des coups de feu, le géant en colère sauta sur l’avion dont il arracha des composants. Voyant son appareil tomber dans le vide, le pilote s’en éjecta pendant que Hulk continuait à passer ses nerfs dessus et tombait inexorablement vers le sol. Malheureusement pour lui, le monstre vert saisit son siège pour, heureusement, l’envoyer tomber plus loin. L’avion explosa peu après et le Hulk chuta encore plus vite.

*********

Iron Man finissait de scier la partie métallique de l’hélice qui était inutile avec son laser et sauta dessus pour la faire tomber.

Pendant ce temps, des soldats arrivèrent à la position de Captain America qui empêcha la grenade qu’ils venaient de lancer d’atteindre son objectif en la rabaissant vers le bas alors qu’il faisait un nouveau saut prodigieux et se réceptionna sur un soldat avant de donner un coup de pied au second qui fut propulsé en arrière et qui lâcha son arme. Il attrapa le soldat sur lequel il avait atterri et je jeta dans le vide. Au nouveau combattant apparu par la porte et se mit à lui tirer dessus alors qu’il lançait un projectile qui se logea dans le mur.

Le Captain sauta sur une passerelle supérieure et se saisit d’une arme qui y avait été abandonné et tira sur son adversaire.

*********

Fury continuait de descendre les adversaires qui tentaient de pénétrer la salle de commandement en se demandant pourquoi ils continuaient à attaquer alors qu’ils savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas entrer quand Barton tira des flèches explosives à l’intérieur de la pièce, faisant exploser des postes de commande. Alors que Fury lui tirait dessus pour le chasser, la dernière flèche se connecta aux systèmes et fit cesser le fonctionnement d’un des moteurs et s’éteindre tous les ordinateurs.

Alors que l’alerte de l’arrêt du moteur retentissait, le vaisseau commença à s’incliner sur le côté.

*********

Natasha était assise contre des caisses, ses jambes repliées contre elle pendant qu’elle écoutait les communications sur son oreillette.

Hill fut la première à prendre la parole, « Colonel, nous avons perdu le moteur 1. »

Fury l’informa alors, « C’est Barton, nous avons perdu tous les systèmes. Il se dirige vers le niveau de détention. Stark, reprenez le contrôle !

-C’est fait, j’essaie de faire repartir le moteur et de vous rendre le contrôle en ce moment même.

-Parfait, quelqu’un d’autre me reçoit-il ? », demanda le colonel.

« Ici l’agent Romanoff, bien reçu. », la jeune rousse se releva alors et se dirigea vers les cellules.

*********

Tony commença à pousser l’hélice qui prit de la vitesse petit à petit pendant que Steve continuait à tirer sur son adversaire tout en reculant jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre le vide. La seule raison pour laquelle il n’est pas tombé est le câble auquel il s’est accroché, ce qui lui a permit d’être suspendu dans le vide, raccroché au vaisseau par ce petit câble.


	19. Chapter 19

Thor se précipita vers la cellule de son frère quand Manon le prévint que leurs ennemis convergeaient dans cette direction. Il arrive juste à temps pour voir la porte s’ouvrir. Il se précipita vers le dieu des mensonges pour l’arrêter avec un grand cri.

Loki fit trois pas avant de se mettre en position pour accueillir son frère qui… lui passa au travers pour tomber dans la cellule pendant que l’illusion s’effaçait. En se relevant, le dieu du tonnerre découvrit avec horreur que son frère se tenait à l’extérieur et le regardait pendant qu’un soldat s’éloignait.

Le dieu maintenant libre prit la parole, « Apprendras-tu un jour à ne pas tomber dans ce piège ? »

*********

Barton remontait un couloir tout en passant au-dessus et en-dessous des nombreux tuyaux quand il se retourna en encochant une flèche pour se retrouver face à face avec Natasha qui esquiva la flèche, saisit et tourna l’arc avant de la lâcher à cause du coup que Barton venait de lui envoyer et de disparaître sous les tuyaux pour se glisser de l’autre côté de la passerelle sur laquelle il était et de lui donner un coup dans l’estomac. Elle esquiva une flèche avant de sauter sur la passerelle d’à côté sur laquelle Barton la suivit.

Ils continuèrent à s’affronter en utilisant l’arc comme arme pour contrer les coups. Finalement, la veuve fut acculée contre la rambarde avec l’arc pressé contre son cou. Elle donna un coup de pied dans l’estomac de l’archer qui lâcha son arc. Ils se remirent en position de combat, l’arc sur les épaules de la rousse alors que Clint se saisissait d’un de ses poignards.

*********

Thor donna un coup à la vitre avec son marteau, ce qui la fissura. Malheureusement, cette action fit qu’une des fixations de la cellule se détacha et la fit tanguer. Manon prit la parole depuis les enceintes de la cellule, « Thor, les fixations se détache au fur et à mesure que tu les cognes, c’est une commande des systèmes. J’essaie de l’annuler, mais ces idiots de techniciens ont, comme toujours, mit leur nez dans les plans. »

À cela, Loki souri et rit, « Fait vite petite humaine. Mon frère, les humains nous croient immortels. Et si on vérifiait ? »

Loki s’approcha du panneau de commandes quand le garde fut abattu par l’agent Coulson qui tenait un fusil massif dans ses mains, « N’y touchez pas. »

Le dieu des mensonges se redressa et s’éloigna du panneau tandis que Thor regardait la scène depuis sa prison. Coulson reprit en s’avançant, « Ça vous plaît ? Nous avons commencé à le mettre au point quand vous nous avez envoyé le Destructeur. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. »

Coulson s’arrêta finalement à quelques pas de Loki qui s’était lui aussi avancé, les mains placées devant lui. Coulson activa alors l’arme dont le canon s’illumina en rouge et grésilla. « Vous voulez voir ? »

Le prochain son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement de douleur, une seconde après que Manon lui ait hurlé dans les hauts-parleurs de regarder derrière, provoqué par une lame qui s’enfonçait dans sa poitrine et qui venait du sceptre de Loki.

Thor cogna sa main contre la vitre en hurlant de colère et de douleur mélangé pendant que l’illusion de Loki disparaissait devant le panneau. Coulson s’effondra contre le mur en haletant, tandis que Loki s’approchait à nouveau du panneau de commande dont il pressa l’un des boutons, ce qui provoqua l’ouverture du sol plus bas.

Loki laissa planer sa main par-dessus le bouton qui allait provoquer la chute de la cellule et de Thor pendant que Manon accélérait encore sa vitesse pour débloquer la porte et libérer l’Asgardien prisonnier qui respirait fortement de colère et regardait son frère avec un regard qui promettait mille douleurs.

Loki appuya sur le bouton et Thor pu juste entendre le « Désolé. » de la cadette Stark avant que la cellule ne quitte l’héliporteur pour tomber dans le vide.


	20. Chapter 20

Pendant ce temps, les deux assassins du SHIELD continuaient à se battre. Natasha avait attrapé le bras de Clint et le tordait douloureusement sur le côté avant que l’archer ne change son poignard de main et ne parvienne à se libérer de la prise.

Natasha parvint à orienter la lame vers la gorge de l’archer, puis celui-ci échangea leur position et c’était maintenant la rousse qui avait le couteau sur sa gorge. La jeune femme finie par mordre le bras de l’homme qui poussa un grognement de douleur avant de la lâcher.

La jeune femme en profita pour rouler dans les airs autour du bras de l’archer et fini par parvenir à lui cogner la tête contre la rambarde. Il se releva en poussant des petits cris douloureux et se remit à genoux avant de reconnaître son interlocutrice, « Natasha ? »

Sans pitié, la rousse lui assena un coup-de-poing qui le fit tomber en arrière, inconscient.

*********

Dans sa chute, Thor roula dans sa cellule tout en essayant de briser les vitres avec son marteau avant de toucher la terre.

Malheureusement, la cellule tournait sur elle-même, ce qui fait qu’il n’arrivait pas à porter de coup jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne appui contre une vitre pour se propulser vers une autre qu’il brisa de son marteau avant de s’envoler à quelques mètres du petit monticule rocheux de la plage sur laquelle la prison fini sa course, brisée en mille morceaux.

L’Asgardien fini sa route dans un champ dans lequel il laissa un profond sillon.

*********

Dans la salle que Thor venait de quitter à contrecœur, Loki commença à s’éloigner quand un petit murmure attira son attention, « Vous allez perdre. »

En se retournant, le dieu aux chevaux noirs rencontra le regard du Coulson mourant pour lequel Manon faisait se précipiter une équipe de secours. « Vraiment ?

-C’est dans votre nature.

-Hum, vos héros sont désunis, votre forteresse volante tombe du haut du ciel… Pourquoi n’aurais-je pas l’avantage ?

-Vous manquez de conviction.

-Je ne crois pas... »

Le dieu ne finit pas sa phrase, car Coulson fini par tirer avec le fusil qui envoya Loki à travers un mur. Coulson finit par se dire à voix haute « Alors voilà ce que ça fait. ».

*********

Au centre de commandement, Fury gardait un œil rivé sur un écran qui affichait l’altitude du vaisseau qui baissait à toute vitesse tout en priant ses filleuls de trouver une solution.

*********

Pendant que Manon désespérait de redémarrer le moteur 1, Tony continuait à pousser l’hélice du moteur 3 jusqu’à ce que, finalement, l’hélice aille assez vite et que l’appareil se redresse. « Captain le levier.

-Faut me laisser une minute !

-Le levier, d’urgence. », le pressa le génie.

Le Captain parvint finalement à remonter le câble pour rejoindre la plateforme où le soldat recommença à lui tirer dessus.

L’hélice se mit à aller trop vite et Tony fut plaqué contre une des pales. Il eu juste le temps de dire « Ho ho » avant de passer sous les pâles et d’être coincé au centre de la machine où il ne pouvait qu’appeler à l’aide.

Finalement, Steve parvint à atteindre le levier qu’il se dépêcha d’abaisser, ce qui permit à Tony de sortir par le dessous de l’hélice maintenant ouvert. Les propulseurs bégayèrent un peu avant que le génie ne reparte vers la position du Captain et qu’il ne rentre dans le soldat qui posait tant de mal au héros étoilé.

L’homme de fer fini par s’allonger sur le dos, laissant l’armure s’éteindre et s’accordant un petit moment.

*********

Loki s’enfuit à bord du quinjet qui avait amené ses hommes pour le libérer.

Il eu un sourire triomphant, pensant à sa victoire actuelle et celle prochaine.

*********

Au moment où Loki quitta l’héliporteur, les yeux de Clint Barton perdirent leur éclat électrique.


	21. Chapter 21

Fury finit par arriver aux côtés de Coulson où il s’était précipité quand Manon l’avait informé de son état, peu avant qu’elle ne parvienne à faire redémarrer le moteur 1 et qu’elle ne rende le contrôle aux agents du poste de commande juste après que son frère ai relancé le moteur 3.

Il s’agenouilla devant son bras droit qui prit la parole pendant qu’il posait le fusil qu’il tenait encore à ses côtés, « Désolé patron, le dieu s’est envolé.

-Restez éveillé, c’est clair ? Regardez moi.

-Non, je ne suis plus opérationnel.

-Ce n’est pas une option.

-C’est ce que j’ai de mieux à faire, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il leur fallait une raison valable pour se... »

L’homme ne finit pas sa phrase et Fury baissa la tête avant de se relever à l’arrivée de l’unité médicale. Il s’appuya sur la rambarde et resta silencieux, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

*********

Au centre de commandement où l’agent Hill se faisait soigner, sa communication transmit la voix de Fury, « Agent Coulson à terre. », la jeune femme éloigna le médecin.

*********

La voix d'une agent de maintenance répondit au directeur, « Une équipe médicale est en chemin.

-Ils sont déjà là... ».

L’agent Barton était emmené sous les yeux de Natasha vers une de cabines de l’appareil.

*********

« **...C’est fini.** »

Steve se tenait debout sur la passerelle et Tony était en contrebas, toujours en armure à l’exception du casque.

*********

Manon n’eut aucune réaction et se contenta de regarder l’évacuation du corps de Coulson par l’équipe médicale tout en pensant aux dernières paroles de l’homme et en observant les déplacements de son parrain avant de visionner les fichiers médicaux de l’agent pour la mise à jour et, voyant ce qu’il se passait, subit une prodigieuse augmentation de sa colère, mais ne disant rien, comprenant à contrecœur la décision de l’homme à la tête de l’organisation secrète.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve et Tony, qui avaient tout deux enlever leurs costumes, étaient réunis avec Fury autour de la table de réunion, le directeur debout et les deux autres assis auxquels on ajoutait Manon via les caméras et les hauts-parleurs.

Fury tenait un paquet de carte dans ses mains, « C’était dans la veste de Phil Coulson. Il n’a pas trouvé le temps de vous les faire signer. ». Les cartes Captain America tâchées de sang glissèrent devant Steve qui en saisit une pour la regarder pendant que Fury continuait. « Nous ne sommes plus rien ici. Ni communications, ni coordonnées du cube, ni Banner, ni Thor… Je n’ai plus rien pour vous. J’ai perdu mon seul œil valide. »

Tony, qui avait la tête tourné sur le côté et regardait le sol, leva ses yeux aux paroles de Fury même s’il ne se tourna pas vers lui alors qu’il continuait, « Je n’ai peut-être que ce que je mérite. »

Steve laissa tomber la carte pendant que Tony se frottait les mains ensemble et que Fury commençait à marcher autour de la table tout en continuant son monologue, « Ouais, nous voulions réunir un arsenal grâce au Tesseract… Mais je n’ai jamais tout misé sur cette idée, je jouais à quelque chose d’encore plus risqué… Il y avait un projet, Stark est au courant : le projet Initiative des Avengers. Ça consistait à rassembler un jour un groupe de personnes hors du commun, pour voir s’ils pourraient faire encore mieux. Pour voir s’ils pourraient faire équipe à notre demande, afin de mener des batailles qu’on ne pourrait remporter seul. Phil Coulson est mort sans jamais cessé de croire à cette idée, aux héros. »

Fury eu juste le temps de finir sa phrase que Tony se leva et sorti sans leur adresser le moindre regard alors que Fury continuait. « Oui, c’est une notion d’un autre temps. »

*********

Dans la clairière, Thor alla récupérer son marteau. Il tendit la main comme pour l’appeler mais, fini par la serrer en point. Il redressa le regard, pensif.

*********

« Vous êtes tombé du ciel. »

Bruce se redressa dans un tas de gravas, nu. Il vit un vieil homme en uniforme de police se tenir en haut d’un monticule auquel il demande, « Est-ce que j’ai fait des blessés ?

-Ho, il n’y a personne à blesser dans le coin. Cela dit, vous avez terrorisé les pigeons mon gars.

-J’ai de la chance.

-Ou vous avez bien visé. Vous étiez conscient en tombant.

-Vous étiez là ?

-Je vous ai vu passer à travers le toit. Immense et vert et complètement à poil. Tenez, je pensais pas que ça vous irait jusqu’à ce que vous rétrécissiez à une taille normale. »

Le vieil homme lança une pile de vêtements à Bruce qui s’empressa de les enfiler.

« Merci.

-Vous êtes un alien ? », demanda brusquement l’homme.

« Quoi ?

-Un homme de l’espace, un alien.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas mon gars, il faut vous faire soigner. »

Bruce finit de s’habiller tout en hochant légèrement la tête vers l’homme comme toute réponse.

*********

Dans une des cabine du SHIELD, attaché sur la couchette par des attaches qu’il tentait de forcer, Clint se débattait contre les restes du contrôle de Loki, face auquel il sortait lentement vainqueur, tendit que Natasha le calmait, assisse à côté de lui. « Clint, tu vas t’en sortir.

-Tu crois ça ? Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? J’ai plus le choix. Faut que je l’évacue. Il faut que j l’évacue.

-Il faut que tu te retrouves, ça prendra du temps.

-Tu comprends pas, quelqu’un s’est déjà amusé à jouer avec ton cerveau ? À te sortir de toi ? À te remplacer par autre chose ? Tu sais ce que c’est d’être réduit en miette ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui. »

Durant leur discussion, Natasha s’était levée et préparer une boisson. Elle attendait à côté de Clint jusqu’à ce qu’il continue. « Comment j’ai pu revenir ? Comment tu l’as fait partir ?

-Recalibration cognitive… Je t’ai donné un grand coup sur la tête. »

Elle était maintenant assisse à côté de son ami et défaisait ses attaches maintenant qu’il était maître de ses actions quand l’archer reprit la parole, « Merci. Natasha ? Combien d’agent j’ai tu…

-Je t’en prie, Clint, ne t’impose pas ça. C’est l’œuvre de Loki, c’est l’œuvre des monstres et de la magie. On nous y a pas préparés à l’entraînement.

-Loki, il s’est enfui ?

-Tu sais pas où je suppose.

-Il m’a rien dit, j’avais pas besoin de savoir. J’ai pas demandé. Mais je sais quand il va passer à l’action : aujourd’hui.

-Il qu’on l’en empêche.

-Ha oui ? Avec qui ?

-J’en sais rien. Ceux qui ont survécut ?

-Et bien hum… si je peux planter une flèche dans l’œil de Loki je dormirai mieux, je suppose.

-Tu es à nouveau toi-même.

-Mais pas toi. Tu es une espionne, pas un soldat. Et voilà que tu veux jouer un rôle dans cette guerre. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que Loki t’a fait ?

-Rien, rien je...

-Natasha...

-Je me suis fait démasquer. J’ai une dette gravée au fer rouge… Il faut que je l’efface. »

*********

Tony se tenait sur l’une des passerelles de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait la cellule de Loki en attendant que sa sœur finisse les analyses de l’appareil, pour prévenir toute future attaque, quand il fut rejoint par Steve Rogers qui s’appuya contre une rambarde et croisa les bras avant de lui demander. « Il était marié ?

-Non, il voyait… un violoncelliste, je crois.

-Désolé, ça avait l’air d’être un type bien.

-Il a eu tort.

-De quoi ? De croire en nous ?

-D’affronter Loki à lui seul. »

Tony commença à se rapprocher doucement de son interlocuteur qui reprenait la parole tout en s’approchant lui aussi.

« Il faisait son boulot.

-Il était dépassé, il aurait dû attendre, il aurait dû…

-Parfois, il n’y a pas d’issue Tony.

-Oui, j’ai déjà entendu ça.

-C’est la première fois que vous perdez un soldat ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des soldats ! Je ne réponds pas au coup de sifflet de Fury.

-Moi non plus, il a sur les mains autant de sang que Loki, mais on s’en occupera plus tard. On a un travail à terminer. Loki à besoin d’une source d’énergie, et si…

-Il s’en est pris à nous. », réalisa Tony.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction du Stark face à lui, Steve reprit, « Ce n’est pas ce qui importe.

-C’est ça qui importe, aux yeux de Loki, c’est ça qui importe. Il s’en est pris directement à nous. Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu’on se sépare.

-Diviser pour régner. C’est très bien, mais il sait que pour gagner, il faut qu’il nous élimine, voilà ce qu’il veut ! Il veut nous battre et il veut qu’on le voie nous battre. Il veut un public.

-Ouais, je l’ai vu faire à Stuttgart.

-Oui, c’était une répétition, c’était sa grande première ! Loki est une véritable diva. Il veut des fleurs, il veut des défilés, il veut un monument qui crève le ciel avec son nom gravé dessus... »

Steve leva les sourcils vers le génie qui, durant sa diatribe, s’était repositionné en haut des escaliers de la passerelle en attendant qu’il termine. Ce qu’il fit quand il eut mis deux et deux ensemble.

« Le salopard. »

Il descendit immédiatement et se mit en route pour récupérer son costume quand sa sœur le prévint par l’oreillette, « Tony, j’ai Selvig qui vient d’arriver en haut de la tour avec une machine et le Tesseract.

-Je m’en doutais. Ok, Loki va plus tarder à arrivé. Change-toi, évacue la tour discrètement et attends mes directives. On va avoir besoin de Shadow dans l’ombre.

-Reçu. Tu vas venir ?

-Yep.

-Sois prudent, on parle d’un dieu.

-Promit. File maintenant, je veux pas que ce dieu pose les yeux sur toi.

-Parce que ?

-T’es ma petite sœur, une des plus belles, sinon la plus belle, femme de cette planète et je veux pas avoir à gérer un sauvetage en plus aujourd’hui. », plaisanta Tony.

Manon reprit d’un ton maintenant amusé,« Flatteur.

-Avec toi ? Jamais. Je suis juste honnête. »


	23. Chapter 23

En haut de la Tour Stark, Selvig installait son appareil sans remarquer la silhouette qui décolla de la tour pour se réfugier hors de vue.

*********

Maintenant dans son costume étoilé, Steve ouvrit la porte de la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait Natasha et Clint.

« Faut y aller.

-Aller où ?

-Je vous le dirai en chemin. Vous savez piloter un jet ?

-Moi oui. »

Clint sortit alors de la cabine de douche où il s’était débarbouillé tout en répondant au Captain qui demanda à la rousse si l’on pouvait lui faire confiance du regard. Quand elle hocha la tête en confirmation, il reprit la parole, « Vous avez un uniforme ?

-Ouais.

-Alors habillez-vous. »

*********

Thor se saisi de son marteau.

*********

Le Captain se saisi de son bouclier.

*********

Hawkeye attacha son carquois dans son dos.

*********

La Veuve Noir vérifia ses piqûres de veuve.

*********

Tony apporta les réparations d’urgence à son costume.

*********

Thor appela la foudre à lui, ce qui créa un tourbillon de nuages noirs autour de lui.

*********

Iron Man s’activa.

*********

Captain America, la Veuve Noire et Hawkeye prirent la direction des jets.

Une fois à bord de l’un d’entre eux, un jeune homme s’adressa au Captain. « Hey, vous n’avez pas le droit d’être ici.

-Arrête, ne parle pas. »

*********

Fury se tenait sur une vitre en verre qui donnait sur le ciel tout en regardant les cartes de Coulson quand l’agent Hill s’approcha. « Colonel.

-Agent Hill.

-Ces cartes, elles se trouvaient dans le casier de Coulson, pas dans sa veste.

-Il fallait que je les motive. »

Il vit passer l’armure d’Iron Man suivit d’un quinjet quand une alerte résonna, « Décollage non-autorisé dans la baie 6. »

Fury s’adressa à Hill, « Ils l’ont trouvé. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais rétablissez les communications.

-Ce n’est pas Stark qui s’en occupe ?

-Manon Stark est sortie de nos systèmes à cause d’une ‘‘urgence’’ selon ses mots. Elle nous laisse nous débrouiller avec l’héliporteur. Au travail, je veux pouvoir tout surveiller.

-À vos ordres. »


	24. Chapter 24

Fury marchait dans les couloirs vers l’infirmerie où reposait le corps de Coulson quand son oreillette bourdonna. « Je n’approuve pas ton choix Fury. », entama la cadette Stark.

Le visage du colonel resta stoïque alors qu’il poursuivait sa route, « Alors tu sais.

-Bien sûr, ce qu’il se passe dans ton vaisseau n’a pas de secret pour moi.

-Manon, je suis…

-Pas un mot, je n’approuve pas, mais je comprends, du moins, cette partie.

-Tony ?

-N’est pas au courant.

-Il saura ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu n’approuves pas le coup des cartes ou l’autre chose ?

-Les deux.

-D’accord… Pourquoi tu t’es arrêté au milieu de tes contrôles ?

-Tony est sorti, l’état de cet appareil n’a plus autant d’importance.

-Je suis toujours à l’intérieur.

-Mais Tony ne l’est plus et il est ma priorité absolue. Tout comme la tienne est le SHIELD. De plus, j’ai dû évacuer la tour.

-Pourquoi ? », Fury retint une grimace en entendant la petite pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix, sachant que Manon l’avait parfaitement captée.

À son honneur, la jeune femme n’y fit aucune allusion en reprenant, « Loki.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Supprime un maximum d’obstacles à ton petit club, ce sera déjà pas mal.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas les rejoindre ?

-Tony y est déjà consultant, je les aiderais peut-être de très loin et majoritairement en tant que Manon Stark, mais je ne veux pas avoir cette bande d’amateurs dans les pattes de Shadow.

-Ce ne sont pas des amateurs…

-Face à mes modes opératoires et types de missions, ce sont des amateurs.

-Mais Tony est...

-Tony, c’est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est encore trop jeune dans cette profession et je refuse qu’Iron Man, un héros, soit associé à Shadow, un assassin.

-Banner ? », tenta l’espion.

« Bruce n’a pas confiance en Hulk et n’a aucun contrôle sur sa transformation, probablement parce qu’il ne veut pas apprendre, ce qui est très loin d’être recommandé pour les opérations de Shadow. De même, il n’est pas discret. Mais surtout, il ne semble pas vouloir de ce type de vie.

-Thor ?

-C’est un dieu nordique qui se fait remarquer partout où il va. Je fais majoritairement de l’infiltration ou de la récupération de données discrètes. Quand je commets des meurtres, il est mieux de ne pas être repéré ou de ne pas savoir où me chercher après. Ce qui est impossible avec lui tout comme avec Banner.

-Rogers ?

-Rogers est encore coincé soixante-dix ans plus tôt dans sa tête et n’a jamais reçu de véritable formation, sans compter que je le trouve trop sûr de lui.

-Pas de véritable formation ? », s’étonna Fury.

Et Manon se fit un plaisir de développer, « Il a été dans un camp de formation le temps d’être repéré par Erskine, c’est-à-dire une semaine maximum. Le titre de Captain est venu de la propagande, pas de l’armée.

-Je n’avais pas vu ça sous cet angle… Romanoff ? »

Et cette fois, la voix de l’ingénieure pouvait être comparée à du venin, « Romanoff est une assassin qui se surestime, elle gardera pour elle certaines informations qui pourront se révéler vitales et les échangera contre des faveurs. Dans notre camp comme dans celui de l’ennemi. En conséquence, je ne lui fais pas confiance avec mon identité d’assassin et encore moins avec mes missions. Sans compter qu’elle n’a aucun intérêt pour les éventuelles pertes civiles des opérations et, très important, je veux lui trancher la gorge. Je ne la supporte pas et elle ne me supporte pas. Je ne vais pas sur le terrain avec ce genre de relation avec un membre de l’équipe.

-Fais-tu confiance à quelqu’un de cette équipe ?

-Pas à Romanoff et à Rogers. Bruce et Thor à un certain degré seulement et je n’ai pas encore d’idée précise de Barton. De toute façon, j’ai besoin de les observer dans un autre milieu pour être sûre de mon analyse.

-Un autre milieu ?

-Nous sommes en situation de crise, c’est la première fois que cette équipe travaille ensemble, les conditions d’évaluations sont mauvaises pour pouvoir porter un jugement jugé correct.

-D’accord… Et de ce que tu as vu de Barton ?

-Barton n’est pas mal, mais tout comme Romanoff, il travaille pour une organisation infesté par HYDRA et il ne se rend compte de rien. De plus, j’aurai tendance à le soupçonner de révéler tout ce qui lui est confié à la veuve, ce qui pourrait se révéler dangereux compte tenu de mon évaluation actuelle sur elle. »

Fury retint un soupir alors qu’il répondait, « Le SHIELD n’est pas ‘‘infesté’’ par HYDRA.

-Si, il l’est. Mais tu ne veux pas comprendre les informations que je te transmets.

-Manon, aucun de mes agents n’est à la botte d’HYDRA et certainement pas Alexander Pierce.

-Mais puisque je te dis que oui, il est HYDRA et il va utiliser les armes que tu espères créer avec le cube pour réduire le monde en esclavage.

-Nous voilà donc au cœur du problème, les armes. », mordit Fury.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la profonde inspiration que venait de prendre son interlocutrice pour rester calme, « Non, ce n’est pas le cœur du problème, c’est ce qui est autour.

-Non non, c’est le cœur de votre problème à Tony et toi : le SHIELD veut produire des armes.

-Ce n’est pas le cœur de notre problème, mais ça en fait parti oui. Tu veux produire de armes qu’HYDRA va te voler. Pire encore, tu as appelé Tony pour qu’il t’aide à retrouver le Tesseract qui va permettre la création d’armes surpuissante qu’HYDRA va voler au SHIELD et que Shadow va devoir affronter pour protéger le monde. Tu as demandé à Tony de t’aider à retrouver un objet que tu vas utiliser pour produire des armes qui risquent de me faire tuer.

-Tout comme les armes Stark Industries vendues à HYDRA risquaient de te faire tuer avant.

-Oui, certes c’est Obadiah qui les a vendu quand nous étions à la tête de l’entreprise mais nous n’avions personnes pour nous mettre en garde de ce qu’il se passait, pas même le SHIELD alors que vous saviez ce que faisait Stane. Ne me contredis pas, c’est dans vos dossiers. Il n’en reste pas moins que Tony et moi te prévenons et t’envoyons des preuves depuis des années des projets d’HYDRA. Tu sais donc très bien que ces armes seront utilisées contre moi et probablement contre Tony aussi, maintenant qu’il est Iron Man. De plus, si le Tesseract est utilisé pour la fabrication de ces dîtes armes, les risques que je meurs contre elles sont plus élevé que face à une arme Stark.

-Cette discussion n’a plus aucun sens, concentre-toi déjà sur Loki. On verra le reste plus tard.

-Avec toi, plus tard signifie jamais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, je sais que j'ai beaucoup oublié de poster, mais pour ma défense, les profs m'ont surchargé de devoirs sous prétexte qu'on ne se voyait qu'une semaine sur deux.
> 
> Bon, sinon, ce soir c'est les vacances et je vais donc arrêter de poster jusqu'à la rentre pour pouvoir me plonger pleinement dans la rédaction de la suite de la série.
> 
> Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony arrivait au sommet de la tour, dans un costume assez endommagé, et face au docteur Selvig quand JARVIS prit la parole, « **Monsieur, j’ai mis le réacteur ARK à l’arrêt, mais le cube est déjà auto-alimenté.** »

Tony s’adressa alors à Selvig, « Déconnectez-le, docteur Selvig.

-Il est trop tard, on ne l’arrêtera pas. Il a quelque chose à nous montrer : la route d’un nouvel univers.

-C’est ça. »

Tony tira sur l’appareil alimenté par le Tesseract, mais son attaque rebondit contre une bulle de protection et vint frapper le héros qui fut repoussé de quelques mètres. L’énergie produite ne manqua pas d’attirer l’attention des touristes pour savoir ce qu’il se passait.

« **Cette barrière est pure énergie, elle est infranchissable.**

-C’est ce que je vois JARVIS. Plan B.

- **Monsieur, le Mark VII n’est pas prêt à usage.**

-Alors laisse tomber le périscope, il y a urgence. »

Tony atterrit sur la piste de désassemblage de l’armure et, alors que l’armure était retirée de son corps, il remonta la piste jusqu’à entrer à l’intérieur de la tour. Loki, qui était apparu sur la terrasse, entra également à l’intérieur par une des porte-fenêtre vitrée et s’avança jusqu’à se tenir à quelques mètres du bar.

Le dieu fut le premier à prendre la parole, « Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous allez en appelez à mon humanité.

-Euh, je comptais vous menacer en fait.

-Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça.

-Ouais, mais elle a trop d’heures de vol et vous avez le gadget du destin. »

Le milliardaire descendit une voler d’escalier et se plaça derrière le bar. « Je vous sers un verre ?

-Me retarder ne changera rien.

-Non, vous menacez. Pas de verre, sûr ? Ma sœur en avait sorti deux au cas où avant de sortir. Moi en tout cas, je dis pas non.

-Et où est votre sœur ? », interrogea l’asgardien.

Tony répondit calmement, « Je lui ai demandé de quitter la tour quand j’ai deviné que vous alliez venir.

-Peur que je la tue ?

-Peu probable qui vous y parveniez, mais on ne sait jamais et honnêtement, je n’ai pas envie d’aller libérer ma sœur d’un psychopathe qui tombe sous son charme et qui veut la garder pour lui. C’est un peu lassant à force, pour elle comme pour moi.

-Les Chitauris arrivent et vous n’y pouvez rien. Que pourrais-je redouter ?

-Ma sœur…et les Avengers. », répondit le génie, toujours calme.

Loki qui s’était approché d’une fenêtre se retourna pour regarder le génie d’une drôle de manière tout en se rapprochant un peu. Voyant l’incompréhension du dieu, Tony roula des yeux et reprit, « C’est le nom qu’on a choisi, une sorte d’équipe, les plus grands héros du monde. Ça vous plaît ?

-Oui, je les connais.

-Oui. On a mis un peu de temps à se coordonner, je l’admets… Mais, faisons un appel des troupes : votre frère, le demi-dieu ; un super-soldat, une légende vivante presque à la hauteur de sa légende ; un type avec un gigantesque problème caractériel ; un couple de tueurs d’élites et vous, mon grand, vous avez réussi à contrarier chacun d’entre eux. »

Tony, qui avait fini de se servir son verre et d’enfiler les deux bracelets que Manon avait posés sur la partie basse du comptoir, regardait Loki faire tranquillement les cent pas dans son salon. Il commença à s’avancer près de l’Asgardien qui reprit la parole, « C’était mon plan.

-Très mauvais plan. Quand ils viendront, et ils viendront, ce sera pour vous.

-Mais j’ai une armée.

-Nous, on a un Hulk.

-Je croyais que le monstre s’était enfui.

-Nan, vous pigez pas. Il y a aucun trône, aucune version de l’histoire où vous remportez le trophée. Peut-être que votre armée viendra et peut-être qu’elle nous surpassera, mais nous, on s’occupera de vous. Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, je vous jure qu’on la vengera. », répliqua le milliardaire.

Tony prit une longue gorgée de son verre avant de le poser sur la petite table à côté de lui alors que l’Asgardien s’approchait dangereusement de lui, « Vos amis manqueront de temps pour moi… Parce que c’est vous qu’ils combattront. ». Le dieu plaça la lance de son sceptre sur le sternum de Tony pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit, puis, surprit par le manque de résultat, réitéra son geste qui eut le même manque d’effets, « D’habitude ça marche. », s’étonna le dieu.

« Ce genre de dysfonctionnement, parait que ça touche un homme sur cinq. », le génie aurai probablement ajouté quelque chose, mais l’Asgardien le saisit par la gorge et le jeta au sol devant les vitres. Il se releva tout en s’exclamant,« JARVIS c’est quand tu veux. ». Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds avant d’être repris dans la même prise alors que le dieu déclamait, « Vous tomberez tous avant moi.

-Déploiement. JARVIS déploiement ! », hurla Tony dans sa chute.

Un grand cylindre métallique commença à s’ouvrir au fond de la pièce au même moment où Loki projeta le génie par la fenêtre qui se brisa et l’entraîna dans une chute de plusieurs dizaines d’étages.

Dans sa chute, Tony garda ses bras écarté alors qu’une armure repliée sous la forme d’un missile passait devant Loki et plongeait derrière l’un de ses créateurs tout en se dépliant. Deux lasers visèrent les bracelets aux poignets de Tony où les deux bras de l’armure l’entourèrent en même temps que le missile se déployait autour du génie pour le mettre en sécurité dans l’armure. Il se redressa à mois de deux mètres des passants et redécolla à toute vitesse vers l’étage qu’il venait de quitter et où se trouvait encore Loki.

« Et il y a quelqu’un d’autre que vous avez contrarié, il s’appelle Phil. »

Loki leva son sceptre mais, le brun fut plus rapide et lui tira dessus, ce qui le fit s’écraser et glisser contre le sol en carrelage dur.

*********

Sur le toit, l’appareil fabriqué par le docteur Selvig activa un rayon lumineux de la même couleur bleue brillant du Tesseract qui ouvrit un portail d’où sortirent des soldats Chitauris.

« Ouais… l’armée. » Avec cette phrase prononcée pour lui-même, Tony vola à la rencontre des envahisseurs sur des vaisseaux volants et armés jusqu’aux dents. Il en détruisit quelques-uns tout en évitant leurs tirs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tous les retenir à lui seul. Les survivants attaquèrent les civils dans les rues alors qu’ils prenaient la fuite.

Dans l’agitation, personne ne remarqua la silhouette sombre semblant patiner dans les airs qui détruisait elle aussi un maximum d’ennemis et protégeait de son mieux les civils.

*********

Loki remonta la piste d’assemblage de la tour alors qu’il faisait apparaître son casque à corne pour contempler le chaos qu’il avait produit lorsque Thor atterrit sur la même terrasse où il avait accueilli le propriétaire des lieux plus tôt.

« Loki ! Neutralise le Tesseract ou je le détruis !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Nul ne l’arrêtera plus. Désormais, il ne reste que la guerre.

-Qu’il en soit ainsi. », annonça l’asgardien blond.

Loki se jeta sur le dieu blond avec un cri de guerre. Le blond l’évita et tenta de l’atteindre avec Mjölnir, son marteau, mais le dieu aux cheveux noirs para l’attaque avec son sceptre qu’il utilisa ensuite pour tenter de trancher son adversaire en deux et, lorsque son attaque fut évitée, qu’il fit ensuite tourner pour le placer sur ses épaules pour tirer contre son frère qui évita à nouveau l’attaque. Il lui tira à nouveau dessus, mais Mjölnir fut utilisé pour dévier le tir qui fit tomber de R et le K de la tour Stark.

*********

Dans les rues, la panique régnait pendant que Tony se faisait poursuivre par un groupe de Chitauris. Au bout d’un certain temps, l’agent Romanoff entra en communication avec lui, « Stark, on est à trois heures, cap nord-est.

-Vous vous êtes arrêté pour manger en route ? Prenez par Park Avenue, je vous les envoie. »

Tony passa juste à côté du combat des deux Asgardiens et amena les Chitauris qui le poursuivaient dans uns rue où ils se firent abattre par le quinjet dans lequel se trouvait le reste de l’équipe qui rejoignait la rue à une intersection.

Continuant son chemin, Tony fut interpellé par JARVIS, « Monsieur, en voilà d’autre.

-Bon, bah, on va les occuper. »

*********

Le quinjet transportant Steve, Clint et Natasha arriva au niveau du combat entre les deux frères. Les voyant, Loki mit son frère à terre et tira une fois contre l’appareil qui le mitraillait. Son tir fit mouche et le jet dû se poser de toute urgence à cause d’un des moteur qui avait prit feu.

Le trio sorti du jet en toute urgence et rejoignit une place publique d’où ils eurent une vue sur le portail qui laissa sortir une sorte de Léviathan Chitauri qui éjectait de son corps plus de guerriers qui s’agrippaient aux murs des bâtiments.

Le Captain demanda par les communications, « Stark, vous voyez ça ?

-Le voir est une chose, le croire en est une autre. Où est Banner ? Il est pas arrivé ?

-Banner ?

-Tenez-moi informé. »

Tony reprit la conversation avec son IA tout en volant à côté du Léviathan avec une trentaine de mètres entre eux, « JARVIS, trouve-moi une faille. »

*********

En haut de la tour, Thor, qui tenait son marteau par les deux bouts autour de son frère qui avait son sceptre posé sur le bras du blond, tenta à nouveau de résonner son frère, « Regarde ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu crois que cette folie prendra fin sous ton règne ?

-Il est trop tard. Il est trop tard, on ne l’arrêtera pas.

-Non, on peut y arriver. Ensemble. »

Loki fit un sourire narquois au dieu du tonnerre avant de lui planter un petit poignard dans le ventre. Thor lâcha son marteau et recula de quelques pas avant de s’agenouiller et de poser la main sur sa blessure.

Loki se moqua de lui, « Les sentiments. ». Soudain, Thor se redressa et saisit le dieu filou par les cornes de son casque pour le propulser contre une des vitres de la tour avec un coup de pied dans sa section médiane. Il prit Loki à bout de bras et le hissa au-dessus de sa tête pour le propulser violemment à ses pieds. Avant qu’un coup ne puisse lui être porté, le dieu aux cheveux noirs roula jusqu’au bord de la terrasse et se laissa tomber dans le vide pour se réceptionner sur un des appareils volant des Chitauris et de s’éloigner de la tour avec un escadron Chitauris à ses côtés.

Thor le regarda s’éloigna avant d’extraire le poignard de son corps.

*********

Captain America rejoignit Hawkeye et la Veuve Noire à l’abri derrière un taxi où l’archer le prévint qu’il restait de civils prisonniers dans les immeubles. Au même moment, Loki et son escadron les survola tout en tirant partout dans la rue, détruisant des murs et des véhicule tout en blessant voir tuant de nombreux civils. Un groupe de trois Chitauris tomba à proximité et s’approcha d’eux. La rousse assura au héros étoilé qu’elle et Clint s’en occupaient. Steve s’adressa à l’archer, « Vous les retiendrez ?

-Captain, je le ferais avec un grand plaisir. »

Clint leva et tira une de ses flèches sur un de monstres. La flèche libéra quelques tirs qui descendit deux autres Chitauris sur le groupe qui avait grossit entre-temps.

Steve sauta par-dessus la rambarde du pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient et progressa tant bien que mal dans les rues ravagés de New-York tendit que Natasha tirait sur les Chitauris et que Clint était parti aider un groupe de personnes coincé dans un bus.

Après être parvenu à ouvrir la porte du bus, Clint alla se tenir à côté de Natasha qui l’apostropha tout en mitraillant les monstres avec ses pistolets pendant que Clint tirait flèches après flèches, « Ça me rappelle Budapest, un vrai cauchemar !

-On a pas gardé le même souvenir de Budapest. »

*********

Steve se fraya un chemin en escaladant les voitures jusqu’à atteindre un regroupement de policiers qui tiraient sur les Chitauris, sans grand effet. Le supérieur du groupe échangeait des paroles paniquées avec un de ses hommes quand Steve atterrit sur le toit d’une de leur voiture et pointa plusieurs bâtiments avec deux de ses doigts, « Il faut des hommes dans ces bâtiments. Il y a plein de monde dedans, ils vont se précipiter sur la ligne de feu. Évacuez-les par le métro ou les sous-sols, mais je ne veux pas les voir dans les rues. Laissez-moi un périmètre jusqu’au bout de la 39ème rue.

-Pourquoi je devrai obéir à vos ordres ? »

Au même moment, une des petits vaisseau volant Chitauris brisa un mur et deux des monstres se laissèrent tomber juste devant Steve qui les élimina rapidement sous les yeux des policiers.

Il reparti juste après que l’officier supérieur lance des ordres à ses hommes et à sa radio, « Je veux des hommes dans ces bâtiments et je ne veux pas voir de civils dans les rues ! Établissez-moi un périmètre jusqu’à la 39ème rue. »


	26. Chapter 26

Tony contourna l’un des bâtiments pour se retrouver face à la tête du Léviathan. Il passa juste à côté de lui tout en lui tirant des fusées dessus. L’énorme créature fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour poursuivre le héros, détruisant par la même un bâtiment supplémentaire.

« Bien, on a attiré son attention, c’était quoi la deuxième étape ?

-Tony, viens-tu juste de te faire prendre en chasse par cette énorme chose ? », intervint une nouvelle voix.

Tony sourit, « Trésor, tu es assez près pour voir ça ?

-Oui et je n’approuve pas !

-Oui oui, je m’en doutais... Quoi de neuf ?

-À part que c’est agaçant et compliqué de devoir détruire des monstres de l’espace sans se faire voir par personne dans New-York ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que Loki aussi est manipulé.

-Répète ? », s’exclama Tony.

Manon obtempéra, « Je pense que Loki est lui aussi sous l’emprise d’un contrôle mentale.

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ses yeux, ils sont bleus.

-D’accord, mais ce n’est pas le même bleu que les yeux de Barton quand il était ravagé du cerveau.

-Si, la couleur n’est pas aussi intense, mais c’est la même nuance.

-Comment tu l’expliques ?

-J’ai comparé tous les enregistrements sur lesquels apparaissent Loki et Barton quand il était possédé. L’intensité des yeux de Barton faiblissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Pareil pour ceux de Loki. »

Tony clarifia, « Tu es en train de me dire que Loki est manipulé comme tout les terriens qu’il a enlevé ?

-Exactement, la seule différence est que son calvaire dure depuis un certain temps. Si je devais faire une estimation en fonction de mes observations, je dirais que ça fait entre deux et trois mois.

-Tu parles d’une découverte... Y a moyen de faire quelque chose ?

-À ce niveau-là ? Je ne pense pas. J’ai l’impression que le contrôle de Loki est plus poussé... à mon avis il n’y a aucun moyen de le libérer à moins qu’il n’échoue ou réussisse sa mission.

-Le recalibrage cognitif ne fonctionnerai pas ?

-On peut essayer, mais je doute qu’on puisse le frapper assez fort pour le libérer sans le tuer. De plus, j’ai remarqué que les yeux de Barton avaient brillé plus fort avant que le bleu ne disparaisse de ses yeux quelques secondes avant que la Veuve n’effectue son ‘‘recalibrage’’ et que ça coïncidait avec le moment où Loki avait atteint de quinjet. Troublant non ?

-Effectivement... donc le recalibrage serait inutile. Il faut donc faire échouer son plan... Bien. Et après ? Il y a un moyen de lui venir en aide ?

-Nous sommes des Stark, je viens de me disputer avec Fury à propos de l’infiltration d’HYDRA dans ses rangs... Tu penses vraiment que le SHIELD va faire des efforts pour l’aider si nous les prévenons ? Ils ont besoin d’un coupable pour ce désordre et ils n’ont que Loki sous la main. Ils vont le désigner comme coupable et refuser d’écouter ou de croire que c’est l’œuvre de quelqu’un d’encore plus dangereux.

-Même Fury ? », tenta Tony.

Manon soupira tristement, « J’aurai tendance à dire surtout Fury. Mais il faut quand même essayer, sait on jamais.

-On préviendra déjà Thor, il veut le ramener à Asgard pour être jugé.

-Oui, même si je pense que c’est plutôt mal barré pour Loki s’il retourne à Asgard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, pour l’instant tout ce qu’on sait des Asgardiens correspond trait pour trait aux légendes nordiques... Hors dans ses légendes, Odin et certes décrit comme quelqu’un de bien, mais il est cruellement injuste envers Loki, surtout que d’après les dires de Thor, ce n’est pas le fils d’Odin.

-Il sera donc encore moins clément... Donc, on peut absolument rien faire à part espérer que Fury ne soit pas un trou du cul comme depuis le début de cette ‘‘opération’’ et nous vienne en aide ?

-J’ai peur que non...

-Ça promet... Continue à confiner ces ordures dans le périmètre, je me charge de les éradiquer.

-Reçu. »


	27. Chapter 27

En bas, Clint et Natasha peinaient à abattre les monstres, quand ils en tuaient un, deux autres apparaissaient. Heureusement, Steve puis Thor les rejoignirent et les aidèrent à tous les abattre. Ils commencèrent à se rassembler alors que Steve engageait une conversation avec le dieu. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe là-haut ?

-La barrière qui entoure le cube est infranchissable.

-Il a raison, il faut d’abord qu’on s’occupe de ce type. » Intervint Tony.

Ce à quoi Natasha répondit, « Comment on fait ça ?

-En équipe. » Annonça immédiatement Steve.

Thor reprit, « J’ai un compte à régler avec Loki.

-Tu feras la queue comme tout le monde Blondie. », riposta Clint.

Steve trancha, « Ça attendra. Loki va concentrer le combat sur nous et c’est ce qu’on souhaite quand lui et ses trucs seront incontrôlables. On a Stark là-haut, mais il a besoin de nous pour... »

Steve fut interrompu dans son explication par le moteur crachotant d’un vieux scooter duquel descendit Bruce qui fit quelques pas avant d’être rejoint par l’équipe qui s’approcha elle aussi.

Bruce fut le premier à parler, « Alors ? Tout ça semble épouvantable.

-J’ai vu bien pire. », annonça l’espionne russe.

Le scientifique grimaça, « Désolé Natasha.

-Non, on aurait besoin de quelque chose de pire. »

Steve appela Tony via les communications, « Stark, il est là.

-Banner ?

-Vous l’aviez dit.

-Dîtes-lui de se changer Rogers, je livre la fête à domicile. »

Au même moment, Iron Man apparus au coin d’un immeuble suivi par... le Léviathan qui détruisit une petite partie du coin de l’immeuble en poussant un cri désincarné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la créature, et alors que Thor réaffirmait la prise sur Mjölnir, Natasha annonça, très calmement, « C’est une fête dont je me passerai. »

L’énorme créature suivait le génie à environ deux cents mètres de distances et, alors que l’armure survolait le groupe de héros, le monstre vola assez près du sol pour l’érafler et longea la route vers le groupe. Bruce commença doucement à s’approcher avant de s’arrêter tout en tournant le haut de son corps quand le Captain l’interpella. « Docteur Banner, ça me parais être le bon moment pour vous mettre en colère.

-Le voilà mon secret Captain : je n’ai jamais cessé d’être en colère. »

Bruce se retourna en même temps qu’il laissait la place à Hulk qui donna un coup-de-poing dans le nez de la créature qui s’écrasa au sol et détruisit un mètre de bitume avant de se retourné sur elle même alors que Tony lui tirait un mini-missile dessus. Steve eu juste le temps de s’abriter avec Natasha derrière son bouclier, Clint derrière une voiture retournée et Thor de se protéger avec son bras avant que la chose explose.

Alors que les derniers Chitauris qui avaient quitter son dos crièrent depuis les immeubles auxquels ils s’étaient accrochés, les héros se réunirent en cercle et Hulk poussa un hurlement qui se finit au même moment que celui où Iron Man se posa, complétant le cercle de héros, que celui où Clint bandait son arc et sa flèche, que celui où Thor réaffirmait sa prise sur Mjölnir, que celui où Natasha engageait un nouveau chargeur dans son pistolet et que celui où Steve réaffirmait sa prise sur son bouclier.

*********

D’en haut, Loki regarda la scène et ordonna calmement, « Envoyez les autres. ».

*********

Deux autres Léviathans sortirent du portail sous les yeux de Natasha.

« Euh, les gars.

-À vos ordres Captain. », annonça Tony.

Immédiatement, le super-soldat donna ses ordres, « Bon écoutez-moi, jusqu’à ce qu’on ferme ce portail, le but c’est le confinement. Barton, montez sur ce toit et ouvrez l’œil sur tout, groupe et franc-tireur. Stark, surveillé le périmètre : tout ce qui dépassera les limites, vous le repoussez ou vous l’anéantissez.

-Vous me déposez ? », demanda Clint à l’armure.

Tony répondit immédiatement, « Allez monte. Accroche-toi, Robin des Bois. »

Tony attrapa Clint par l’une des attache sur le dos de son costume et décolla dans le ciel pour déposer l’archer en haut de l’immeuble avant de rejoindre le ciel.

« Thor, essayez d’obstruer ce portail. Retardez-les. Vous avez la foudre, faîtes cramer ces saloperies. »

Thor fit tourner son marteau plusieurs fois avant de prendre son envol en direction du portail.

Le Captain s’adressa ensuite à Natasha qui le regardait.

« On va rester au sol vous et moi et on va combattre ici. Et Hulk... Écrase tout ! »

La bête qui avait tourné la tête vers le Captain lui fit un sombre sourire avant de faire un bon prodigieux dans l’un des immeubles d’à côté pour écraser l’un des nombreux Chitauris qui y était suspendu, avant de répéter l’opération avec ceux du bâtiment d’en face. Et de celui d’un autre et quelques Chitauris d’un escadron aérien.

*********

Thor atterrit en haut de la pointe d’une des tour de New-York avant de lever son marteau pour couvrir le ciel et attirer un énorme éclair qui frappa Mjölnir et se propagea dans tout le haut de la tour avant d’être envoyé vers un nouveau Léviathan qui franchissait le portail. L’attaque le détruisit lui ainsi que celui qui le suivait.

*********

Fury regardait les nouvelles en direct de la ville depuis son poste dans la salle de commande de l’héliporteur quand Hill s’approcha, « Colonel, le Conseil se réunit. »

*********

Du haut d’un bâtiment en face de la tour Stark, Clint décocha une flèche sur un escadron aérien avant d’entrer sur les communication, « Stark, il y a un paquet de francs-tireurs à vos trousses. »

Tony zigzaguait entre les tirs ennemis dans les rues de la ville, « J’essaie de... de les éloigner des avenues.

-Ils ne savent pas virer apparemment. », l’informa Clint.

L’archer décocha une nouvelle flèche vers l’arrière sans regarder sa cible et détruisit un nouveau Chitauris avant de reprendre à l’adresse du milliardaire, « Trouvez un passage étroit.

-Comprit, je m’en occupe. »

Alors que Tony tournait à un nouveau carrefour, Clint tira une flèche sur le véhicule d’un des Chitauris aux trousses de Stark. Le véhicule se brisa en deux et tomba au sol tendit que Tony volait sous les arches d’un bâtiment avant de ressortir pour virer juste devant un immeuble, ce qui détruisit un autre membre de l’escadron.

« Ha, mais c’est pas vrai !

-Un coup de main ? », proposa Shadow dans les communications privés.

« Tu ne devais pas surveiller le périmètre ?

-C’est ce que je fais, je course le groupe qui est sorti du périmètre... tiens, il est aussi à tes trousses... », ironisa la jeune femme.

Tony était seulement blasé, « Très drôle... Je m’occupe de ça, règle leur compte aux autres.

-Comme tu veux.

-Et reste hors des regards.

-À tes ordres, Ô grand frère des grands frères.

-Très drôle. »

Tony passa à nouveau sous des arches, mais cette fois aucun des deux Chitauris restant à ses trousses ne fus détruit à la sortie malgré son virage serré. Il se demandait quoi faire pour s’en débarrasser quand deux tirs partirent du ciel et détruisirent les deux cibles.

Tony la loua, « Bien joué.

-Merci.

-Tu te débrouilles ?

-Ça va, les gens ont tellement peur qu’ils ne me voient pas dans le ciel.

-Fais attention à Barton. », prévint l’aîné.

Sa sœur approuva, « Aucun problème.

-Du côté de Fury ?

-Apparemment, le Conseil va se réunir.

-Tiens moi au courant.

-D’accord. »

Tony repassa sur le flux de communication des Avengers et s’adressa à Barton, « Autres chose ?

-Thor affronte un escadron sur la 6ème.

-Et il ne m’invite même pas. »

*********

Hulk traversa l’un des étages d’un bâtiment rempli de bureau pour sauté sur un Léviathan qui était sur le point de détruire l’immeuble, ce qui aurait causé la mort des nombreuses personnes qui n’avaient pas évacué. Il se suspendit à l’une de ses dents et le guida à travers les rues tout en lui donnant de puissants coups-de-poing.


	28. Chapter 28

En bas, Natasha détruisit un des monstres et lui prit son arme avant de se retourner, prête à tester l’efficacité de sa nouvelle acquisition sur un ennemi pour faire face à Steve qui s’approcha d’elle alors qu’elle lui annonçait, tout en s’appuyant contre une voiture abandonnée, « Captain, ça ne sert absolument à rien ce qu’on fait si on ne ferme as ce portail.

-Aucune de nos armes n’y parviendrait.

-C’est peut-être pas une question d’arme. », informa l’espionne.

Steve regarda un autre monstre sauté d’un des petits vaisseaux volant avant de reprendre la parole, « Si vous voulez monter, il vous faut un véhicule.

-J’en ai un, mais il me faut un peu d’élan. »

Natasha lâcha alors son nouveau jouet avant de s’approcher du bord du pont sur lequel ils se tenaient tandis que la Captain se reculait et levait brièvement les yeux vers le ciel tout en plaçant son bouclier devant lui. « Vous êtes vraiment sûre ?

-Oui, ce sera amusant. »

La Veuve s’élança, sauta sur le capot d’une voiture pour se propulser sur le bouclier maintenant incliné vers le ciel et de s’envoler pour s’accrocher à un des vaisseaux qui passaient juste au-dessus d’eux.

L’espionne parvint à éjecté le monstre passager et planta ses dagues dans les épaules du monstre conducteur pour le forcer à diriger son appareil dans la direction que souhaitait la jeune femme.

Un des Chitauris se mit à la poursuivre pour l’abattre, mais heureusement pour la rousse, Iron Man détruisit son poursuivant avant de rejoindre Steve qui affrontait un nouveau groupe d’adversaire. Tony se posa face à son coéquipier et tira sur son bouclier qui réfléchit le tir et détruisit plusieurs adversaires avant que l’armure ne reprenne son envol pour abattre deux Chitauris qui tentaient d’atteindre Clint qui abattait le troisième adversaire qui était déjà parvenu en haut du bâtiment.

L’archer tira une flèche sur un autre Chitauris qui s’écrasa sur le Léviathan sur lequel Hulk se battait avec un autre groupe de Chitauris contre lequel Thor vint lui prêter main forte pour abattre leurs derniers adversaires avant de déclencher sa foudre sur un morceau de métal que le géant vert avait enfoncé dans le dos du grand monstre volant qui s’écrasa dans le hall d’un grand bâtiment. Les deux héros se tenaient côte à côte jusqu’à ce que Hulk donne, sans se tourner vers sa cible, un coup-de-poing dans la joue de Thor qui vola sur le côté.

*********

En haut de la tour, le professeur Selvig se redressa du toit sur lequel il était tombé inconscient suite à l’attaque d’Iron Man sur le bouclier entourant le cube.

Il regarda autour de lui, hébété, alors que le contrôle de Loki quittait définitivement son esprit maintenant que sa mission était terminé (et non à cause d’un recalibrage cognitif comme le soupçonnait la Veuve. Manon avait raison.).

*********

Alors que l’armée faisait rentrer les civils encore en danger dans les rues à l’abri à l’intérieur des stations de métro, Steve achevait un nouvel ennemi, Clint prit contact avec lui. « Captain, la banque sur la 42ème après Madinson, il y a des civils prit au piège.

-Je m’en occupe. »

*********

À l’intérieure de la fameuse banque, trois Chitauris tenaient des dizaines de civils en joue avec des fusils depuis l’étage. Steve entra et jeta son bouclier sur une des créatures qui venait d’activer une grenade. Il parvint à abattre un autre qu’il avait écrasé avec un meuble avant de donner quelques coups bien placés à son troisième adversaire puis de le balancer par-dessus la rambarde de l’étage pour qu’il s’écrase, mort, au milieu des civil avant de leur crier de sortir en même temps que le premier Chitauris qu’il pensait avoir abattu le saisit par-derrière et parvint à lui enlever son capot alors que l’adversaire qu’il pensait aussi avoir tué avec le meuble lui tirait dessus.

Heureusement, il parvint à rouler sur l’épaule de son geôlier avant que le tir ennemi ne le touche lui, mais plutôt son adversaire. Le dernier survivant se saisit de la grenade et la lança sur le Captain qui sauta de la fenêtre tout en se mettant en boule derrière son bouclier en même temps que l’explosion s’enclencha. Il atterrit lourdement sur le toit d’une voiture avant de se redresser difficilement, mais sans blessure importante alors que les civils étaient évacués de la banque. Une femme blonde fit une légère pause dans sa marche pour regarder le visage du héros avant de suivre le sauveteur qui la conduisait en lieu sûr.

*********

Une femme du Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale prit la parole depuis son bureau à des centaines de kilomètres de l’héliporteur. « Monsieur Fury, le Conseil a pris une décision.

-Je sais très bien que le Conseil a prit une décision. Mais une décision d’une telle absurdité que j’ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Monsieur le Directeur, » intervint un homme, « Vous êtes plus proche que tous nos sous-marins. Décollez immédiatement.

-On parle de l’île de Manhattan, monsieur. Tant que je pense que mon équipe peut réussir, je refuse d’ordonner une attaque nucléaire contre notre propre population.

-Si nous ne les contenons pas sur place, tout est perdu.

-Si j’envoie ce vaisseau, ce sera le cas. »

Fury coupa brusquement la réunion avant de retourner à ses écrans dans la salle de contrôle qu’il n’avait pas quitté.

*********

« Tony ?

-Trésor ?

-Le Conseil a ordonné à Fury d’envoyer un missile nucléaire sur Manhattan.

-Il a accepté ?

-Non.

-Mais ?

-Je pense qu’ils vont le contourner et donner l’ordre sans son approbation.

-Ils peuvent ?

-Oui.

-Merde.

-Effectivement. »


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha était maintenant coursée par Loki qui lui tirait dessus alors qu’elle s’approchait de la tour Stark.

« Encore vous... Hawkeye ?

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda le sus-mentionné depuis son observatoire en haut de l’immeuble.

« Euh... un petit coup de main. »

Clint appuya sur un bouton de son arc avant d’y encocher une flèche et de viser Loki avec un petit sourire, « Je le tiens. ». Il relâcha la corde de son arc et la flèche vola vers l’œil de Loki... qui attrapa la flèche sans un regard avant de la regarder un instant puis de lancer un petit sourire à l’archer sans s’arrêter jusqu’à ce que la flèche n’explose, propulsant le vaisseau et son conducteur vers la tour. Alors que Loki atterrit lourdement et roula sur la terrasse, son véhicule s’écrasa sur le rebord de la tour et fit chuter le S et le T géant de la tour, ne laissant que le grand A de STARK.

Natasha, quant à elle, sauta de son propre vaisseau dans une pirouette pour atterrir sur le toit de la tour en roulant sur son épaule.

*********

Loki redressa la tête et était presque entièrement debout quand Hulk lui sauta dessus et le propulsa à l’intérieur du salon où il avait conversé avec le milliardaire avant de l’éjecter par le cou au travers d‘une fenêtre. Il cogna contre le mur recouvert d’un revêtement en bois sombre avant de s’écraser sur le carrelage gris, et toujours aussi dur, du sol. Hulk se releva de la position accroupi dans laquelle il avait atterri et se précipita sur le dieu qui se releva prestement et se mit à crier.

« CA SUFFIT, VOUS ÊTES TOUS INFÉRIEUR À MOI ! Je suis un dieu, stupide créature. Je ne me laisserai pas malmené par... HAAA ! »

Le dieu ne finit pas sa phrase, car le géant vert le saisit par la cheville et le claqua cinq fois contre le sol, toujours très dur le sol en carrelage, avant de le laisser encastré par terre. Ils ne parvenaient pas à bouger, seulement à se battre pour respirer tandis que ça magie commençait à parcourir son corps pour le soigner afin qu’il puisse espérer se relever tandis que Hulk quittait la tour épargnant à peine un regard en arrière, « Hum, piètre dieu. ». En réponse, Loki poussa juste un gémissement douloureux.

*********

En haut de la tour, Natasha s’approcha lentement de l’appareil qui maintenait le portail ouvert avant de s’arrêter aux paroles du professeur Selvig qui était allongé par terre sur le bord du toit de la tour et regardait vers le bas, « Le sceptre.

-Docteur.

-Le sceptre de Loki. L’énergie. Le Tesseract est vulnérable, il ne peut pas se protéger contre lui-même. », expliqua le scientifique.

La rousse tenta de le réconforter, « Ce n’est pas de votre faute, vous ne saviez pas ce que vous fessiez.

-En fait, je crois que si. J’ai configuré une sécurité pour couper la source d’alimentation.

-Quoi ? Le sceptre...

-Il peut sans doute fermer le portail et il est là sous mes yeux. », gémit Selvig.

Depuis le début, le docteur regardait le sceptre qui reposait sur la terrasse quelques étages en dessous.

*********

Thor abattait plusieurs Chitauris sur un de leur vaisseau quand un Léviathan sorti d’un immeuble, le détruisant. Iron Man remonta le côté de la bête tout utilisant son laser sur elle, sans succès.

« **Monsieur, nous serons à cours d’énergie avant de pouvoir percer sa carapace.** »

Tony contourna la créature pour se retrouver face à elle avant de demander, « JARVIS, tu connais la légende de Jonas ?

- **Euh... je n’en ferais pas une source d’inspiration.** »

Malheureusement pour l’IA, le génie entra dans la bouche du monstre, provoquant des explosions sur son passage, avant de sortir de la bête au milieu de son corps dans une explosion encore plus grande. Il se réceptionna en s’écrasant dans un abri-bus puis en se cognant contre une voiture.

Il eut juste le temps de se relever avant d’être attaqué par un nouveau groupe de Chitauris.

*********

En haut de son perchoir, Clint continuait à repousser ses ennemis quand, surprise, il se retrouva à cours de flèches, à croire qu’elles ne sont pas illimités niveau quantité.

Il se débrouilla donc avec son arc qu’il utilisa comme matraque avant de faire tomber son adversaire du toit avec un coup de pied dans le torse. En se retournant, il vit un énorme escadron volant s’approcher de lui. Il récupéra alors une flèche planté dans un cadavre Chitauris qu’il rangea dans son carquois pour pouvoir l’équiper d’un grappin.

L’escadron s’approcha et fit exploser le toit du bâtiment. L’archer n’eut d’autre choix que de se jeter dans le vide. Il sauta en même temps qu’il se retourna, banda son arc et tira sa dernière flèche dont le grappin se fixa au mur et lui permis de rentrer dans le bâtiment en cassant une vitre dans un des étages du bâtiment.

*********

De son côté, Hulk luttait tant bien que mal contre ses adversaires avant d’être confronté à un mur formé par l’escadron qui avait forcé la chute de Clint. Face à eux, Hulk ne put rien faire d’autre que de subir les coups qu’ils firent tous pleuvoir sur lui en même temps.

*********

Un pilote se préparait à quitter la piste de décollage de l’héliporteur du SHIELD alors que la femme du Conseil lui donnait ses directives. « Le directeur Fury a été relevé de ses fonctions. Annulation de l’ordre 7 alpha 11.

-7 alpha 11 confirmé. Paré au décollage. », confirma le pilote.

À l’intérieur, Hill afficha la caméra de la piste de décollage tout en manipulant des commandes sur ses écrans. « Colonel, nous avons un appareil en déplacement ! Tout le monde sur le pont, appareil autonome. Il faut le neutraliser. Je répète : ce décollage n’est pas autorisé ! »

Fury, qui était parti du poste de commandement en courant, sorti sur la piste de décollage avec un lance-roquette au moment où l’avion commençait à remonter la piste. Il lui tira dessus, empêchant le décollage.

Malheureusement, un deuxième appareil surgit sur une autre piste de décollage et dans un espoir désespéré, Fury sorti son pistolet dans l’espoir de pouvoir tirer sur un endroit qui paralyserai l’appareil, mais il décolla avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

*********

« Tony, on a un problème !

-Quoi, Trésor ? 

-Un avion avec une tête nucléaire vient de décoller de l’héliporteur !

-Fury ?

-À détruit le premier mais a échoué à détruire le deuxième.

-Comprit. », confirma le milliardaire.

Presque au même moment, la voix de Fury se fit entendre sur les communications, « Stark, vous me recevez ? Un de nos missiles se dirige droit vers la ville !

-On vient de me dire Fury. Combien de temps ?

-Trois minutes, maximum. Ce joujou va détruire le centre-ville.

-JARVIS, mets-moi tout ce que tu peux dans les boosters !

- **C’est fait.** »

Tony abattit rapidement les quelques Chitauris face à lui avant de décoller dans le ciel et de dépasser sa sœur à toute vitesse alors qu’elle se contentait de planer sur place et de le regarder s’éloigner avant d’aller protéger un groupe de civils à distance.

*********

L’avion largua son missile qui fonça à toute vitesse vers la ville, « Colis envoyé, détonation dans deux minutes trente secondes. Top. »


	30. Chapter 30

En plein milieu de la ville, Thor et Steve se battaient côte à côte contre un autre groupe de Chitauris qu’ils finirent par éliminer juste après qu’un tir ait touché Steve au niveau de l’estomac, sans dégâts heureusement.

Le dieu aida son coéquipier à se relever, « Prêt à remettre ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous reposer ? »

Thor se contenta de rappeler Mjölnir à lui.

*********   
  


En haut de la tour, Natasha était allée récupérer le sceptre pour fermer le portail sous les directives du docteur Selvig qui lui ordonna de viser la couronne. L’agent se mit en position et traversa le champ de protection avec le sceptre pour l’arrêter à quelques centimètres du cube.

Ensuite, elle prit la parole sur les communications, « Je peux le fermer. Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Je peux refermer le portail ! »

En entendant cela, Steve répondit immédiatement, « Faîtes le ! ».

Mais Tony s’interposa, « Non, attendez !

-Stark, ces trucs continuent à arriver.

-Une tête nucléaire va exploser dans moins d’une minute. Et je crois que je sais où je vais l’envoyer. »

Tony qui avait voler jusqu’au missile se plaça sous lui et le saisit sur les côtés.

Steve fit un commentaire sur les communications, « Stark, vous savez que c’est un allé simple.

-Garde de la puissance pour la monter JARVIS. », ordonna Tony sans tenir compte de la réplique de Steve.

« **Monsieur, dois-je contacter votre sœur ?**

-Oui, s’il-te-plaît JARVIS, communication privé. »

La connexion avec les Avengers se coupa pour laisser place à celle qu’il partageait avec Manon qui avait une voix épaisse comparer à la dernière fois, « Tony.

-Trésor... tu sais que je n’ai pas le choix.

-Toi et ton ego surdimensionné. Tu veux toujours être le plus remarqué.

-Si ça peut te garder en vie. », accorda l’aîné.

Manon eut un petit rire mouillé, « Tu sais que j’ai plus de chances de survivre.

-Dans l’espace ? À moins que tu ne puisses changer à distance l’objectif de ce missile et l’empêché de viser Manhattan, nous sommes logés à la même enseigne. En plus, c’est moi le super-héros Stark officiel, donc c’est moi qui y vait.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir... Je ne peux pas m’occuper des activités de Shadow sans mon coéquipier. Je ne peux pas libérer Bucky Barnes sans mon coéquipier. Plus important, le génie Stark n’est rien s’il manque l’un des membres du duo. Et bien plus important encore, Manon Stark n’est rien sans Tony Stark.

-Tu as toujours la famille royale du Wakanda et leur peuple avec toi, sans compter l’équipe, Pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS, Fury et éventuellement les Avengers. », raisonna Tony.

Mais cette fois, Manon craqua, « Et comment je suis censé m’expliquer face à T’Challa, Shuri, Ramonda, T’Chaka, Pepper et Rhodey au sujet de Shadow et de ses objectifs... Et comment je suis censé leur dire à eux et l’équipe que je n’ai rien pus faire pour toi ? JE SUIS CENSÉE FAIRE QUOI SANS TOI SI TU NE REVIENS PAS ?!

-Calmes toi, ça va aller Trésor, ça va aller. Tu sauras quoi faire et tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, je reviendrai... Il n’est pas dit que Tony Stark abandonnera sa sœur de si tôt.

-T’as intérêt grand frère, t’as intérêt... je ne vais pas pouvoir tout faire seule...

-Hey Tesoro ?

-Oui ?

-Je t’aime plus que trois fois mille.

-Plus que trois fois mille. », répéta la cadette avec une voix lourde.


	31. Chapter 31

Dans l’héliporteur, tout le monde était pendu aux informations. Fury en particulier, inquiet pour son filleul alors que les informations débitaient les quelques nouvelles du champ de batailles qu’elles parvenaient à obtenir.

*********

Dans New-York, Tony volait avec le missile sur le dos. Il fut rejoint dans son vol par sa sœur qui patina gracieusement à ses côtés aussi loin qu’elle pu sans se faire repérer avant de le laisser continuer sa route alors qu’il survolait Thor et Steve et amorçait la monté de la bombe vers le portail.

Il frôla la tour Stark avant de voler à toute vitesse vers le portail en passant sous les yeux de Natasha et du professeur Selvig qui étaient toujours sur le toit. Il monta toujours plus haut dans le ciel alors que les Chitauris continuaient à affluer jusqu’à disparaître à l’intérieur du portail.

*********

En voyant la bombe disparaître sur leurs écrans qui relayaient les informations, tous les agents du SHIELD se levèrent et hurlèrent de joie et de soulagement. Fury se contenta de baisser la tête et de garder son regard rivé sur l’écran attendant, priant, de voir son filleul revenir sain et sauf sur leur bonne vielle Terre.

*********

Dans l’espace, Tony accompagna le missile qui n’avait maintenant plus la capacité de se piloter pour rejoindre sa cible et ne pouvant plus que continuer son chemin tout droit.

Dans l’armure, Tony se battait pour chaque particule d’air respirable tout en écoutant JARVIS lui annoncer que toutes ses communications étaient coupées. Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase, car le costume entier s’éteignit et lâcha le missile avant de retomber vers le portail.

Dans ses dernières secondes de conscience, Tony admira la course de l’appareil vers... une sorte de vaisseau mère ? Ça veut dire qu’il y en a plus ?! Que cette armée est plus grande ?!

_On va avoir du boulot petite sœur, beaucoup de boulot..._

Il ferma les yeux juste après l’explosion du missile, les pensées tournées vers sa sœur qu’il laissait derrière lui, car il savait qu’il ne rouvrait plus les yeux.

*********

Sur Terre, tout le monde fut témoin de l’arrêt brutal de tous les Chitauris et Léviathans qui tombèrent au sol , inanimés.

En haut de la tour, Natasha supplia Stark de revenir quand Steve lui ordonna de fermer le portail.

Voyant la rousse obtempérer, Manon commença à voler vers elle à toute vitesse pour l’en empêcher. Malheureusement, le portail commença à se refermer alors qu’elle était encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de sa tour.

La jeune femme sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu’elle regardait le portail par lequel son frère avait disparu se refermer... jusqu’à ce qu’une silhouette apparaisse dans le ciel juste avant la fermeture du vortex.

Ne voyant aucun mouvement de l’armure, la milliardaire repartie à toute blinde pour réceptionner son frère en chute libre avant de s’arrêter quand Hulk attrapa l’armure en pleine chute et la faire descendre au sol où le Captain et Thor se précipitèrent vers lui.

Le dieu arracha la plaque frontale pour révéler à tous le visage inanimé du génie.

Le cœur de la cadette Stark sauta un battement quand le Captain se recula assez pour révéler le réacteur ARK éteint sur la poitrine de son frère.

Elle amorça une descente pour remplacer l’appareil endommagé de son frère dans l’espoir de le sauver, au diable son identité secrète, lorsque Hulk poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts... qui réveilla le mort qu’était son frère en faisant redémarrer le réacteur ARK d’une manière où d’une autre.

La brune ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été plus soulagé de voir les yeux de son frère s’ouvrir et de le voir prendre une brusque gorgée d’air...

*********

En bas, alors que Hulk poussait un second rugissement et que Steve et Thor regardait leur coéquipier revenir d’entre les morts, Tony haleta un peu avant de regarder le Captain. Immédiatement alarmé, le génie s’écria, « Ho la vache. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Dîtes-moi que personne ne m’a fait du bouche à bouche !

-On a gagné... », souffla Steve.

Tony laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol, « Super ouais. Youpi, bien joué les mecs... Si on ne venait pas au bureau demain ? Si on prenait la journée ? Vous avez déjà goûté les shawarmas ? Y a un resto de shawarmas à deux rues d’ici. Je ne connais pas, mais j’aimerais bien essayer. »

Thor se sentait mal d’interrompre le moment, mais il prit la parole, faisant perdre le sourire que Steve avait affiché aux paroles de Tony et tourner la tête vers la tour, « On n’a pas encore fini.

-Et bas tant pis pour les shawarmas... », gémit un peu le milliardaire.

Tony leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder la silhouette de Shadow planer hors de vue de ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi chercher. La jeune femme hocha la tête, transmettant par ce petit geste tout son soulagement et son bonheur, avant de repartir vers le sud vers leur maison sûre juste à l’extérieur de New-York où elle était censée s’être réfugié juste avant l’attaque.


	32. Chapter 32

Loki, maintenant que ça magie l’avait un peu soigné, se traîna difficilement sur le sol de la tour en s’aidant des marches pour espérer disparaître avant le retour des héros. Il s’y adossa un peu pour reprendre son souffle quand il tourna brusquement la tête pour admirer les six héros face à lui... Barton pointait sur son visage une flèche qu’il avait retrouvée sur le chemin de la tour (en fait, c’est Shadow qui a été l’arracher à un cadavre Chitauris pour la poser sur le chemin de l’archer.).

Tony obtint un bref aperçu des yeux du dieu maintenant d’un vert vif et tout doute qu’il aurait pu avoir sur la théorie de sa sœur s’envola. Loki était bel et bien sous emprise mentale.

Sentant, à tort, que personne ne le croirait s’il s’expliquait, Loki demanda à l’aîné Stark « Si la proposition tient toujours... un verre me ferrai du bien. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme ce chapitre est très court, j'ai décidé de vous le mettre en même temps que celui d'aujourd'hui.
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours.


	33. Chapter 33

Sur l’un des écrans, une chaîne d’information, un journaliste expliquait depuis le studio de production, « Malgré l’ampleur de ce qui est confirmé comme une attaque extraterrestre, les incroyables exploits de ce groupe baptisé les _Avengers_ , on enthousiasmé nos concitoyens »

En même temps, un autre écran montrait des personnes se rassemblant devant un grand panneau rempli de mots, cartes et vœux pour honorer les vies perdues.

Un autre montrait des personnes allumant des cierges pour les morts.

Un autre, encore, montrait un groupe de personne dont l’une d’elle disait à un micro, « Non, c’est génial de savoir qu’ils sont là, que... que quelqu’un nous protège.

Un autre montrait un homme se faisant faire une barbe semblable à celle de Tony Stark. Avant de passé à un autre homme qui se faisait tatouer le bouclier de Captain America.

Un autre suivait un défilé dans les rues en hommage à leurs héros.

Un autre suivait un débat parlementaire. Avant d’afficher un couple afro-américain pendant que l’homme déclarait, « Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas trop protéger.

-On nous cache sûrement des tas de choses, c’est inquiétant. », poursuivit sa femme.

Un autre encore, montrait quelqu’un portant un masque de Hulk, avant d’afficher un duo d’anciens qui jouaient aux échecs tandis qu’un des deux déclarait, « Des super-héros ? À New-York ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? ». Ensuite, un enfant avec un casque Iron Man prit place à l’écran.

Un autre affichait un homme déguisé en Captain America qui faisait du skate-board. Il fut ensuite remplacé par un tagueur qui avait taguer « THANK YOU AVENGERS »

Un autre suivait une manifestation qui clamait que les Avengers étaient des héros.

Sur un autre, le Sénateur Boyton déclarait à la presse, « Ces sois disant super-héros seront tenu pour responsables des destructions causées à cette ville. C’était leur combat. Où se cachent-ils ? »

« De nombreuses questions se posent à propos des _Avengers_. Leur apparition et leur disparition soudaine... »

*********

Au même moment, toute l’équipe qui était maintenant habillée en civil, à l’exception de Thor, et Loki, qui portait des menottes qui occultait sa magie et une sorte de muselière sur la bouche pour l’empêcher de parler, se réunissait à Central Park.

*********

La jeune femme qui avait été sauvée de la banque par Steve et qui s’était arrêté pour le regarder prenait elle aussi la parole, « Quoi, vous pensez qu’en fait tout ça c’est leur faute ? Captain America m’a réellement sauvé la vie. Peu importe où il est et peut importe qui ils sont vraiment, je voudrais... je voudrais les remercier. Tous. »

Fury, qui regardait les différents écrans sus-mentionnés, reporta son regard sur le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial au moment où un des membres prit la parole.

« Où sont les Avengers ?

-J’ai décidé de ne pas les suivre à la trace. Ils ont mérité un peu de vacances. », répondit Fury.

La femme du Conseil prit alors la parole, « Et le Tesseract ?

-Le Tesseract est là où il doit être... Hors de notre portée. »

*********

Tony, vêtu d’un costume gris clair, était agenouillé par terre pour ouvrir une mallette gris métal de laquelle il sortit le Tesseract que le docteur Bruce saisit avec une pince pour le ranger dans un appareil de conditionnement tenu par le professeur Selvig, le tout sous le regard vigilant de Steve.

*********

Un autre homme du Conseil prit la parole à l’adresse du directeur du SHIELD, « Ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider.

-Ce n’est pas ma décision, mais celle d’un dieu que je n’ai pas voulu contrarier.

-Vous le lui avez donc confié ? »

*********

Thor serra l’épaule de son ami le professeur Selvig sous les yeux de Loki qui gardait la tête incliné vers le sol tout en restant attentif à ce qu’il se passait autour.

Natasha se pencha vers Clint qui portait des lunettes de soleil pour lui dire quelque chose qui fit doucement sourire l’archer.

*********

« Ainsi que Loki, ce criminel de guerre qui devrait répondre de ses actes.

-Ho, je crois qu’il en répondra. », sourit presque le colonel.

*********

Thor s’approcha de son frère, le regard sévère et lui tendit l’une des poignées de l’engin. Thor était sur le point de tourner la poignet de l’appareil qui contenait le Tesseract et qui leur permettrait de rentrer sur Asgard, lorsqu’une magnifique Ducati 1199 Panigale s Senna noire se gara juste devant la voiture de sport rouge de Tony.

Tout les regards se tournèrent sur la conductrice du véhicule qui était parvenu à franchir les barrages installés par les agents du SHIELD.

La jeune femme vêtue d’un pantalon noir et d’une veste en cuir brun clair descendit de la moto et enleva son casque noir pour révéler le visage de Manon Stark.

Toute l’assemblée garda les yeux rivés sur la belle brune qui alla se tenir aux côtés de son frère. Elle prit quelques secondes pour croiser le regard de tous les Avengers qui étaient impressionnés par la génie qui imposait le respect par sa simple présence.

Une fois son tour d’horizon fini, la milliardaire planta ses orbes brune dans celles maintenant vert vif du dieu des mensonge et, tandis que les Avengers fermaient leurs yeux le temps de reprendre le contrôle d’eux même, elle mima une phrase avec sa bouche sans laisser sortir le moindre son.

_Nous savons, ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais nous t’aiderons. C’est une promesse._

Les yeux de Loki s’écarquillèrent et les deux Stark lui firent un sourire entendu. Sachant maintenant que des personnes savaient et surtout qu’elles étaient prêtes à l’aidé... Loki en aurait presque pleuré. Presque.

Se reprenant, le dieu scruta plus attentivement la jeune femme alors que son frère, qui avait rouvert les yeux comme les autres humains, hochait la tête vers ses compagnons.

Le dieu filou sut que la jeune femme avait eu un rôle important dans cette bataille, comme, probablement le plus important. Cette jeune femme était très clairement de ceux qui agissaient dans l’ombre... une tacticienne peut-être ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, alors qu’il était emporté sur Asgard par l’énergie du Tesseract, Loki ne pouvait que comprendre la raison pour laquelle Tony avait fait évacué sa sœur de la tour à son arrivée. Pour la protéger de lui certes, mais de la mort.

Il était plus qu’impatient de revenir sur Midgard et de rencontrer correctement cette femme pour le moins intrigante ainsi que son frère.

*********

La femme du Conseil reprit la parole, « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que vous avez déclenché en lâchant les Avengers sur cette planète. Ils sont dangereux. »

*********

Steve serra la main de Tony tandis que Natasha rendait son sac à Bruce avant d’embarquer dans un des véhicules du SHIELD avec Clint au volant.

Bruce monta dans la voiture de sport de Tony presque de la même couleur, juste quelques teintes plus métalliques, que le blouson en cuir de Manon.

Tony démarra et passa juste devant Manon qui était remonté sur sa moto et suivait les deux scientifiques à la trace.

*********

Fury répondit à la femme, « Oui, sans aucun doute. Et le monde entier en est conscient. L’ensemble des mondes en est conscient. »

Le président prit alors la parole, « Était-ce dont le but de tout cela ? Une déclaration ? »

*********

Steve enfourcha lui aussi sa moto, une belle Harley-Davidson noire, et prit la route dans ce 21ème siècle qui était maintenant le sien.

*********

« Une _promesse_. »

Fury n’attendit pas la réponse des membres du Conseil et éteignit tous les écrans de la salle de réunion avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre le centre de commandement de l'héliporteur où Hill l’aborda, « Et maintenant colonel ? Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? Ils ont pris des chemins différents. Certains... sont même extrêmement loin. Si jamais nous rencontrons à nouveau ce genre de crise, que se passera-t-il ?

-Ils reviendront.

-Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?

-Vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous aurons **besoin d’eux**.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête et retourna à son poste, laissant son supérieur se tenir devant l’immense fenêtre du centre de commandement dont ils s’étaient approché durant leur discussion.

*********

Dans la tour Stark, Pepper, qui était revenue se tenir aux côtés du duo fantastique dans leur nouveau projet, déroula un tapis holographique qui fit apparaître les plans de la tour maintenant abîmée pendant que Tony servait deux verres pour lui et sa sœur avant de rejoindre leur rousse préféré pour travailler sur les plans de la nouvelle tour Avengers qui devait renaître des cendres de la tour Stark comme ils l’avaient décidé quand ils ont vu leur belle tour se profiler à l’horizon en abordant le A qui n’était pas tombé durant leur bataille.


	34. Épilogue

Dans les profondeurs les plus obscures de l’Univers, l’Autre, à genoux devant le trône qui lui présentait son dos, s’adressa à son maître vêtu d’une amure et d’un casque en métal doré d’une voix vindicative et en colère, « Ces humains, ce ne sont pas les misérables couards qu’on nous avait promis ! Ils se défendent, ils sont insoumis, il est donc impossible de les asservir ! »

Le maître posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son trône et tint immobile.

L’autre baissa la tête dans un grognement même si son supérieur ne pouvait le voir et reprit. « Défier les humains, c’est **s’exposer à la mort**. »

Le maître tourna alors la tête pour révéler une peau violette et toute ridée ainsi que des yeux bleu électrique avant d’étirer ses lèvres en un sombre sourire qui promettait mille douleurs.

*********

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Pepper était partie se coucher dans une des chambres toujours intacte de la tour, Manon rejoignit son frère qui se tenait debout devant une des vitres et regardait la ville de New-York à moitié détruite.

La cadette passa ses bras autour du torse de son frère et enfouit son nez entre les omoplates redécouvertes par le tissu du tee-shirt noir de son aîné avant de s’adresser à lui d’une voix douce, « À quoi tu penses ?

-Plein de choses.

-Comme ?

-Toutes les vies que nous n’avons pas pu sauver.

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux et tu le sais.

-Non, nous avons **peut-être** fait de notre mieux et ce n’était pas assez ! », riposta Tony.

En entendant la voix maintenant claquante et en colère de son frère, Manon haussa très légèrement le ton avant de reprendre d’une voix posée et ferme.

« Tu as raison, quoi que nous fassions ce n’était pas assez. Nous aurions dû être plus rapide, plus fort, plus efficace, plus intelligent, nous aurions dû être plus que nous-même... Mais nous ne le sommes pas. Aussi dur à admettre, à accepter, que ce soit nous ne sommes pas en mesure de sauver tout le monde, même en sacrifiant nos vies. Mais nous essayons. Nous essayons de nous améliorer pour pouvoir épargner des vies, des familles, des villes, des idées, tout... quitte à y laisser nos vies. Mais quoi qu’on fasse, on ne sera jamais assez pour tout épargner. C’est pour ça que les priorités sont définis à l’avance... Sauver les vies avant les bâtiments, sortir les blessés avant les morts... Aujourd’hui, notre priorité a été de sauver le plus de vies tout en empêchant l’invasion. Nous avons sauvé la vie des habitants de notre monde, mais nous avons dû sacrifier des vies des habitants de New-York... Nous avons rendu des enfants orphelins, des gens sans abris, détruits des familles... Nous ne pouvons pas effacer cela, nous pouvons juste les aider au mieux à affronter les épreuves que nous avons été obligé de leur imposer en leur offrant de nouvelles maisons, en les accompagnants, en s’excusant... Même si ça ne ramènera pas ce qui a été perdu, c’est tout ce que nous pouvons faire... »

Quand Tony reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu sa colère qui avait été remplacée par de la détermination à l’état pur, « Et c’est ce que nous ferons...

-Oui, en s’entraînera, on se battra, on s’améliorera pour pouvoir protéger ce monde du mieux que nous le pouvons sans négliger la moindre vie. Ce sera dur, impossible à accomplir parfaitement, mais on le fera du mieux que nous le pouvons.

-Oui, du mieux que nous le pouvons... », acquiesça l’aîné des deux.

Tony se retourna alors et serra sa sœur dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. La belle brune ne se débattit pas et enfouit, cette fois, son nez dans son cou avant de reprendre, sa voix à nouveau douce, basse, apaisante, « Mais il n’y a pas que ça.

-Là-haut, j’ai vu une armée...

-Une armée ? », répéta Manon, légèrement anxieuse.

Son frère grimaça, « Pas exactement, plutôt un immense vaisseau-mère qui larguait des Chitauris et des Léviathans par dizaines de milliers...

-Et il y a souvent plusieurs vaisseaux mère.

-De plus, Loki a désigné les humains comme une espèce faible... Toutes les troupes n’ont pas dû être envoyées.

-Une nouvelle invasion pour plus tard...

-Avec encore plus d’ennemis... Nous ne serons pas suffisants. », gémit Tony.

Manon comprit ce que voulait dire son frère mais lui demanda quand même, « Qui ?

-Les Avengers, Shadow... Nous avons besoin de plus de héros...

-Ça va être une mission ardue... Surtout si le SHIELD compte nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Fury...

-Je lui fais la tête.

-À ce point ? », se renseigna Tony.

La voix de la cadette Stark devint alors mordante et colérique, « Il t’a fait traquer un cube cosmique pour pouvoir fabriquer des armes qu’HYDRA volera ensuite et refuse de nous croire quand on lui dit et lui apporte des preuves que le SHIELD est infiltré. Il veut vous cacher l’état de Coulson...

-Coulson ?

-Il est toujours vivant.

-Tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? », releva le frère avec suspicion.

La plus jeune répondit du tac au tac, « On a été un peu occupé et j’étais d’accord avec le fait que simuler sa mort était la technique la plus efficace pour vous booster et vous unir alors j’ai laissé faire.

-Je déteste mon parrain.

-Non, tu l’aimes.

-Oui, je l’aime... mais des fois je le déteste.

-Je connais. »

Tony rit un peu là où son visage était enfouit dans l’épaule de sa sœur qui reprit doucement.

« Il y a autre chose encore.

-Loki.

-Ça te tracasse qu’on n’ai pas pu l’aider ? »

Bien que Tony et Manon aient plaidé la cause de Loki en expliquant au SHIELD, aux Avengers et particulièrement à Thor que le dieu aux cheveux noirs était manipulé tout comme Clint, personne ne les avait pris au sérieux. Même Thor avait refusé de les écouter malgré toutes les fois où il avait clamé aimer son frère.

Tony reprit, « Entre autres.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Il te dévorai du regard.

-Menteur.

-Non, c’est vrai ! Il te regardait comme s’il voulait t’avaler !

-Tout le monde me regarde comme ça.

-Mais lui, c’était... je n’ai pas les mots, mais je n’aime pas ça.

-Grand frère surprotecteur.

-Et fier de l’être. »

Le duo semblait bien parti pour continuer à babiller pendant des heures lorsque JARVIS les interrompit, « **Communication entrante.**

-Qui ?

- **Le directeur Fury.**

-Passe le nous en holo-conférence.

- **Tout de suite monsieur.**

-Mais Tony...

- **C’est peut-être important Trésor**. »

Manon ne dit rien, mais se tourna dans les bras de son frère pour presser son dos contre son torse et garder ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule alors que l’hologramme de Fury apparaissait, « Manon, Tony.

-Tu veux quoi Fury ? », Manon était en colère contre l’homme et le lui faisait bien savoir avec sa voix sombre et glaciale

« Tu es bien froide ma douce filleule...

-Et j’estime en avoir le droit.

-J’ai rendu le Tesseract, la phase 2 n’aura pas lieu.

-Seulement parce que Thor a fait pression.

-Pas que. », se défendit Fury.

« Pour quelle autre raison alors, Oncle Nick ? », sentant que sa sœur avait besoin d’une pause, Tony prit le relais pour la suite de la discussion.

« Tony, je suis désolé d’avoir essayé de te faire replonger dans les armes...

-Mais ?

-Nous avons besoin de nous défendre contre nos futurs ennemis de l’espace.

-Construit déjà des boucliers de défenses... J’ai vu ce qui va arriver, je peux faire des plans pour nous protéger d’eux.

-Peut-être, mais nous avons surtout besoin d’armes.

-Évidement, tu vas utiliser des armes de destructions massives que HYDRA va te voler pour tous nous asservir.

-HYDRA n’a pas infiltré le SHIELD !

-Et les cochons volent... » ne pus s’empêcher de marmonner la cadette du duo.

Fury souffla doucement, « Manon, écoute... »

Mais la brune en avait plus que marre et claqua, « Non Fury, je suis fatiguée de t’écouter car quoi que je dise, tu restes campé sur tes positions... Alors tu vas continuer à faire ce que tu fais, tu vas nous laisser hors de tes petits projets jusqu’à que tu te sois enfin décidé à purger ton organisation et la prochaine fois qu’on t’appellera pour autre chose que le boulot des Avengers, ce sera pour te dire ‘‘On t’avait prévenu’’.

-Au revoir Nickie. Tu salueras Coulson de notre part. », salua le porteur d’Iron Man.

Tony fit signe à JARVIS de couper l’appel avant de s’adresser à sa sœur, « Il ne fera rien n’est-ce pas ?

-Pas avant que ça ne lui explose à la figure.

-C’est mal de dire que j’espère que ça arrivera vite ?

-Sachant que ça pourrai permettre de sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes... Non, ce n’est pas mauvais.

-Il faudrait qu’on en parle aux Avengers...

-On va essayer.

-Mais ?

-Thor est sur Asgard et il ne sait rien, ou presque, de la Terre ; Bruce veut juste un endroit calme pour se poser sans stress et oublier Hulk ; Steve pense avoir éliminé HYDRA ; Barton est un agent du SHIELD... mais il reste quand même le plus susceptible de nous croire... J’ai besoin d’explication pour la Veuve autre qu’elle ne nous aime pas et qu’elle fait partie du SHIELD ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Alors on ne peut pas espérer d’aide de leur part.

-Peut-être un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

-Notre équipe est désespérante... »

Manon sortie de l’étreinte de son frère et lui donna un coup-de-poing ludique sur l’épaule, « **Ton** équipe est désespérante... Enfin, pas vraiment désespérante. Disons qu’eux aussi vivent avec un lourd passé : Bruce a été traqué car son expérience s’est retournée contre lui ; Thor est un futur roi, il a donc reçu l’éducation qui va avec... et quand on voit celle que reçoivent les héritiers d’entreprises... on ne peut qu’imaginer celle des héritiers de tout un peuple ; Steve fait encore la transition entre les années 40 et aujourd’hui, il est à la recherche de repères ; Clint à eu une enfance horrible au cirque et Natasha a été élevé par la Chambre Rouge. Malgré ce qu’ils disent, ils s’accrochent à l’idée d’un monde parfait... Ils veulent y croire et y croient toujours. Quoi qu’ils prétendent ou montrent, ils ne sont pas aussi réaliste que nous face aux vérités de ce monde.

-Oui, tu as raison... », approuva Tony, « Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas ton équipe ? Tu t’es battue avec nous aujourd’hui, sur le champ de bataille et dans le labo pour les recherches. Tu rentres dans tous les critères de recrutements des Avengers... catégorie consultant minimum. »

La brune fit un sourire narquois à son frère, « Shadow n’est pas consultante... elle travaille en solo. Je vais juste aider les Avengers de loin pour garder cette planète aussi intacte que possible et profiter de vos sources d’informations. Personne ne sait que je suis là, aucunes contraintes... Que des bénéfices.

-Shadow travaille en solo ? Mais et le duo Shadow/Iron Man dont on avait discuté ?

-Est le seul groupe auquel Shadow appartiendra... à temps partiel.

-Ce sera le meilleur duo de tous les temps.

-Aujourd’hui comme hier et demain, sur le champs de bataille ou dans un bureau, dans les costumes ou en-dehors... Défier notre duo...

-...C’est **s’exposer à la mort**. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire... mais la série continue !
> 
> Demain on passe à la prochaine aventure de ce duo pas comme les autres.


End file.
